Who Knew?
by Claudii
Summary: .SEQUEL TO NAMINE'S DRAMA. Namine's life has been going great, especially now that she's dating Roxas. But ever since her mother came home, he hasn't been himself...at all. Namixas, SoKai, RikuXion and Larxel. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

_**IMPORTANT:**_

_**IF YOU ARE A FIRST TIME READER OF MY FICS, THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO MY OTHER STORY 'NAMINE'S DRAMA' PLEASE READ THAT FIRST TO AVOID ANY CONFUSION IN THIS ONE!**_

**Wooo FINALLY the 1st chapter for the sequel to Namine's Drama is up. Sorry it took so long, I've been pretty busy lately -_-; **

**This story will be updated kinda slowly cos I have a lot of school work. Yeah. It sucks. But I'll finish this story even if it kills me :D**

**Oh, and this title may be temporary, unless I can think of something better XD**

**So...REVIEW :D**

* * *

We were tearing through my house playing tag, and Roxas was it.

I don't care if it's a game for 5 year olds, I just loved playing tag.

"I'm gonna get you Namine!" Roxas yelled with a grin and stretched his arm out to tag me. I managed to dodge him.

"Not in this lifetime Blondie" I smirked at him and raced into my room and dived onto my bed.

"HOME!" I screeched. I heard Roxas' footsteps pounding furiously up the staircase.

"There is no 'home' in tag" Roxas puffed as he walked into my room and sat down on my bed next to me "You just have to keep running"

"Say's who?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"The banana god..." Roxas stared at me intensely while he caught his breath.

"Uh-huh..." I raised an eyebrow and he immediately grinned. "Did Nami make Woxie tirwed?" I gave him puppy-dog eyes and stuck my bottom lip out.

He death stared me and walked over to my sketch book.

"Ooohhh Namine left her diary out..." he grinned deviously.

"I don't have a dairy idiot, it's my sketch book" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure...what does it say here?" Roxas cleared his throat put on his girl voice "...I think I love him. Tonight's the night..."

I laughed because he sounded so gay.

"You wish" I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"There are a lot of drawings in here..." he stated absently flipped through the numerous pages that I had drawn on.

"Really" I replied in a monotone.

"Aww this one is of me" he grinned pointing at a sketch I had done of him and flipped the page. "And this one is...also of me"

I blushed.

It wasn't my fault. Whenever I was lonely, I'd just go grab the nearest pencil and the first thing I always drew was Roxas' spiky blonde hair.

I sound so pathetic.

"This one is _so _good! It looks so much like me!" he exclaimed as he eyed one of my numerous drawings of him.

"Well that is pretty darn amazing seeing that it was you that I was drawing" I smirked.

I was glad that I was spending the day with Roxas, because was the day before my life ended.

Not literally, but my mother was coming home tomorrow, so I decided to have Roxas over, seeing that I am probably going to be banned from seeing him all holidays.

2 weeks.

With minimal Roxas, and other friends.

Ergh.

He noticed my sullen expression and immediately knew what the matter was.

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow..." he stroked my hair and smiled shyly.

"Well, get used to it because my mom will probably ban me from going outside after twelve midday" I mumbled glumly.

"Would it make you feel better if every night at midnight I knelt under your window and recited poetry to you in medieval French clothes?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"Well...it would make me feel like jumping _out _of the window so that you would stop" I smiled.

He laughed.

How the hell was I going to not die of boredom when my mom came home?

Roxas looked up from my sketch book. "Remember that all of us are going out for dinner tonight"

"Yeah of course I remember. I think that it is now Kairi's sole mission in life to arrange my clothing and drown me in her new perfumes" I groaned.

"Well _I'm _wearing my new cologne tonight. At least we'll smell nice" he shrugged.

"Oooh big boy. Since when do you wear cologne?" I questioned stupidly.

"Since now" he frowned.

"Uh huh..."

Awkward silence.

Roxas stared at me. I just laughed.

"Well what are _you _wearing Roxas? Clothes-wise" I grabbed his hand.

"Who said I was wearing anything..." he replied mysteriously.

I gave him a weird look and tried to hold back laughter.

Roxas looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Remember that time when we had that bath together when we were 3?" he tilted his head to the side like a parrot.

O-kayyy....

"Yeah actually I do, bitch. YOU stole my rubber duck and I tried to kill you. Then your mom took a photo of us. Naked" I winced.

"Yeah! I got it blown up and framed in our living room" he grinned.

"Well it better be freaking censored or you are a dead man"

"I was such a sexy baby" he pretended to flip his hair and checked his watch. "Crap. I better go cos I promised Sora that I'd practice some soccer with his this afternoon. He never stops" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. You have tryouts soon" I smiled.

As if Sora and Roxas needed to _practice. _Riku and them were by far the three best players on the team, but Sora always insisted. I suppose he had to kill some on that endless energy he always had some how.

"I'll see you later Nam" Roxas kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door.

I locked up (safety first kids) and walked into my ever-messy room.

Sighing, I opened my closet doors and had a quick glance at what I could wear tonight.

Not much.

I _really_ needed to go shopping with Kairi and Olette. At least they could force me into buying clothes so that I'd have something to wear on occasions like this.

After a frustrating 10 minutes of ripping just about all of my clothes out, I finally decided on a pale pink mini dress.

It wasn't as fancy as I would have liked but it would do the job.

It better.

I trudged downstairs into the basement and for the next hour I just absently mindedly watched cartoons on tv.

I heard my phone beep upstairs. I groaned and reluctantly pulled myself off the old couch, walking into my room and finding my phone.

________

**To: Namine**

**From: Kairi**

**RIKU IS BRINGING XION! (dont ask. I have my sources ;P )**

**This is awesome.**

**Im charging up my camera so we can take pics of Riku when hes blushing :).**

**I can't help you get ready because I'm seeing Sora after he's done soccer practice ;)**

**You better be there on time or else. No excuses missy :D**

**-Kairi**

_______

I immediately grinned as soon as I read this.

1) Because I wont have to get tortured with Kairi's hair and makeup skills and 2) Seeing Riku blush is seriously like, a once in a lifetime chance.

That guy has nerves of steel.

If fact the only time I have ever seen his blush (outside of talking about Xion) was when one of his fangirls attacked him and asked him out in song form.

How pathetic can you get?

And I think that he was blushing on her part because she made a total idiot of herself and he had to reject her.

I snapped my phone shut and checked my watch. I had 45 minutes to get ready.

Crap.

I took the fastest shower on record, put on a tiny bit of makeup (I really can't be bothered with it) and then put on my dress.

I grabbed a bag, some money, my phone and a house key inside and raced out the door.

The place that we were eating was within walking distance of my house so there was no need to drive.

'My last evening out with friends' I thought sadly. 'For a while'

xxxxx

When I arrived out the front of the restaurant I saw Sora and Roxas absently mindedly waiting out the front.

I walked up to them. "Well if it isn't my favourite hookers..." I grinned.

"You mean favourite hook_er" _Roxas grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

"Heya Nam!" Sora greeted me.

"Hey Sora. Where's your other half?" I looked around for Kairi. They practically need each other to live.

"Well, she was actually here with Roxas and I, but she had to run home"- Sora put on a girl voice - "I forgot to wear my new eyeliner and perfume and I'll cry if I don;t get to wear it tonight, Sorwa"

"Then she ran away becuase she knew that we'd hold her hostage for being so vain" Roxas finished.

"I don;t understand girls and makeup. Whats the difference between a new and old eyeliner...jeez I don't really care what she wears. She's always beautiful to me" Sora shrugged.

"Aww you should write a book of romantic phrases" I grinned at him and he blushed.

"Ugh. That was NOTHING. You should hear him on the phone to her. It makes me want to puke" Roxas replied and Sora sweatdropped.

"Roxas don't be gay. Remember when you came to me that time for 'brotherly advice on girls?'" Sora grinned deviously.

"Yeah I do and we do _not _need to being that matter up now" Roxas replied quickly.

"Yeah you're right. It would be kinda awkward" Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "But then again; _I love awkward" _he smirked.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"No!" Roxas pleaded.

Sora just grinned, then launched right in. "Well Nams, It was actually about you. When dearest little Roxas here first discovered that he had feelings for you-" Sora started.

"AWWWW!" That was _so_ cute. I unexpectedly jumped on Roxas and kissed him of the mouth. He didn't seem to mind.

"Jeez. I try my best to embarass my brother and he ends up getting lucky...what is the world coming to" Sora commentated folding his arms.

Roxas pulled away and glared at his brother.

"I'll make sure that you can never have kids if you tell Namine any more about that conversation" Roxas narrowed his eyes.

Sora smiled slyly, and was soon tackled to the ground by Kairi.

"I'm so, so sorry I ran away!" Kairi apologized "But I've been wanting to wear my new makeup for AGES and-"

"It's fine Kai" Sora smiled and kissed her on the mouth. "You look beautiful"

Kairi kissed him back more passionately.

That just left Roxas and I awkwardly standing there, not knowing what to say.

His brother and my friend were making out on the pavement in front of the restaurant.

Nice.

"I better separate them while I still can..." Roxas groaned and bent down to break them apart.

They ignored Roxas kept going.

Roxas kept tugging on Sora's sleeve while he made his best attempts to shower Kairi with kisses.

I heard footsteps.

"I didn't know you guys liked threesomes. Huh."

Sora, Roxas, Kairi and I (me standing awkwardly away from my three friends) looked up at Riku, who was towering over us with Xion by his side.

"WHAT THE HELL, HE WAS-" Roxas was practically hyperventilating and pointing furiously at Sora who innocently looked up from Kairi.

"Hi to you too Riku" Kairi smiled unabashed.

"Heya Xion!" Sora waved from his kind of awkward position.

"Uh, hi...Sora" Xion waved shyly.

"Xion! I'm so glad you came! Is Riku being a good boy?" Kairi smiled and managed to pull herself away from Sora. (Good job there Kairi)

Xion laughed.

"We gotta keep a tight leash on that one" Roxas jerked his head towards Riku "He sure is a delinquent...with his extension maths and all...ugh he disgusts me" Roxas grinned.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"It's great that you came Xion!" I smiled at her. "Now let's go inside before human-weapon-boy and his trusty girlfriend make out in public again"

"Human weapon boy?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Your hair could take an eye out. I'm surprised that it doesn't burst the soccer ball when you head it" I smiled sweetly at him and he narrowed his eyes.

Roxas slung his arm around my shoulder and we walked over to our reserved table.

We were still expecting Hayner, Pence and Olette.

Olette would be coming with Hayner, no doubt.

We sat down and looked at the menu.

I saw Kairi, who was sitting across the table from Riku and Xion, stealthily grab her camera from her bag and sit in her lap.

Roxas, Sora and I smirked at her.

I stared down at the menu.

What did I really want anyway?

Hold that thought.

Hayner and Olette walked in.

"Hey everyone...WOAH RIKU HAS A GIRL-" Hayner stopped when Riku winced with irritation and bone crushed his arm.

"Xion! I've heard so much about you! It's so great to finally meet you" Olette smiled at her while Hayner decided whether or not Riku had broken his arm or not.

The waiter bought over a few bottles of water and glasses.

"You guys enjoy" he winked at me and I shuddered.

"Enjoy what, the water?" Kairi gave him a weird look as he stalked away.

Creep.

"Can we order now I'm dying of anorexia here" Sora whined.

We'd been here for literally under 5 minutes.

"Sora, the day you die of anorexia will be the day I get a sex change. Not going to happen" I told him bluntly.

"...Which is actually in 20 minutes. Shit Namine, we better run you over to the hospital" Roxas grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"But I need food I'm a growing child" Sora put on his puppy dog eyes.

"Hate to break it to you, but you are actually 16" Roxas replied in monotone as he read a menu.

"Well I'm still older than _you" _Sora pouted and instantly looked 5 years old.

"By what, like 2 minutes? I'm taller" Roxas snorted.

"By half an inch. And I reckon that it is just that one spike of hair..." Sora grumbled.

This bantering would go on for ages if someone didn't stop them soon.

"He's a growing person" Kairi replied absently mindedly while she scanned the menu.

Thanks Kairi.

"Um yeah" I replied before things got awkward.

The waitress (who looked like the type of person that was 30 but said that they were 25) bounced halfway over to our table and half died when she saw the 4 good looking guys sitting with us.

She blushed and I could see that she was mentally trying to pull herself together.

She then smoothed her over dyed hair out and slowly walked over (trying for a catwalk style walk and failing. She looked like a person imitating a goose) to our table.

"Hey _guys_...can I take your order?" she said in a pretend seductive voice and swallowed loudly. Her eyes crept around the table and all of the girls got death stares.

I resisted the urge to bitch slap her and say: 'Stop mentally undressing everyone here who male, you whore'

"Uh yeah thanks can I have the pasta with-" Sora was cut off by when she leant over the table.

"What was that honey?" she asked in a fake husky voice even though she clearly heard him.

Sora looked timidly up at her then away quickly.

She wasn't the most attractive of all people. That dark mole above her lip quivered when she talked. Ew.

"Um I'll just have herb bread thanks..." he mumbled.

"Sure thing..." she replied in a whispery voice that sounded way too creepy for public.

She completely ignored Kairi, who looked shocked beyond belief, and went straight on to ask Riku.

"And what would you like good-looking?" she purred.

Xion paled and Riku looked like he would rather be dead.

"I'll decide later" he replied bluntly, folding his muscular arms over his chest.

"Sure thing sweetie" (Oh Jesus) "And for you honey?" she turned around to make sure that Roxas got a clear view of her cleavage.

He looked like he was about to puke.

"Ummm..."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Xion push the bottle of water over. It went all over the table and wet the waitress who yelped.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Xion apologized and handed her a napkin. The waitress snatched it off her.

"You dirty little... oh its fine honey!" she smiled fakely and patted herself dry with a napkin. She momentarily looked away with a hate filled expression and Kairi snapped a photo. Our whole table repressed laughter and Hayner looked like he was thanking god that she hadn't got a chance to visually molest him too.

The waitress gave us one last bitchy grin then bounced away, flipping her hair, completely oblivious to the awful photo we now had of her.

"I think I've lost my appetite" Sora replied glumly.

_____________

**Author Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed :3 **

**Sorry if it sucked. It will get better, I promise :D**

**Remember to Review!**

**~Claudii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow updates (school -_-;), they'll probably continue seeing that I wrote my previous story in the holidays…so bear with me :D I have lots of ideas…this story is going to have a little more drama in it than my other one :P But never fear, I promise that it'll be good :3**

**Remember to review!**

We had finished all of our food (we managed to get a normal waiter who didn't want to molest all of the guys at our table) and we were just sitting around chatting.

"Now that is just plain sexy" Roxas stated sarcastically looking with disgust at the picture that Kairi had taken of the evil waitress. "Xion, if you were a guy, I'd say that you have balls, for getting rid of her and stuff, but that would offend you. You're awesome" he grinned at Xion who immediately brightened. Riku held her hand and sweat dropped.

"Thanks!" she grinned and Riku kissed her on the cheek.

Unfortunately, Kairi missed that shot because she was sucking face with Sora. Again.

I death stared her and she instantly knew why I was annoyed.

"Damn that would have been good" she snickered under her breath to Sora.

"You guys blow" I scowled at them. I wanted a photo of Riku blushing dammit! That is something that doesn't happen, and when it does, I want it printed out on shiny paper for me and the rest of the world to laugh at.

"Go rape Roxas" Sora replied half heartedly as he nuzzled Kairi's cheek.

"Yes Sora. I'm sure you'd appreciate me raping your brother in the middle of a restaurant" I grumbled.

"Who raped me?" Roxas had zoned out for a couple of minutes.

"Hayner" I smiled sweetly at him, catching Hayner off guard as he almost kissed Olette.

"Ew" they both said in unison and grimaced.

"Hey what school do you go to Xion?" Kairi asked, as she and Sora finished their PRD (Public Romance Display).

"Rising Falls Academy" Xion replied **(A/N Yeah, I just realised then that I never mentioned where they all lived -_-; They live in Radiant Garden :3)**

That was the elite private school around the corner from our school. In order to go there, you have to be absolutely loaded.

My friends and I just went to plain old Radiant Garden High. The name sounds nicer than the school.

"Ooh that school looks so pretty...it looks like a castle" Kairi's eyes widened.

"It is nice, but I'm only there on a scholarship. It is full of snobs" Xion rolled her eyes "I'm kind of like the poor relation" she smiled.

"Woah, you must be really smart then!" Sora's eyes widened. Way to be subtle there, Sora.

Xion laughed. "Well I don't really have any friends there...so I just study a lot" she shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"That's horrible...I couldn't go to a place like that...it would suck not having any friends at school" Sora looked shocked beyond belief at someone not having a single friend. "But at least you have us and Riku" he grinned.

Riku blushed.

Kairi was digging around in her hand bag for something.

No photo.

Fuck.

I sweat dropped and decided to give up hope of ever having a single blackmail photo.

"That's more than I deserve" Xion smiled sadly.

"Xion, you deserve the best of everything. Don't talk like that" Riku murmured to her.

I did a double take, because I've never heard Riku say ANYTHING remotely romantic. Ever.

Xion blushed.

"Awww you guys are so cute together" Kairi smiled.

"And it's about time Riku had a-" I cut Hayner off before Riku really _did _break his arm.

"Where is Pence?" I asked quickly.

Hayner and Olette grinned evilly.

"Oh...he met a girl in a comic shop..." Olette started to laugh.

"I invited him but they had 'an expo on' which means some sort of convention thing" Hayner smirked.

"That sucks. I want to see the girl!" I whined.

"Just imagine an average girl, shoulder length dark brown hair, glasses and a Yoda t-shirt" Olette smiled.

"That seems like Pence's type of girl" I nodded grinning.

"She's really nice" Olette sipped her water.

"No, she's horrible" Hayner mumbled and looked away.

"Hayner, you can't hate people just because they beat you in video games" Olette rolled her eyes.

"Hayner...not impressed" Roxas smirked at him. Hayner could _never _accept defeat in anything. Especially his video games.

"Oh shut up. Fine. She's nice" Hayner snapped and sulked like a little boy. Roxas laughed at his annoyed expression.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Princess Leia" Hayner grumbled.

"HAYNER!" Olette punched him in the arm and he smirked.

"Fine. It's Beck or Bekka or something"

"Her name is Becky" Olette concluded.

"That took longer than it should have" Roxas ran his hand through his hair and looked at his twin, who was practically making out with Kairi for the third time tonight. "SORA _GET A ROOM_. I DON'T WANT TO PUKE IN A PUBLIC PLACE" Roxas punched his brother in the side.

Sora grinned shamelessly and put his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

"Lighten up Roxas" Kairi giggled blushing.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Remind me to punch you when we get home" Roxas gave him a death stare.

Sora just smiled angelically.

"I'll punch you so bad that Kairi will never want to look at you again" Roxas replied in a mock-tough-guy voice.

"I'll always love Sora, no matter what he looks like" Kairi cooed and nuzzled against Sora's shoulder.

"PIMP" Roxas remarked loudly and smirked at Sora's blushing.

He may have just said that a little too loudly.

One of the staff looked in our direction with a sour expression and Hayner hooted with laughter, the coke he was drinking almost fizzing out of his nose.

"O-kay we should probably leave now" I stood up and grabbed by bag.

"Why?" Roxas looked up at me with such an innocent expression that I could have just eaten him up.

"Because, Roxie dear" I lowered my voice "We are going to get asked to leave soon any way because you-"

Roxas bought my face close to his.

Didn't expect that. My heart seemed like it was banging against my rib cage and I felt my face get hot.

"Because I what?" he murmured, his nose touching mine. I could smell the cologne that she said he was wearing, and by god did it smell good.

"Um..." my mind was in a daze.  
He didn't let me finish, because he brought his lips to mine.

I blanked out for a minute, because it was just so perfect.

We probably would have made out right then and there, in the middle of the restaurant, but we had to pull away from each other because of Sora's loud, sarcastic clapping.

And laughing.

"Ever heard of _hypocrisy _Roxas?" Sora smirked.

"I'll murder you with a fork" Roxas blushed and stared icily at Sora.

"We should probably leave now...I want to watch something on TV..." Hayner stood up.

"What you mean that sci-fi movie marathon?" Olette joked.

If there was one thing on this earth that Hayner hated, it was sci-fi.

"Yes, Olette. You know me too well" he rolled his eyes.

"Alrighty then" Roxas bounced out of his chair (damn that bitch had grown tall) and scooped me up bridal style, attracting the attention of our whole table and the rest of the restaurant.

I inwardly died.

"She looks happy" Riku stated sarcastically raised his eyebrows at my pained expression.

"Of course she does! Who wouldn't love to be pushed up against my abs?" Roxas waggled his eyebrows.

"Well, maybe not in the middle of a restaurant, being held wedding style" I jabbed my finger into his side, hoping that he would drop me.

Fail.

He just hooted with laughter.

Damn,

"Don't tickle me!" he laughed.

"Oh that sounded _so_ dirty..." Kairi smirked.

"KAIRI!" Roxas and I screamed at her at the same time.

I could hear loud, angry footsteps.

"Are you _children _leaving?" some nasty looking old man appeared over Roxas' shoulder.

What a bitch.

He was the type of person that looked like if they smiled, their whole face would just crumble right off their skull.

I resisted the urge to wave and grin at him from my awkward position.

"You betcha Gramps!" Roxas flashed his special grin that made authoritave figures want to murder him.

I think that it did the job. It left Uncle Angry practically quivering with rage.

"You take care of the bill Sora" Roxas slammed some money on the table and marched right out of the restaurant.

I could only imagine Sora's doomed expression.

Roxas set me down on a seat a few metres away from the entrance,

"You know that you are one day going to be killed by an old person" I laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment" Roxas grinned. "Oh I almost forgot..."

He reached into his deep jacket pockets and pulled out a small, light blue paper crane with a sparkly silver paisley pattern printed on the paper.

"I had to make you another one because that maths bastard guy ruined your other one" he shrugged and handed it to me.

I had never held a paper crane before. Sounds stupid, I know, but it was just so beautiful, and I've always wanted to see one up close.

"It is perfect" I stared in awe of it. It seemed to glow in my hands.

I could see that Roxas was blushing. He ran his hand through his hair and fidgeted with the checkered wristband that he was wearing.

I stretched my neck up so that I could kiss him on the cheek.

"So...you like it?" he smiled nervously.

"Roxas I _love _it. In fact, I love everything that you make for me! Lotuses, Paper Cranes, Waffles...happy..." I ticked off things on my hands.

I could have kept going, Roxas made my life worth living. I could see his expression lift when I said that he made me happy.

I put my hand on the back his neck and brought my lips to his.

Nothing in the entire world would ever be as perfect as this moment.

His lips brushed my cheek and ran down into the hollow of my neck. I sighed in content.

"You know, happy is almost an insult for the way that you make me feel" I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "You make me feel so much more"

**____________**

**Author note:**

**Well that was a sort of filler chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the shortness and horrible slow updates, I've just been so busy lately and I wrote this when I was meant to be studying for maths...my worst subject by FAR x_x **

**I can't believe I never put in where they lived! I'll have to update old chapters from Namine's Drama when I get the chance. **

**Gahh Days is getting me down...I just saw the cut scene where our poor, dear little Roxas is eating ice cream all alone and says something like: "The least Axel could have done was show up" and Axel is right around the corner looking all emo. That made me shed a tear. GOD THESE GAMES ARE SO FREAKING DEPRESSING SOMETIMES D; (And just **_**where **_**was Namine is Roxas' time of need?! Probably being freaked out by DiZ or something...I HATE DIZ D: )**

**I'll stop my ranting now (I seem to have full on conversations with myself in the author note space -_-; ) and let you guys review. **

**Seriously, I love your reviews so much, and they really are what keeps me writing this story!**

**Love you guys! And yes, some more interesting stuff is going to happen soon n_n**

**~Claudii**


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep.

You know when it is too hot to with blankets on but too cold to sleep without? Yeah, that was just 1 of the reasons why I couldn't sleep.

The second was that I had to see my bitch-mom tomorrow, or rather today really seeing that it was past midnight. And that was totally going to screw my life over.

And the third reason was that I wanted Roxas with me. I know I sound like some overly-clingy spineless girlfriend, but I wasn't in the mood to be alone with my thoughts (they were annoying me too much).

After another 10 minutes of failing to fall asleep I groaned in defeat, violently kicked my blankets off and flipped my light switch on. I knew that I wasn't going to sleep any time soon so I may as well make the most of being awake.

I absently stepped down my stairs into the kitchen and boiled the kettle to make a cup of tea. I searched the cupboards high and low for a teabag (I hadn't been shopping in ages) and when I eventually found one, I suspected that the kettle had gone cold.

So I made myself some lukewarm earl gray tea.

Exotic.

I sipped moodily at it and walked back up to my room. I ripped open my draw and dug around until I found my sketch book. I unusually didn't feel like drawing. I just wanted to look.

Opening it up, I flipped through all of the pages. A lot of my pictures were just random things (I won't go into detail because there are a _lot) _but more were of Roxas.

Roxas.

Even just thinking his name made my heart hurt. In truth, the last time I had seen him was only a couple of hours ago, where we practically made out on my doorstep for seven solid minutes before Sora called him asking what he was doing and why he was taking so long. Roxas gave his usual 'having sex' reply (which no one took that seriously thank god) and gave me a look of utter sadness before walking off into the darkness.  
I continued to flick through my many drawings of him. There was even one of him with a quizzical look doing origami. I loved watching him fold the paper carefully and swear when he screwed it up, but I loved the look on his face more when he finished a piece and was admiring it. Or when he gave it to me, how he blushed cutely and ran his hand through his hair.

God. This really sucks.

Now I feel angry, lonely _and _sad.

I looked around for my childhood teddy bear (Whose name is Pennyweather. How it was named that I am yet to discover).

She (well at least I think that it was a she. Not that it matters. It's a teddy. I'm babbling) was sitting on top of my dresser. Sure, she is missing an eye and a leg, and might look slightly moldy-

Scratch the bear.

I _don't_ want teddy AIDS.

Now I'm going psychotic from lack of sleep. And I'm scaring myself.

I could just freaking cry.

I sighed loudly and flopped onto my bed.

What the hell was wrong with me? I could call Roxas but he was probably asleep and I didn't want to piss his mom and brother off. Roxas doesn't have contact with his dad. The last time he saw him was when he was 3 or something. So we're kinda both stuck in the no dad department...

Hope you enjoyed that bit of Taoto family history.

_Now back to me._

My eyes ached and I was starting to get a killer headache. This was awful. I felt a tear escape out of the corner of my eye and I crossed my arms over my chest.

Before I could just full on cry, I remembered something.

I had Roxas' paper crane.

The paper crane that was meant to bring me luck and happiness.

My eyes flew open and I slammed the slight switch on. I half commando-rolled-fell out of bed and raced over to the table upstairs that I had put it on.

How the hell did I only think of this now?

I picked it up, and almost immediately I felt more peaceful. I felt almost as whole as I did when I was with Roxas. The silver paisley pattern seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. I was breathing heavily. Roxas had made this for me. And I needed him. The small paper bird sat delicately in my palms, and I just stared at it. Roxas must have put a lot of care into it, not that I'm any origami expert. The beak and wings were folded so perfectly, that it was hard to believe that it was only made out of paper. It almost seemed real, in a way.

I walked back into my room, and sat the crane on my bedside table, and I had no more trouble getting to sleep.

-----------

I awoke at 6am to the smell of burning.

My eyes flew open and my nose wrinkled.

How could something be on fire when I hadn't even used to oven? (Well being as accident prone as me, I guess that it is possible)

I raced downstairs into the kitchen.

And I stopped dead.

My mother was standing there, in all her bitchy glory, frying the life out of some poor piece of food.

I stared at her for a couple of seconds, trying to recover from the sudden shock of seeing her there.

In _my _house.

Well, not really. But I like to think so.

"Mom" I breathed cautiously, trying desperately not to inhale the awful smell that her cooking created.

"What? Put the kettle on" she snapped, not even looking at me.

So I don't get a "Namine sweetheart! I've missed you so much! I'll go get my suitcase so you can look at all of the presents I got for you" not even a 'hello'. I just get a blunt 'Put the kettle on (and stay the hell away from me you leper')

I felt light headed as I walked over to flip the switch on the kettle. I really didn't know what to say to her, or if I was even game enough to say anything.

But I decided to try anyway.

"So...did you have a nice holiday?"

There. A nice innocent little question that should score me some good girl points.

Epic fail.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know. I'm actually more interested in what _you _got up to while I was away" she turned around to give me a hard stare but I made sure that my eyes didn't make contact with hers.

"I didn't get up to anything...why would you think that?" I mumbled.

_Why the hell did I just ask that?_

"Well" my mother's frizzy, pale greyish brown hair seemed to look static for the moment.

If I thought about it, she kind of reminded me of the devil, with the smoky entrance and everything.

"I haven't forgotten that _conversation _we had a few weeks ago. When you were sleeping with those two stupid boys"

Oh for the love of god. If she didn't take that so seriously, it would actually be funny.

"Mom, I was sleeping next to them. Not 'sleeping'" I made air quotations "with them"

"Well I still don't believe you" she put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

What a freaking bitch.

"Mom, you can think whatever you like, but I'm telling you, there is no way in hell that I slept with _two _boys. I wouldn't do something like that!"

She didn't reply. In fact, I almost would have preferred it if she _did _reply because the silence was so deathly. I could feel the hairs on my arms stand up.

She angrily stabbed whatever she was frying (I couldn't tell what it was seeing that it was practically charcoal black) and slammed it onto a plate, giving me the mother of all death stares.

"I'm going for a walk" I announced in a meek tone and walked out the front door.

More like ran.

I was expecting her to come chasing after me with a sharpened knife, yelling profanities at the top of her lungs at me, but she merely just glanced at me as I left.

---------

I feel like such a hooker.

And I didn't even realise that I was in my pyjamas until I found myself on Roxas' door step.

Oh well, they may be daggy and kinda skimpy (on account of it being so hot) but they'd have to do.

I found Roxas' spare key and opened up his front door quietly, knowing that no one was going to be awake.

I almost tripped over his skateboard (which was a death trap just waiting to kill someone like me) and just about had a heart attack thinking that I might have made some unwanted noise when I quickly stepped over it.

I tiptoed to his room and opened the door, trying to make minimal noise, and felt as though I had just escaped from hell and was now in heaven.

Roxas was lying shirtless in his bed, tangled in a blanket breathing softly.

My eyes combed over his toned body, the only piece of clothing he was wearing were boxers and his hair was gorgeously messed up.

Calm you hormones Namine.

Pure thoughts.

Pure thoughts.

Ok.

Wait…

Ok. I think I'm good now.

I made my way over to him and gently nudged his shoulder.

"Roxas?" I whispered.

"...uuhhuhh....." he mumbled something unintelligible.

"Roxas" I poked his cheek and his eyes slowly opened.

"What...Namine what are you doing here?" he lazily sat up and rubbed his eyes smiling slightly. "It's 6:30...woah...your pjs are hot..." he moved over in his bed and patted the spot next to him.

I near had a cardiac arrest and my face was bright red, but climbed in. He put his arm around me and I snuggled up next to him.

"Sorry for waking you...the devil returned" I whispered.

"What? Why are you playing video games at 6am...?"

Huh?

Roxas never was the brightest person in the morning.

"I'm not. My mothers back"

"Oh...OH. Shit. Stay here with me..." he laid down next to me and kissed me gently on the cheek.

I breathed in the wonderful scent of his cologne and slowly fell asleep, feeling happier than ever.

-------------

"Roxas breakfast is-WHAT THE FUCK?"

My eyelids flew open. I was curled up with Roxas (in what some would call a suggestive position).

His arms were wrapped possessively around me and my face was buried in his chest.

Sora stood gaping at the doorway.

We had a ten second stare off before I exploded.

"SORA DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE OH MY GOD-"

Sora held his hands up in a defeated manner and smiled slyly at me.

"Tell it to the judge Nam. You're in bed with my brother who is half nude" now it was my turn to blush "cuddling up to him in semi revealing pjs...hmmmm"

His grin grew wider and wider.

And Roxas was still sleeping.

Not for freaking long.

"Roxas!" I shook his shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah?...Oh hi Sora" he lazily waved at his brother like me being in his bed with him all cuddled up was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey" Sora raised his chin at his brother.

"What – shit. This looks bad" Roxas untangled himself from me and sat up.

"I know" Sora grinned.

"It's not like you can act so nonchalant" Roxas frowned at his brother.

"Nah I guess you're right. If I saw you and Namine doing something that Kairi and I haven't done already, I'd throw a dollar at it. And I mean that in the least dirty way possible" Sora raised his eyebrows.

"Thanks for the disturbing visuals" Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb and winced.

Sora laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh well...you two should _fix yourselves up _before mom sees you. Now that would be _so _funny"

"Let me help you leave" Roxas narrowed his eyes and started to get out of bed, before Sora shut the door and disappeared.

"Well that was...awkward" Roxas smirked and pulled a t-shirt over his head.

I should have bought some clothes.

Now everything is going to look even more suspicious.

Yay.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"You should sleep over more often" Roxas' cheeks were tinged with pink and he sat down next to me on his bed.

"I'd like that" I kissed his neck.

"You want breakfast here? I think moms making pancakes...from what I can smell"

"Hell yes. And I haven't seen your mom in ages. I feel mean" I frowned.

"Well then prepare to be tackle hugged" Roxas smiled.

"Does she know about...us?" It wasn't that I cared. Roxas' mom was probably one of the nicest people that I ever knew.

"I dunno. She'll be happy" Roxas shrugged and took my hand as we made our way out to his kitchen.

"Namine!" Aerith (aka Roxas and Sora's mom) practically did tackle me to the ground.

"Aerith!" I smiled at her and hugged her back.

"I've missed you Nam. I hate working at all of these annoying hours...it gets me down" she glanced at what I was wearing. "Sleepover?"

"Uhh I wouldn't call it_ just _a sleepover mom" Sora waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Roxas punched him hard in the arm.

"Well my mom got back earlier than she originally planned to stay" I started and Aerith's expression dulled. Mentioning my mother had that effect on people. Even cheerful people like Aerith. "And I had a fight with her this morning...and I came here a few hours ago...sorry if that was bad or anything..." I trailed off, not really sure what to say.

Aerith put her hands on my shoulders "You know that you are always welcome here Namine, honey, no matter what the time or situation"

"Thanks" I smiled at her.

Roxas and Sora were so lucky. I wished that my mom was like Aerith.

Come to think of it, Aerith had been more of a mother to me than my own.

"So, Roxas. You and Namine are together?" Aerith asked casually as she poured everyone a glass of juice.

Roxas and I turned beet red.

"Yeah..." he stared down at his pancake.

"That is so wonderful! I knew that you two liked each other!" Aerith's eyes had practically gone star shaped. "Just remember to stay safe and-"

"MOM" Roxas stopped her abruptly before we got a sex ed lesson at the breakfast table (nice way to start the morning). Sora started laughing and choked on his juice. Roxas thumped him on the back (probably taking out his embarrassment on him rather than caring the he was choking), while he gasped for air in between hysterical fits of laughter.

"Same goes for you and Kairi, Sora darling"

Haha.

That shut him up.

Sora nodded and tried to clear his airways of the last few drops of juice.

Awkward silence followed.

"You know what? I'm going on the internet" Roxas declared suddenly and grabbed my wrist.

"You never cease to amaze me, Roxas" Sora rolled his eyes at Roxas' lame attempt to escape from the potential awkward conversation that was about to follow.

Roxas led me to his room and turned on his laptop.

"Shall I look away while you hide your porn?" I joked.

"That would be much appreciated madam" he replied in a snooty voice.

Roxas clicked on Facebook and brought his page up.

----

**Username: Roxaslikesicecream **(very creative there Roxas)

**Password: *************

**Roxas Taoto: is with Namine. Had a kind of sleepover :D**

**Kairi Hayashi likes this**

**Comments (22):**

**Sora Taoto: **I wouldn't call it a sleepover. It was more a sex over.

**Kairi Hayashi: **Woooo Nam and Roxie ;D

**Roxas Taoto: **Kairi, this is Namine. We didn't do anything. Your boyfriend just has a dirty mind. I'll hit him for you.

**Sora Taoto: **Ooh ouch I'm scared. I can hear Roxas laughing. I think I could puke. What _are _you guys doing?!

**Roxas Taoto: **You're pretty brave on here, seeing that I'm about to walk over and suffocate you.

**Riku Takani: **What the hell?

**Roxas Taoto: **Stay away if you want to keep your sanity (its Namine)

**Riku Takani: **Nah this is funny (Hi Namine)

**Kairi Hayashi: **Sora I'm coming over :3

**Sora Taoto: **Yay :D

**Roxas Taoto: **What are you, 5?

**Sora Taoto: **Mentally

**Roxas Taoto: **KAIRI can you please bring me some clothes? I ran away from home at 6am (I'll explain later) and I only have skimpy pjs that are embarrassing to look at (Oh by the way its me, Namine talking. But I think that Roxas said he wants some of your clothes too.)

**Roxas Taoto:** What the hell? I like your pjs Namine.

**Kairi Hayashi: **Kay :D

**Sora Taoto: **I always knew that Roxas liked to wear girl's clothes. Thanks for the publicity Nam.

**Roxas Taoto: **You're welcome (its Namine)

**Roxas Taoto: **Sora where are you?

**Sora Taoto: **In my room. Why?

**Roxas Taoto: **I'm coming to punch you. Don't move.

**Riku Takani: **Why do you guys talk on here when you live together?

**Sora Taoto: **No idea

----

Roxas actually did stand up, but I pulled him back down.

"Do you want to be murdered by Kairi?"

He contemplated this for a few seconds before sitting back down.

"Hmmm...no. She's scary when she's angry" he smirked and scrolled through Facebook, reading all of the unimportant status updates that all of his so called 'friend's added.

**Roxas Taoto - 311 friends. **

Oh _as if._

"What the hell? I doubt that you've even _met _that many people" I pointed to the ridiculously large number on the screen.

"Hahaha I know. What can I say? I have fans" he smirked arrogantly.

"What you mean slut fangirls? I think that you just like big numbers" I smiled sweetly then put on my baby voice. "They mwake Woxie fweel special"

"Oh burn. I can't help it if people love me. You're just jealous cos you only have like 15 people on yours"

"That's because I only care about what those 15 people have to say cos I actually _know _them. Like, who the hell is 'Akira Sanyu'?" I pointed at one of the numerous status updates.

"Hahaha you tell me" Roxas laughed.

"They could be a 70 year old man!" I screeched.

"They must be very flattering photos because the display picture makes them look like a 20 year old girl" he added smugly.

"Smart ass" I grinned.

"Dumb ass" he smiled sweetly and leant over to kiss me.

**__________________**

**Author Note:**

**Mwahaha I bet you all thought that Namine's mom was gonna be Larxene. **

**Nope. Larxene is way too cool. She's gonna be in the story later. So be excited.**

**I just made up some ugly woman who we can all grow to hate. (I'm not dropping any more hints cos I'll spoil it _)**

**Sorry sorry sorry for the slow updates. I'll update weekly from now on (I'm gonna aim for every Friday or earlier). **

**And I know the ending of this chapter was weird, but it was kinda hard to end XD**

**So review my pretties :D (I'm in need of a coffee. Don't be freaked out :P)**

**~Claudii**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey...guys!" Kairi pranced into Roxas' room hand in hand with Sora interrupting our kiss.

Bitch.

Die.

NOW!

"Oh hey Kairi" I looked away so that she couldn't see how red I was.

"Were we interrupting something?" I could hear the smirk in Sora's voice.

"Yeah, actually you were" Roxas scowled at him.

"I got clothes for you Nami!" Kairi held up the plastic bag and threw it to me.

"Ugh. Kairi I'm not wearing your lingerie" I joked as I caught it.

"Oh please. Roxas would like that" Kairi grinned and waggled her eyebrows. She seemed kind of hyper.

"Yeah actually, I would" he continued scrolling through his Facebook page.

I slapped his arm.

Luckily Kairi hadn't gone over board with the clothes. I think she sometimes sees me as a human Barbie doll.

Today, she had just given me a tank top and some mini shorts.

Yay.

"Thanks Kairi! I'll go get changed" I stood up and walked out of Roxas' room, eager to get out of my pyjamas that were starting to embarrass me.

"You want Roxas to _help you _Nam?" Sora laughed at my death stare.

"Do you want me to shoot you?"

"No"

"Then there's your answer"

I walked off to the bathroom, threw my clothes on and was back in record time.

Just in time to see Sora and Kairi making out on Roxas' bed.

I pulled a face.

Roxas saw my disturbed expression and laughed.

"You should have seen the time when-"

"I think I'll pass" I rolled my eyes. I did _not _want to hear mentally scarring stories about my 2 friends.

"No! You have a sick mind. I meant when mom caught them making out on the lounge. Jeez and you think I'm crazy" Roxas smirked.

I laughed and made my way over to him and childishly placed myself on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Remember the time when they got detention in geography for making out that time?" I grinned.

"YES!" Kairi suddenly piped up and laughed. "You should have seen the teacher's face!"

"No. You should have seen _Sora's _face. I don't think that he was ever more embarrassed in his life" Roxas smiled sweetly at his twin who narrowed his eyes back.

"That teacher's just weird. He wouldn't understand affection" Sora said in a thoughtful tone.

"You mean he's a prude" Roxas replied bluntly.

Everyone sweat-dropped and Roxas grinned.

"You are such an idiot" I laughed.

"Yeah and?" he kissed me on the forehead.

Kairi 'awwed' and Sora just watched in a dumbfounded way.

"OH MY GOD I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU GUYS!" Kairi suddenly exploded.

"Don't hurt yourself Kairi" Sora grinned impishly at her.

"SHUTTUP IT WAS IMPORTANT I CANT REMEMBER" Kairi's eyes widened making her look like a madwoman.

"Did you give her Coke Sora?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"She wanted it!" Sora replied helplessly as he watched his sugar high girlfriend practically bounce off the walls.

"Ever heard of being whipped?" Roxas smirked.

"What the hell, I am not!..." Sora grumbled.

Kairi usually goes crazy like this for 2 reasons.

1) She has had an over load of sugar

And 2) Let's just say that Roxas talks about it more than he should.

Oh dear god no. He's is going to say it.

Maybe if I don't think it he'll magically forget.

Oh my god.

Roxas got that signature evil look on his face.

The look when he is about to-

"She's PMS-ing" he declared.

Yep.

Read my mind.

The perv.

"OH MY GOD HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Kairi jumped up off the bed.

Is it too much to ask for normal friends?

And who the hell gets excited when someone jumps to that assumption?

Roxas grinned.

"I can _always _tell. Right Nam?"

Do not look him in the eye.

Do not-

Damn.

STOP SMILING ROXAS!

"I reckon I have some sort of special ability-"

"No you are just a perv" I grinned.

"But I'm always right aren't I?"

I just awkwardly looked away and made some sort of agreeing noise (stupid sexy Roxas), while Kairi groaned about not being able to remember what she had to tell us.

I hope she remembers soon because I'm getting to the point where I want to slap her for forgetting whatever was so important in the first place.

"I think my brain has died" Kairi declared slumped sadly down next to Sora who immediately put his arm around her shoulder.

"Was there anything living in there any way?" I teased.

"What about I make us all some waffles, then the sugar fairy might remember what she had to tell us" Roxas offered.

Waffles.

Oh. My. God.

Roxas, I love you. I don't care if you are a perv.

"Thanks"

Did I say that out loud?

Oh well it's true.

And I get a free kiss.

AND WAFFLES!!!

-------------

Sora. I know you want that waffle, but you are going to die if you touch it. I mean it- no, don't look at it, it's mine.

"What?" Sora spun round meeting my death stare.

"You steal that waffle and I'll stab you with my fork" I replied trying to intimidate him.

He just laughed.

"I'm serious" I kept scowling.

"Sure you are. It isn't even off the iron yet" he grinned sweetly at me.

"No Sora, she'll seriously castrate you or something if you steal it. She's obsessed with them" Roxas lifted the top off the waffle iron.

Oh my god.

Anticipation.

"You're feral Roxas" Sora gave him a weird look.

He started to pull on one of the waffles corners.

Sora and I looked at each other and both ran for Roxas, who looked like a kitten that was just about to get eaten alive by rabid hyenas.

But Roxas, being the moron he is just tossed it to Kairi.

She drenched it in syrup and ate it in about 5 seconds flat.

All of the blood drained from my face.

There was no point in living any more.

I could just cry.

"You do know there is going to be more Nami" Roxas laughed at my horrified expression.

"Mmphhg" I slumped on one of the barstools and put my head in my hands.

"Thereee ya go!" Roxas put a plate down in front of me.

Well that was quick.

Oh my god.

GIANT WAFFLE!

"What the hell Roxas I missed dinner last night I'm starving!" Sora whined.

"Yeah well THAT will teach you not to stay at Kairi's until all hours. Darn kids" Roxas smirked.

"You suck" Sora grumbled.

"I'll burn you with the waffle iron"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna burn a big ugly-ass mark right on your face and-"

"OH MY GOD I REMEMBER!" Kairi shot out of her seat.

Wel it was about time.

"What?!" Roxas threw a waffle at Sora, who wasn't watching and it hit him in the face.

Ha.

"OW BITCH THAT'S HOT!"

"Yeah suck it up" Roxas replied.

"Shut up you two or she'll forget!" I screamed at them.

Lucky Aerith had left for work, or she would think that we were all insane.

"Well" Kairi started "I reckon that we should have a birthday party for Roxas and Sora! Cos after all, it is only in a week"

My jaw dropped.

"_That _was the important thing that you had to tell us?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah!" Kairi replied nodding enthusiastically.

Talk about an overreaction.

"It _is_ the biggest event of the year Nam. God, I didn't write that countdown in your school diary for _nothing" _Roxas pouted.

"Yeah, you know, It's a shame that you got the numbers mixed up though, because you were about 3 days off your actual birthday, dumbass" I grinned at him.

"It's the effort that counts!" he shrugged.

"Sure"

"Anyway, don't you think that it is a good idea? I mean last time we just hung out in Namine's basement and stuffed ourselves with chocolate"

"Which was fun" Sora grinned.

"Hell yeah it was, but I want to give you guys a _party party" _Kairi said.

"And I get to eat cake first cos I'm older" Sora grinned smugly looking at Roxas.

"Over my dead body" Roxas narrowed his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at their bantering.

I swear that all they ever talk about is food.

"We need to get planning!" Kairi death stared them and they closed their mouths.

If anyone knew how to shut Sora and Roxas up, it was Kairi.

So we came up with this list:

_**KAIRI AND NAMINE'S PARTY LIST**_

Commented by **Namine, **Kairi,_Roxas –( Overlord of the World) _and Sora - (Kairi's boyfriend :D )

1) We. Need. Food

**Yeah, and lots of it. They eat like pregnant women**

Hey!

**You do Sora. Don't try hide it. You and Roxas should embrace your greed and uncanny ability not to gain weight.**

:D

2) Venue?

**Roxas' house :D**

_Now that would be sexy._

**How is that sexy? Would you even be allowed?**

_It's my way of saying awesome. I'll ask._

**Whatever.**

3) DRINKS!!!

**And we get those how?**

I have my sources. Riku can pass for an adult. I think.

4) Cake

**In the words of Roxas, we need a 'sexy cake'**

What type of cake?

_Ice cream cake! :D_

**And you are how old?**

_..._

5) Music

_GOOD GIRLS GO BAD!!!_

Roxas, that's a single song.

**Lily Allen :D**

What?! I don't want chick music at our party!

You're mean D:

6) GLOW STICKS!

**Roxas, if you steal all of the purple ones again, I'll seriously hurt you.**

The purple ones are BEAST :D

**I know Kairi. That's why Blondie stole all of mine**

_It is called 'sharing' Namine. You should practice it._

**Ouch. That cut deep.**

_Love you!_

**Love you more :D**

List will be continued at a later date :D

* * *

"What was the point of writing all over that when we can just talk to each other here?' Sora asked chewing on his pen.

Good question.

"I'm too lazy to talk" I rolled over onto my back.

My wrist was dead from writing.

"Can we have a piñata?" Roxas asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Roxas, how about we book a McDonald's party for you then? You want an ice cream cake and piñata. And booze and piñata sticks do not mix" I raised en eyebrow at him.

"That would be _so_ cool" Roxas sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"She was joking, Roxas" Kairi gave him a weird look and chucked her pen at him.

"That sucks" Sora piped up.

Oh for the love of god.

They were turning 17 and wanted a freaking McDonalds party.

I glanced over at the clock from my corpse like position (I was sprawled out all over the ground) and nearly had a heart attack.

It was 2:30pm.

And I couldn't stay here forever.

I was going to have to take some serious abuse when I got home.

"Where are you going?" Roxas looked at me as I sprang up.

"Ermmm Devil's Lair?"

Understatement of the century.

"Oh. You want me to walk back with you?" Roxas got up off the floor,

"No. Mom will eat you" I sighed.

"Yeah, true" Roxas sighed. "I'll see you later Nam" he leant over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah...later"

**Author Note:**

**Not thrilled with this chapter…it is so rushed T_T but at least the story can actually stat progressing now :D I've got lots of things planned…**

**Oh, and I've almost finished Days (Day 352 D: ) So I'm preparing for a major cry fest. Poor Roxas. I want to hug him :3 So, just as a warning, by the time the next chapter is posted, I'll be an emotional wreck and be ranting on and on about how unfair life is and how much I love Roxas :D. **

**Review!**

**~Claudii**


	5. Chapter 5

I started walking home from Roxas' house. The sun was beating down on me so hard that I felt like I was being deep fried. I wiped some sweat off my forehead and eventually found my way to my doorstep.

Scrubbing my feet on the 'Welcome' mat (how ironic) I slowly opened the door.

I _really _didn't want to run into my mother, but it is kinda hard not to when I live in the same house as she does.

But the whole house was completely quiet.

I tiptoed up the stairs, near having a heart attack when one squeaked slightly, and slowly turned the door knob to my room.

Yes.

I made it in without being assassinated, burnt, or stabbed by my mother.

I felt a small smile of triumph flash across my face.

I should be awarded a medal. With sneaking skills like that, I could be a Bond girl (I'm joking).

I poked around under my bed for my sketch book and eventually came across it (along with a banana peel that had started growing some hair and my horribly embarrassing year 7 Phys Ed book which I promised myself that I would burn)

Opening it up, the picture I drew of me kicking Roxas when he gave a virus to my laptop greeted me. I grinned at the insane expression that I had drawn on my face.

Seeing that I could never actually kick him, let alone reach his face with my foot (the kid grows at a freakish rate) I jokingly drew pictures of me beating him up whenever he annoyed me.

Funnily enough, he actually laughed at them too.

I sighed, and flopped down onto my bed, and I felt a piece of paper crackle under me when my head slammed against the pillow.

I rolled over and smoothed it out.

It read:

**7:00 **

Um ok?

What was so special about 7:00? And was it today or tomorrow?

OH MY GOD.

WHAT IF I'M GOING TO BE MOLESTED AND-

_Calm down Namine._

Sure. You'd be scared too if there was some creepy-ass note on your pillow and you were home alone, brain.

My panic levels skyrocketed.

I chewed on my thumb and ran a hand through my hair.

What if it was a fake time, and I was going to be robbed/molested/kidnapped or worse in the next five minutes?

My mother never gave me her mobile number (not that I would have ever wanted it until now) so I couldn't call her.

The only other person I could call would be...

Roxas.

I'd only been at his house 15 minutes ago, but at least he'd have more chance of taking out a band of murderers than me.

I grabbed my mobile phone off my dresser and called him.

PICK UP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD-

"Hello?" he answered in his 'phone voice' (come on, everyone has one)

"Oh, Roxas, hi. Can you come over please...I'm scared" Did that sound like the most pathetic thing in the world or what?

"Uhh what?"

"Just come over" I groaned.

"But won't your mom...like...kill me or something?" I could picture the contemplating expression on his face.

"She's not here, and I don't know when she's getting back...but can you please just come?! Something freaky happened" I sounded panicky.

"I'll be right there" he hung up, probably thinking that there was some sort of maniac loose in my house.

There could be.

I nervously paced around my room for five minutes, almost peeing myself when I tripped over my own feet.

I heard a knock at the door.

But I recognized it as Roxas' knock so I didn't freak out.

Much.

I raced blindly down the stairs, flung the door open, grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him in, making sure that I locked the door.

"Jeez paranoid much?!" Roxas smirked and leant down to kiss me on the forehead.

"I have a pretty darn good reason bitch" I took his hand and led him up the stairs into my room, pushing him onto my bed.

"Err..." Roxas blushed and looked away.

Smooth Namine. That looked pretty darn suggestive.

"Oh god no, I'm not a creep" I laughed at his highly embarrassed expression.

"Haha...cos I was gonna say..." he laughed nervously trailed off running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah you wish. Look" I handed him the piece of paper with the time writing on it.

He raised him eyebrows. "And?"

DONT YOU FREAKING 'AND' ME ROXAS! THIS COULD BE A MATTER BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH!

"I came home and found it on my pillow and I don't know what it means" I said in a fake calm voice and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hmmmm" Roxas studied it "It is probably just from your mom" he shrugged.

"But what if it isn't?! What if a murderer already came and killed her, and now they're waiting to kill me and gave me a note with a fake time and-"  
"Oh god Namine where _do _you come up with these things?" Roxas grinned.

"I was scared" I admitted in a small voice.

"Well, my best bet is that your mom has gone out somewhere and left you this, which means that she'll be back at 7pm tonight" Roxas smiled gently at me.

"Yeah…but why would she need to go out? I mean, she just got back from Europe...wouldn't she want to rest or something?" I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, but it _is _you mom that we are talking about. She's weird" Roxas pointed out.

"True" I sighed.

"And I'm pretty sure that your house is murderer free" he added.

"Yeah..." I still felt scared to be alone though, which was weird, seeing that I had spent all those months by myself.

"Roxas?" I leant against his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"If she doesn't come back tonight, can you...stay the night? I mean she might mean like, if she comes home, you wouldn't have to, but-"

"YES!" Roxas grinned excitedly, reminding me of an overexcited schoolgirl.

I laughed.

"Jeez eager much" I teased.

"I'll get my stuff now!" he ran out of my room, thundered down the steps and flew out the front door, totally dismissing my paranoia.

What a special young boy he was.

Momentarily forgetting about my robber/murderer paranoia, I decided that I should clean up my room a bit, seeing that Roxas was sleeping over. Roxas can even sleep in my bed, while I sleep on the floor.

I am _that_ nice. (Haha)

But in order to sleep on the floor, I'd have to actually make sure that there was some floor to sleep on.

So for the next 10 minutes I furiously picked up all of my clothes and put the dirty ones in the wash, chucked out half finished bad drawings that I had abandoned and got rid of any type of edible substances (like that disgusting banana).

By the time I finished, my room looked a lot nicer than it had ever looked, and you could actually walk in a straight line across the floor without tripping over something and breaking your neck.

Whilst I admired my newly clean room, I heard more furious pounding up the steps and my heart started to stutter.

I really don't want to die. I'm too young and innocent, hell, I've never even-

"LOOK NAMINE I BROUGHT OREOS!"

Why hello Roxas, thanks for giving me a cardiac arrest back there.

"Well actually they were Sora's, but I stole them for us" he smirked "Oh...did I scare you?" he added meekly.

"No, you just gave me a heart bypass" I smiled sweetly at him. "Score" I grinned at the bag of Oreo's he was holding.

"Sora will probably kill me, but it's worth it. OH and I got us a movie!" he waved some highly gory horror film in front of my face. The cover was enough to make me have nightmares for the rest oh my life.

"Ergh you know I hate those movies!" I whined.

"And who has the upper hand in this situation my dear? Roxas, Oreo Overlord" (he really loved that word) "Or Namine, the girl"

Well, at least he didn't call me a boy.

"Oreo person" I grumbled.

"Sorry?"

"OREO OVERLORD DAMMIT" I smiled and playfully kicked his shin.

"Yeah, thought so" he grinned "Plus, you'll wanna cling to me when the chainsaw murderer cuts the woman's arms off-"

I'd need that excuse?

"How about you tell me about that later? I'll go put us some dinner on" I smiled and led him down into the kitchen.

Roxas took a seat at the table and I started looking around in the fridge for food.

I wasn't succeeding.

"You want me to cook?" Roxas offered.

"Are you implying something?" I raised en eyebrow.

"No! But I feel bad. I haven't made dinner for you yet" Roxas put on his puppy dog eyes.

I caved.

"Ok fine. But if it tastes awful I'm drawing on your face in your sleep" I told him as he pulled out some bok choy and snow peas and put them on the bench top.

"You like stirfrys?" he opened up the cupboard and managed to find things that I didn't even know we owned.

"Only if they taste good. Which this one will" I grinned. "You gonna wear an apron?" I laughed out loud at the idea of Roxas in a maid's apron.

"Leave the kitchen" he pointed to the doorway.

"What?! But it's my house-"

"I'm making a surprise for you" he sounded like a 5 year old. "So go to your room so that I get the satisfaction of seeing you gush over how wonderful I am when I'm done"

"Ok" I decided not to argue, and walked up to my room and sat on my bed.

Luckily I didn't hear Roxas call the fire department or hear an explosion or something, so I assumed that everything was going well.

Well I hoped so, for our sake.

"Okayyy! You can come down now!" I heard him call out from the kitchen after about 25 minutes.

I walked down the steps and opened the kitchen door.

The lights were dimmed and Roxas (Being the adorable little cutie that he was) had lit some tall white candles in the middle of the table, and had managed to find some matching plates and glasses.

"Wow" It looked really nice, even though it was just in my daggy little kitchen. I started to blush.

"You like it?" Roxas grinned.

"Very romantic" I hugged him.

"I know. Sit" Roxas gestured towards a seat. I could see a faint red tinge spread across his cheeks too.

---

"Roxas, you care to tell me how in the world you are so good at cooking?" I asked as I finished the last of my dinner.

It was probably one of the best things that I have ever eaten.

He drank some of his water. "Well...I do culinary science as an elective" -I snorted. Since when is cooking called culinary science? But I let him continue- "And I live with Sora, who eats as much as a small country...well I guess I do too, and I like cooking..." he smiled.

"Well that's lucky, cos I think that you are officially the best chef ever" he laughed because I sounded like such a little kid.

"Oh and about my party" Roxas grinned "Mom said that we can have the backyard"

"Really? That's awesome!" I instantly smiled. I was just as excited as Roxas about having a party for him and Sora, it was going to be awesome.

We discussed what types of stuff we could do there (like games and stuff) for about 20 minutes, packed the dishwasher and walked into the lounge room to start watching the horror movie he brought over. (And eat Oreos!)

"If this mentally scars me, I'm blaming you" I told him as he put the DVD in.

"You'll _love _it. I promise" he smirked.

I had a bad feeling about this.

In the first 10 minutes of the film, 3 people got hacked to bits with various garden tools and right now, some man was in the middle of being tortured.

Roxas was laughing like a loon. "Look at how fake that blood looks Nam! It's orange! Look!" he stuffed another Oreo in his mouth. I just looked away when I heard more screaming.

"Does this movie even have a story line?" I asked in a monotone.

"Come to think of it...no, I don't think it does. Which is what makes it better" he grinned.

After another hour of pointless gory horror, the movie ended (thank god) and Roxas looked like he was about to explode from eating so many Oreos.

"Wasn't that just _epic?" _Roxas smiled enthusiastically at my horrified expression.

'Well...it was something. I'll give it that" I grumbled. "You wanna go to bed now? I feel like I could fall asleep on the spot" I yawned and flopped down onto the ground.

"Is that an invitation?" he added in a joking tone.

I grumbled something unintelligible and started to walk up the stairs into my room. Roxas followed.

"So, we gonna do each other's hair, tell some ghost stories and swap boy troubles?" Roxas said in his Schoolgirl voice, holding back laughter.

"You betcha Roxie" I winked at him and pointed to my bed.

He just stared at me like I was some sort of idiot.

"You can sleep there" I told him.

"Oh. Right. Are you sure? I'm fine on the ground" he ran his hand through his hair.

"No, you're sleeping in my bed. I even made it up for you, see? That means that you sleep there" I smiled and pulled my pyjama draw open.

I wished that I had some nice pyjamas, not just daggy ones or skimpy ones for hot weather.

Sighing quietly, I pulled out a pink tank top and some shorts. They may not be pretty, but at least they'd do.

"I'm getting changed, I'll be back in a minute" I told him.

"Yeah, ok. Me too"

I walked into the bathroom, threw on my sad looking pyjamas and walked back in, finding a shirtless Roxas in nothing but his boxers laying on my bed.

I just stared.

"Visually raping me, I see?" he smirked at my gaping expression.

"Of course not..." I blushed furiously and crawled into my sleeping bag on the thin mattress on the floor.

"Sure" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Night Roxas, love you" I turned the lamp off and rolled over onto my side. Wooden floors and thin mattresses suck.

"Love you too" he yawned.

I laid there for a few minutes, and I knew that Roxas hadn't even closed his eyes, let alone moved from his current position.

"What's the matter Roxas?" I asked, knowing that there must have been something not right.

"I'm cold" he stated,

My first thought was, 'serves you right for sleeping half nude' but that was just the snarky part of my brain making it's usual weird comments. (That sounds insane, no?)

"You want me to get you another blanket?" I asked and put my hand up to turn the light on.

"Hmm...no need" he tugged on my arm and moved over in my bed, patting the spot next to him. I could see his grin in the dim light.

It took me a few seconds to respond, because 1) It was going to be a tight fit because my bed is a single size, 2) Roxas was shirtless and in his boxers, and 3) My poor hormones we're practically beating me up.

"You getting in or not?" he asked.

Oh. I just noticed that I had been standing there for about 10 seconds, just staring at him. Way to make things not awkward.

"Yeah...sure" I carefully got in next to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mmmm this is nice" he murmured and put his chin on top of my head.

Understatement of the century.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

I felt him sigh, and I slowly fell asleep, completely forgetting about the note.

------

My alarm beeped at 6:50am. I really didn't want to get up, I was too comfortable, plus it was kind of cold outside of my bed.

Roxas made some sort of groaning noise and tightened his grip on me.

"Roxas, it's ok, you can go back to sleep" I managed to free one of my arms from his death grip and stroked the side of his face.

"Mmmmmmmm" he half opened one of his eyes, and the crushed his lips against mine.

Roxas usually acts differently when he is really tired, and I wasn't expecting to kiss me with _this _much passion.

Not that I was complaining, it was amazing.

I trailed my fingers through his soft dirty blonde hair and around the base of his neck. He moaned softly, and pulled me even closer, kissing the hollow of my neck gently, before moving back up around my jaw line.

7:05AM.

This went on for a couple more minutes, getting more heated, and we had rearranged ourselves so that he was kinda on top of me.

"Namine…just so you know, I'd never…make you do anything that you didn't feel entirely comfortable with" he said softly.

"I know" I replied simply.

We held our gaze for a second. Or a minute. I wasn't sure.

"Are you sure?" he asked again in a concerned voice. I nodded and slowly pulled one of my singlet straps over my shoulder.

His hand moved over my shoulder, I had never felt so loved, so _in _love in my whole life, until now.

Shame my mother had to end it horribly.

**Author Note:**

**Sorry if some of you guys didn't like that last bit, but it is rated T for a reason.**

**Namixas fluff is just so fun to write, because I love them together so much, and in my opinion, Roxas is the perfect guy (in game and out XD ) so I enjoy writing about him.**

**CLIFFHANGER! :D **

**This is where the progression (FINALLY) begins :3 So be excited (again).**

**Anyway, I finished Days. Saddest game ever. My mum found me crying my eyes out and was just like: 'You retard'**

**WELL EXCUSE ME FOR CARING, BUT ROXAS IS CRYING, AND THERE IS A REALLY SAD BIT (I won't say incase some of you guys haven't played it yet) and I'm having a bit of a break down. **

**I probably would have ended up hugging my DS if mum wasn't around. Poor Roxas :( he needs a lot of hugs.**

**WHY CAN'T THE NOBODIES JUST GET HEARTS D;**

**Oh, and I dunno what movie they were watching. Just some random horror film.**

**Anyway, please review, if you enjoyed. Sorry it was a little rushed, I had to study for 3 tests.**

**~Claudii**


	6. Chapter 6

You know that feeling that you get when your stomach drops, your heart freezes and your brain short circuits?

Well I had that now, only multiplied by ten.

To the power of ninety.

My mother, The Bitch Queen, had just caught me, in bed, with Roxas, who was scarcely clothed, in a _very _suggestive position.

My worst, most horrible nightmare, come to life.

So much for the 'Conceal Roxas and Namine's Relationship' plan, that had sounded so good just weeks ago.

I wish that I was dead.

Roxas, my mom, and I all had a 5 second stare-off before the shouting started, and the blankets went flying.

"I KNEW IT!" she threw an accusing finger towards me "I KNEW THAT YOU WERE SLEEPING AROUND YOU SLUT OF A GIRL!"

She started walking-_storming-_over to my bed, hands outstretched like a murderer, about to strangle the poor innocent victim.

"Don't touch her" Roxas growled, hugging me closer. My god, he was brave.

"Well it looks like _you _already beat me to it you disgusting little womanizer" she hissed.

I would have laughed at how wrong that statement sounded, if we weren't under the current circumstances.

"Mom, if you leave the room" my voice faltered "we'll come out, and Roxas will leave" I tried to reason calmly.

Hell, if I wanted anyone to leave, it would be my mom, but it wasn't exactly sensible for Roxas to hang around now, was it?

"You're in for it, Namine Akata" she glared at me and walked out of my room, slamming the door so hard that I was sure that the floor shook.

Roxas and I looked at each other in utter horror, before he jumped out of bed and furiously threw on a t-shirt and pants.

Neither of us dared to say anything.

He walked over to me, pulled me into a quick hug, opened up my window and climbed out (there was a water tank under it so it wasn't like he was falling to his death or anything)

"Where is that boy Namine?" I heard my mother screech from outside my room about 5 seconds later.

"Gone" I replied dully.

Strangely, I didn't even get yelled at my mom. It was really weird, and it frightened me.

I sat in my room for the rest of the day, just thinking and replaying the horrible events that had just happened.

-----------------

**Namine's Mom's POV**

I stabbed at the numbers on the house phone.

Stupid, dirty, hoe-daughter.

But I knew exactly how to stop her and her wild ways for good.

The phone rang, and I was greeted with the irritating voice of a teenage boy.

"Uhh hello?' he mumbled, sounding half asleep.

"Is that Ventus?" I spat back into the phone.

"Uhhh yeah...who is this?"

He sounded worried.

Good.

"If you think, you'll know who this is, but I do understand that you and your father are having some monetary issues at the moment, correct?" They were basically living in total poverty from what I had last seen, when on my travels.

"Well, yeah, but...-"

"How would you like two thousand dollars then, Ventus?"

That got the stupid little twits attention.

"Wait....is this some sort of joke?"

"I don't joke" I replied bluntly.

"Ok then...what do I have to do?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. I understand that you have two brothers that you have never met before?"

"Yeah..." he replied cautiously.

'Well, I'm going to pay you the two thousand dollars if you can get your brother's 'girlfriend' to break up with him, got it?"

"...But how would that work, surely I'd look different to my brother..." he mumbled again.

"You do understand that you are a triplet, don't you Ventus?"

"Yeah..."

"One of your brothers looks exactly like you. Not the same, but similar enough. And he is sleeping with my daughter. And I don't like it. So what I need you to do is..." I told him my plan, and reluctantly agreed.

Things were going to get interesting, and I only had one more person to call.

* * *

**Username: Namineisspecial**

**Password: ********

**Roxas Taoto --- Namine Akata:**

Nam I'm sorry about what happened. I was out of line.

**Namine Akata: **What?

**Roxas Taoto: **I was forcing you

**Namine Akata: **No you weren't!

**Roxas Taoto: **Just accept my apology, I feel awful

**Namine Akata: **Roxas, there is nothing to apologize for ok? Believe me, if I didn't want to, you'd be the first to know.

**Roxas Taoto: **Well, I'd hope so lol. I gotta go do some soccer with Sora. Love you.

**Namine Akata: **Love you too.

_Roxas obviously still felt bad, because there was no crude or inappropriate joke in our conversation. This isn't good._

**Namine Akata ---- Kairi Hayashi**

We need a girls day out. Tomorrow. (Mom's working :3 )

**Kairi Hayashi: **I'm in :D

**Logout**

I went to bed that night, feeling empty and upset, and a lone tear slowly burned its way down my cheek and fell delicately onto my pillow.

I just wanted Roxas with me.

------------------

"Kairi, can we talk?" I tugged nervously on my hair as Kairi and I walked through the mall.

"Of course, but we need coffee" Kairi smiled and dragged me into the closest coffee shop.

We sat in a secluded booth and ordered our drinks.

"Ok Nam. What's bugging you? You don't seem right" Kairi pushed her hair behind her ear and the waitress brought our drinks over.

I sighed. "Promise that you won't laugh" I replied quietly.

"Sure" she looked worried and took a sip of her coffee.

"Ok...well...my mom caught Roxas and me-"

"She _what?" _Kairi's eyes grew wide.

"Wait. We were..." I struggled for words, I honestly hated admitting this, even in front of Kairi, who was my best friend. "Kind of going that way...but...she walked in and-"

"Oh shit. That's really bad" Kairi winced.

"I know. And now Roxas is beating himself up over it because he thinks that he was forcing me to do something that I didn't want to do. But he's wrong. And we didn't even do anything" I replied quietly.

"Well Sora did say that he was kinda out of it when they were playing soccer...and I saw him yesterday afternoon and he looked pretty sad" Kairi took another mouthful of coffee.

"And now I feel awful because Roxas hates me and my mom wants me dead" I moaned. My eyes started to burn and I could feel the tears starting to come, but I managed not to cry.

"As if Roxas would ever hate you, he loves you to pieces Nam. You know that he's just being over protective, and he can be kinda angsty" Kairi reasoned.

"I know but..."

"No buts. You need some retail therapy to get your mind off all of this crap. And then some _alone _time with Roxas" Kairi grinned and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut up" I laughed and slapped her arm and drank my coffee.

"We should go have a look at that party shop here, for the boys" Kairi ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about their party" maybe that would cheer Roxas up.

"Then let's go!" Kairi smiled assuringly at me and dragged me away from the table.

After we looked in the party shop (we got some party poppers, streamers and balloons) we tried on some clothes and left later on. At least shopping with Kairi could momentarily take my mind off Roxas. Until I had to go home.

Which was pretty soon.

Ugh.

"I better get going..." I sighed and looked with distaste at my bus timetable (bitch mom = no car, but luckily Kairi had been kind enough to catch the bus with me). I honestly wasn't in the mood to sit idly on a bus and make awkward conversation with the 60 year old driver about how hard the internet is to use again.

"The next bus comes in 5 minutes...do you want to catch that one?" Kairi got her phone out to check the time.

"I guess" I shrugged.

We started walking over to the bus shelter. It was pretty freaky over there, it was where a lot of creeps hung out, so I held onto my bag and tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

I was in the mood to verbally abuse anyone who pissed me off, so no one had better rob me.

Kairi looked nervously around to check that there were no immediate threats, and we sat gingerly down on one of the seats that didn't look as disease infested as some of the others.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, This wasn't really a place where you wanted to draw attention to yourself.

Kairi checked her phone again. The bus should already be here...I stared down at the ground.

I heard footsteps coming towards me.

God.

"Well if it isn't _Bitch_..." my head shot up and I was immediately face to face Seifer.

Ergh. I could puke. He smelt like alcohol and a mixture of other disgusting substances.

"Hey there, Baby Spice" I looked up momentarily and then went back to staring at the ground.

"Don't give me that shit, whore" he growled.

"What do you want?" Kairi snapped and death stared him.

He shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "Hmm I dunno...how about some _fun?" _

I actually think that I vomited in my mouth a bit.

Kairi coughed and looked as utterly repulsed as I felt.

I just glared at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I shook my head.

"Pretty tough talk coming from a _girl..._you're all useless" he sneered.

"Oh, so aren't interested in girls any more? I didn't know that you were gay" I piped in innocently.

SHUT UP NAMINE YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE.

Shit.

I've r_eally _done it now.

"I'm not fucking gay you piece of shit!" he grabbed me by the arm of my jacket and dug his fingers into my skin.

"Ow!" I cried, trying to kick him in the golden spot.

I failed.

"Let her go you jerk!" Kairi jumped up and kicked him in the shin.

"Oh you two are _really _in for it now…" he grinned evilly and went to grab Kairi too.

But he didn't.

Some guy (who only looked slightly older than me) ran up behind him and bashed his hand into the back of his neck.

Seifer immediately flopped to the ground and released his crushing grip on my arm.

I jumped away from him and stared at the attacker (well, rescuer more like).

"Man...I hate these jobs they suck..." the mystery guy said in a nervous tone.

He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt and had a mullet that actually looked good.

Kairi and I stared at him.

"Err...are you two ok...?" he asked nervously and scratched the back of his neck. He kept on looking around nervously.

"Yeah, we're fine" Kairi said quietly. "Thanks"

"Its ok...but I better get going...Axel's gonna be upset about this...stupid Seifer...ugh" he muttered worriedly to himself.

"You know Axel?" I said in a monotone.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine...oh...err...my name's Demyx..." the guy ran a hand through his hair.

Weird name.

"I'm Namine, and this is Kairi" I pointed at Kairi who was about to say something that wasn't going to earn us many brownie points.

"Axel's our PE teacher. He creeps me out" she replied no-so-subtely.

Smooth, Kairi.

Demyx's cloudy expression brightened and he laughed.

"Oh I just _gotta t_ell Larxene that one...if she doesn't bash me first..." he added quietly.

"Ok...well thanks for helping us Demyx..." I attempted to smile at him but failed miserably.

I had forgotten that Seifer was knocked out at my feet, and Demyx must have saw my suprised expression.

"He'll wake up later...I think...man my hand hurts from that" he whined.

"Nam, our bus is here" Kairi tugged on my sleeve.

"See you guys!" Demyx called and ran off around the corner.

"Strange guy, but he seemed nice enough..." Kairi stated as she paid our bus fares.

"Yeah but if he's friends with Axel..." I scrunched my nose up.

"True. But he did save our buts back there, so I guess he can't be all bad" Kairi shrugged.

"I suppose" I settled into my bus seat and immediately stared to worry about when I got home.

----------

**Author Note:**

**PLEASE DO NOT POST ANY BBS SPOILERS!**

**Sorry if that sucked, it was pretty rushed as I have a heap of tests and assignments at the moment...which may lead to me updating a little slower than usual (which sucks). And I really blow at writing sad things -_- but at least stuff is happening now :D And Seifer isn't done yet…**

**Did you guys like how I included Demyx? He's such a cutie, I would have felt mean leaving Demdem out D: but I'm gonna include more Organization members as the story goes on cos they're all so awesome (Except for Vexen: "I'M NUMBER 4! YOU ARE ONLY NUMBER *! BLAH BLAH BLAH" he alright...to laugh at :3)**

**Review my pretties...**


	7. Chapter 7

Honestly, not much at all has happened this week.

Roxas seems really distant and depressed, and it is royally pissing me off.

We were here in English class, and Roxas was just sitting there, being an emo (not really, but he was being pretty depressing). I decided not to tell him about what happened with Seifer, because it would only make him feel worse, and that was the last thing he needed at this point in time.

I poked his shoulder with my ruler.

He looked at me with sad, tired eyes.

"I think that the teacher has a hickey on her neck" I whispered furiously, trying not to laugh.

"Ew" was his reply.

What the hell.

This is meant to be, like, a major note-passing and inappropriate drawing session.

'EW' DOESN'T CUT IT ROXAS.

I looked at him weirdly. "How many hours did you sleep last night?" I asked skeptically.

"A lot less than I should have" he sighed.

I groaned in frustration. "Listen. I'm tired of you being boring and depressing! You're being stupid about the whole situation that was only made bad by my mom, and you're giving her the satisfaction of being a manipulative bitch" I lectured. "And, you're reminding me of a PMS-ing girl" -That made him smirk- "So seriously, go eat some chocolate or ice cream or something, please!"

"I will if you buy it for me" he tried to hide a smile.

"Jeez, I'll buy you anything just to get you out of this foul mood"

His expression immediately made me regret saying that.

"Under 200 munny" I added quickly.

"Fine. You can buy me an ice cream then" he added smugly, before leaning over in his chair to steal answers off Riku.

While he furiously copied down half of the answers, I could see that Riku was getting pretty pissed off.

"Can you go annoy someone else for a change?" Riku winced, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No" Roxas leaned back in his chair.

Riku looked like he wanted to stab Roxas' eyes out with his pencils.

I better step in.

"How is Xion, Riku?" I added before Roxas became blind.

"...I'll tell you later" he replied bluntly in an angry choked tone.

And here was sweet little me, trying to make innocent conversation with Riku, and I basically got a death wish in doing so. Roxas raised an eyebrow, but decided to be intelligent (for once) and not comment.

Now Riku probably wants to kill me too.

And I _will _find out later. Cos something is up.

-----------------

"Kairi, stop eating all of the frosting off my cupcake!" I whined.

"But it's so yummyyyy..." she sighed.

DIE!

"No one says 'yummy' anymore Kairi" Sora smirked.

"Yeah? Well _I do" _she grinned and playfully poked her tongue out at him.

Roxas sat down next to me.

He looked at disdain down at the fluroish orange cake that sat on his lunch tray.

"What the hell is _that?" _Hayner's eyes widened.

"Well...it's meant to be carrot cake..." Roxas screwed his nose up at it. "Who would ever think of making a cake out of vegetables, anyway?"

Now there's the Roxas I know, questioning the worlds unanswerable questions...

"Probably someone like you" I pointed out.

"Hahaha, true" he laughed.

That was probably the first time that he laughed this week.

Score.

But I could still see some underlying depression in his eyes, which made my stomach feel weird.

"Why did you even buy it? I thought that you hated anything remotely healthy" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"I do, bit it was the least offensive looking thing left...but..." Roxas looked down at it again.

"It looks radioactive" Kairi stared at it.

"Isn't most school food radioactive?" Roxas pointed out.

He never ended up eating his cake (instead he stole Sora's banana when he wasn't looking) but we just made fun of the cake for the rest of our recess brake.

"Hey, where is Riku?" Sora was still glaring at Roxas who just finished his banana.

"I dunno...but he seemed kinda out of it in English today..." I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Is it something to do with Xion?" Kairi asked, her eyebrows pinching together.

"I think so..." Roxas looked worried. "I hope everything is okay with them"

"Yeah me too" I said. "Hey Kairi, can you ask Riku in math class what's up?" Kairi was in math class one, with Riku and Sora. Roxas and I were in 3, because frankly, we don't care for numbers over twenty.

"Sure" Kairi nodded.

**---**

**Axel's POV**

"_Do not_ ask that again" Larxene growled and punched me in the stomach.

Bitch.

"Oww careful! You'll hurt the _baby_" I stared at her in mock seriousness. She laughed. "And what's wrong with asking your girlfriend to wear short shorts? They're hot" I pointed out.

"Ugh. Honestly, sometimes I want to kill you" she looked away angrily.

"Are you blushing?" I smirked at stood up to hug her.

"The only reason I'm blushing is because I just thought how cute it would be if you DIED NOW" she hissed.

"Can you two shut up?! I'm trying to read here" Zexion grumbled.

"What? Sorry you'll have to speak up. I can't hear you down there" I joked. Zexion got really pissed off if you made fun of his height, and I was in an annoying mood today, so I just went out of my way a little to piss him off.

He just grumbled something unintelligible and stuck his nose back in his book.

Honestly, why would _The History Of Russian Literature _worry him any way?

Nerd.

"And just where the hell is Demyx?" Larxene huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I haven't seen him all week, he has a lot of...friends to visit" I raised my eyebrows at the term 'friends'.

In other words, Demyx liked girls. A lot.

And that usually came before work and meetings.

"We need his report on that stupid bastard Seifer" Larxene groaned. "It isn't fair. He gets all of the fun violent jobs THAT HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE, and he doesn't even report back to us cos he's too busy being 'social'" she added icily.

"Yeah, I guess so" I replied half heartedly and got out my lighter. I flipped the top of it, turning the flame on and off. I didn't smoke, I just _really_ liked fire.

"You are such a pyro" Larxene rolled her eyes at me.

"And you are such a bitch" I countered with a smirk and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Zexion shot up from his book.

"DO _NOT _try anything with me here. I can't afford the counseling this time" he spat.

"Like you ever could to start with. Prude" Larxene smirked and tilted her head up and her nose brushed my jaw line.

"Yeah, why are you even in our apartment again?" I frowned.

"Because Demyx didn't clean out the fridge, and the whole place reeks" Zexion winced.

"Tch. Grow some balls" Larxene rolled her eyes.

Miraculously, the door burst open and Demyx bounded in.

"HI GUYS!" he sang.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" Larxene pulled away from me and went to grab him round the neck but I grabbed her hand just in time.

"Good question..." he slumped on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Are you still not talking to me Zexy?" he jabbed Zexion in the side.

No reply.

"Aww you suck" he pouted.

"Demyx, why didn't you tell us what happened after your last mission?!" Zexion yelled at him, his irritation breaking through "We didn't even know if you were alive or not! What the hell were you doing?!"

Well, if it wasn't for emo-shortie, half of the time we'd never know where Demyx was or anything. We needed one of those pet tracking device collars on him.

"Weeelll, lets see...oh yeah! I remember now!" He smiled. Larxene looked like she was about to rip his head off. "Seifer was hassling these two girls, and I did that move that you taught me, Axel, and it was so cool! He just dropped to the ground and-"

"Wait, he was doing _what?" _Demyx really didn't seem to understand the seriousness of the matter.

"Well he grabbed this blonde girl, and was about to grab her friend, and then I hit him on the neck" Demyx announced proudly.

"I think that is the first slightly useful thing that you have ever done" Larxene raised her eyebrows.

"I know right! You guys owe me jellybeans..."

Strange looks from everyone shut him up.

"Well, how about I let you live for another hour as a reward?" Larxene glared at him.

"That sounds great, but before you change your mind, I have something AMAZINGLY AWESOME to tell you" Demyx grinned.

"Did you find your missing sock puppet?" I asked in a monotone.

He cried for 3 whole weeks when he couldn't find Isobel.

How the hell he is 19, I don't think that I'll ever know.

"No..." he said sadly before instantly brightening. "Larxene, you know how you pay Axel to creep kids out at that learning place?"

"School" I replied bitterly. Honestly, I'm not even a qualified teacher, not that I'd want to be one, but Xemnas (our boss) paid the school a lot of money for me to work there, so that I could maybe get some info on Seifer (Hell, I wasn't even that much older than the students, I'm only 20), but Larxene paid me to creep out the kids so she got a cheap laugh...very pathetic? You bet. But it is nice to have some disposable cash now and then.

"Yeah! That place!" Demyx grinned, even though he only left last year.

Larxene burst out laughing and I gave her the hairy eyeball.

"Well, the red haired girl I saved said that she hates you" Demyx announced proudly.

Kairi probably.

Larxene doubled over with hysterical laughing and I just facepalmed.

Nice reputation to have, isn't it?

"Larxene, I don't want half of the general population hating my guts! I quit your stupid job" I frowned.

She shot up and poked one of my tattoos. "This job isn't quittable"

"Well, I don't care, I quit" I replied lamely, not in the mood to fight.

"Shouldn't you guys be worrying about Seifer, rather than Axel's...erm...hobby?" Zexion added.

"IT ISN'T A HOBBY!" I yelled at him.

Larxene looked like she was going to piss herself laughing. I considered setting her hair alight, but when it really came down to it, I would be the one worse off.

Demyx spoke up again. "Well his gang wasn't with him at the time, but I didn't hang around to find out..." he smiled meekly.

"Why, cos standing up for longer than five consecutive minutes is virtually impossible for you?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Anyway, I get the feeling that Larxene wants to punch me again...so I'm gonna go" Demyx smiled and half fell off the lounge.

"You leave too freak, it reeks of short, blue haired emo on here" Larxene spat at Zexion.

"I'm not emo" he grumbled and reluctantly got up off the lounge and stalked out after Demyx.

"Well that was pretty unexciting" I slammed the door behind him and rolled my eyes. "What the hell are we going to do about Seifer?"

* * *

**Namine's POV**

Kairi never got the chance to tell me what was up with Riku and Xion, so as soon as I got home, I just waited by the phone. Unmoving pretty much.

I waited for five minutes in absolute stillness and silence.

When the phone _did r_ing however, I almost had a heart attack and fell off my chair.

"_Hello?" _I breathed raggedly, answering the phone.

"Namine! Jeez did you just run a marathon or something? You sound like you've nearly been drowned" Kairi laughed.

"No, you just scared the crap outta me. I can't be bothered explaining...WHAT HAPPENED?!" I demanded.

I heard Kairi sigh.

Uh oh.

"Seifer has been hassling Xion recently, but she didn't tell Riku" Kairi said in a sad tone.

Oh s_hit _that's bad.

"And the last time Riku saw her, she had this massive bruise on her arm and a blackish eye, and she wasn't being herself and Riku was really worried about her...and when he finally got the truth out of her, Riku was going to go and bash Seifer up, but she started crying and crying and told him not to, because it would only make things worse if he got involved with gangs like that...but she wouldn't give any details"

"_Gangs?" I_ asked. I had no idea that we even had gangs around here. But then again, I'm not really interested in the social scheme of things.

"Yeah, there's Seifer's gang, and this other one, and they always fight...but that is beside the point. Anyway, Riku is really cut up by what happened to Xion, and it is driving him crazy not being able to do anything, and seeing his girlfriend all bashed up" Kairi said.

"God I hate Seifer, just who the hell does he think he is, going round abusing girls? Poor Xion..." I said sadly.

"I know. Riku said that she won't go out any more, because she is scared of Seifer, and she declined Riku when he was going to take her out, because it was 'The Gang's Night' or something, so Riku is really upset"

I inwardly cringed. Riku could be really sensitive, so this was really going to take it's toll on him...

**Author Note:**

**Now stuff is finally happening :3**

**Switching the Axel's POV probably made people go 'What the hell?' but I needed to build more on all this Seifer stuff, and I wanted to explain a little more about Axel too. You'll find out more about him in future chapters :D And Ven too...**

**Review, cos that is what keeps the chapters coming :D**

**~Claudii**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Don't kill me, writing emo Roxas depresses me too :(**

**Kind of a filler chapter sorry, but it still has some importance :)**

**Ven's POV:**

I honestly didn't want to do this.

In fact, now that I thought about it, even though dad and I were in desperate need of money, I still didn't see how screwing around with some poor girl's life was worth any amount of cash.

And I _really _didn't want to do the certain job that I had been given tonight. Or the other ones either.

The thought just completely freaked me out and repulsed me, and honestly, I'm not the most social person out there.

I told dad that I had to go on an 'all expenses paid school trip' and he amazingly agreed.

So here I was, walking through the arrivals centre in the airport, being dragged along by some insane woman who hated my guts for some reason and wanted me to destroy her daughter's relationship with my long lost brother.

What a great life I have.

**Roxas' POV:**

"I...can't believe it..."

Great. Now I was _talking _to myself.

At 5 in the morning.

Life changing news can make you do that, and my life has been pretty screwed up from that night that I spent at Namine's house...

I don't think that I'll ever really feel completely over what almost happened between us, I know, we are together, and I love her more than anything in the universe, but I think that I let my hormones get the best of me that time...

Ugh.

Now I feel even worse, _and_ like a total perv.

I threw the pillow off my bed and kicked in into my door. It made a muted 'thud' noise when it hit.

I hadn't told anyone about what happened that time...I considered telling Sora, but it is kinda awkward talking to another guy about something that _almost_ happened.

And what my mom just told Sora and I...Sora was kind of upset, but I think that he got over it pretty quickly.

I have trouble controlling my emotions.

That is why I'm still sad.

Cos, you know, it is pretty depressing finding out that your brother died at birth.

Seeing that today was the day that he died, and not even finding out until just now.

Some 17th birthday this will be...

**Namine's POV:**

Finally.

It was Roxas and Sora's birthday.  
Kairi and I were going to spend the day decorating their house, and I was in a pretty good mood to start with, cos my mom wasn't even home when I got up.

She was probably with some random man somewhere, not that I cared. She's revolting.

I made myself some breakfast, threw on a t-shirt and mini shorts, brushed by teeth and raced over to Roxas' house.

For his birthday, I got him this voucher thing to design you own skateboard. He had been going on and on for weeks about how much he wanted a new one, so hopefully this gift would shut him up when I gave it to him tonight.

I let myself into his house (cos I honestly think that I'm at his house more than I'm at mine), dodged Sora and Kairi making out on the lounge, and walked into Roxas' room.

He was still in bed, shirtless as ever, with his eyes closed.

But he seemed to be only half asleep, and he didn't look at all peaceful.

His muscles were strained, his hair was even messier than usual and his eyes were all scrunched up, like he was wincing at something painful.

"Roxas?" I put a hand on his forehead.

I don't think that he was sick...

"Hmmmmm...." he opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw me.

It was a sad smile though.

And usually, to wake him up you practically have to scream death threats at him for five solid minutes before he even bats an eyelid.

"Nam...ine" he sighed.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked gently. Even though I knew the answer was no.

"Huh...oh I'm feeling fine. Is Sora up?"

"Yeah...in more than one way..." I pulled a face. I have a sick mind sometimes.

Roxas looked like he wanted to die then and there, but laughed at my retarded joke.

'You are such a creep Nam" he smirked.

"Yeah, well I couldn't sleep last night, and the first thing I saw when I walked into your house was Sora and Kairi on the lounge...and anyone who knows them knows that they wouldn't just be watching TV" I retorted.

He shook his head grinning, got out of bed and pulled some clothes out of his closet.

"Happy birthday!" I remarked lamely.

I kind of lost all of my thoughts when I saw him sleeping and in some sort of pain...it upset me.

"I'm the birthday boy" he replied in a five year old voice.

"Yes. Yes you are" I smirked.

He seemed kind of back to normal now...I decided not to prod though. It would only upset him more.

Roxas picked me up bridal style (I didn't argue because I was trying to keep him happy) and walked out into the living room, dumping me on the couch right next to Sora and Kairi, who were very enthusiastically exchanging saliva.

Yay.

I pulled Kairi's hair.

"NAMINE!" she squealed, managing to pry herself away from Sora.

"KAIRI!" I yelled back at her grinning.

"Hey Nam" Sora waved from his awkward position on the couch.

I laughed at him, his hair was a total mess and he looked pretty flustered. He laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"Happy birthday Sora" I grinned.

"Aw thanks Nam! You guys want some toast? I was just about to get some" Sora slowly got off the couch.

"I bet that you were 'Just about to get some' about half an hour ago before Kairi came over" Roxas waggled his eyebrows.

"Mmhmmmm" Sora dismissed his jab and sauntered off into the kitchen with Kairi.

I turned to face Roxas. "I honestly can't believe that you're 17..." I shook my head.

"Neither can I" he grinned.

"I'm suprised that you're still alive, seeing that you are about seven years old mentally" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me!"

"Arrogant!" I smirked and kissed him.

Bitch-Kairi interrupted us.

"Before you guys have your, er...session, come get some coffee before Sora drinks it all. He's hyper enough" She pointed at Sora who was on his second cup already.

"Yeah, and it's your fault for exciting him" Roxas pointed out. Kairi blushed and hurried back to Sora.

We walked in and sat down.

"Now you two" Kairi pointed at Sora and Roxas "Are leaving the house for the day, while Namine and I make this place look nice" she ordered.

"It better look pretty damn sexy when we come back or I'm firing you" Roxas joked.

"Sorry, but how do you make a house look _sexy?" _Kairi laughed.

Sora went to open his mouth, but I (much to everybody's relief) cut him off.

"It is Roxas' personal way of saying awesome" I reasoned.

"Ohhh yeah. I remember now" Kairi smiled.

"Whhappt?" Roxas was apparently too busy stuffing his face to listen to our conversation.

"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours Roxie" I grinned sweetly at him and kissed him on the cheek.

He swallowed. "No, but where are we even going?"

"An all male strip club" Kairi tried to keep a straight face.

"Ew" Sora and Roxas replied.

"I was joking" Kairi sweatdropped. "No, but seriously. I want you guys out in under five minutes" she widened her eyes, making her look insane.

I laughed.

"Fine. We'll go meet up with Riku or something...I'll see if he says anything about Xion" Sora stood up and tugged on his brother shirt.

Roxas eventually got up and they left.

"Finally!" Kairi threw her hands up in the air. "You can start in the living room" she grinned at threw a packet of balloons to me.

This was going to take a while.

**Axel's POV**

"Come _onnn" _Larxene seductively poked my cheek.

"No! Demyx is in the other room again, he'd be scarred for life if he heard us again" I blushed and removed her other hand from my stomach.

"You're so mean" Larxene pouted angrily.

"No, I just have standards, and I'm not sleeping with you at ten in the morning. Zexion never wants to give the sex talk to a nineteen year old boy _again_" (Which was strange, seeing how much Demyx liked girls) I rolled my eyes and threw off the duvet, pushing aside disturbing memories of when Demyx invited himself into our apartment one night.

"I'll bash Demyx when I'm dressed" Larxene growled.

"I know you will. That's why I'm going out there now to warn him" I remarked and pulled on a t-shirt and pants.

Larxene huffed again and eventually got out of bed.

She was in a pretty crappy mood, but I had too many things to do today to worry about that.

"I deserve to be loved! I can't be bothered running around after idiots all the time. Tonight's mission will suck" she grumbled.

"Yeah? Well life sucks. Commit it to memory Larxene" I slung an arm around her shoulder.

"No. YOU just suck. And I'm _not _going to stop being a bitch until we-"

"Hey Demyx!" I dodged Larxene's 'I deserve to be loved' (or rather 'Sleep with me now or I'll electrocute you') speech, flung open our bedroom door and sauntered over to Demyx.

He was sprawled on the couch, eating some sort of candy bar and watching some stupid cartoon which he seemed thoroughly engrossed in.

"Hey guys" he waved lazily when he saw us. "Were you two having a fight or something?" he asked.

He basically just dug his own grave.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU-"

"Shhh" I humored Larxene's outburst and rubbed her back.

'I hate you all" she muttered angrily.

"We know" I replied fondly.

Larxene turned the TV off, much to Demyx's dismay.

"Aww Larxene I was watching that!" _like that wasn't obvious _"You sure are angry today"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW _WHY_ I'M ANGRY DEMYX?!" she started.

"No, he doesn't" I replied quickly trying not to blush.

Demyx just stared at her blankly before brightening.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! X-Face said that we have to find some boy tonight, and we get to go to a party!" Demyx grinned, completely ignoring Larxene.

What the hell?

"Wait, you mean _Saix _said that we have to find _Seifer _at a party tonight?" I corrected him.

"Yeah, that one" Demyx pointed at me grinning.

I turned to Larxene and scratched my eyebrow "Why did you say that you weren't going to enjoy this mission Larxene? It'll rid some of your, err, vigorous energy"

She just grumbled something unintelligible and went to get a cup of coffee.

"Axel, we have no milk" I heard her screech from the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Yeah, and?" I asked in a monotone, knowing what was coming.

"Get your ass down to the shop and buy some, idiot" she spat.

"But I just got up..." I murmured to myself, trying not to anger her any more.

I actually felt kind of bad that I upset her, but then again, she was one of the most easily pissed off people I've ever met.

That being part of why I found her so attractive.

Ugh, now I sound like some sort of hopeless boyfriend who does everything in his power to keep the girl happy.

I decided to stop arguing with myself, and walk down to the closet shop.

I grabbed Demyx's wallet off the hallstand and walked out the door.

The walk to the shop was nice, it was a pretty hot day and I didn't see any of Seifer's freaks.

But I did see something _weird_.

Some woman (That blonde girl, Namine, I think, her mother) who I knew had had dealings with Seifer's family (we found out that she was having an affair with Sefier's father, but according to Zexion, who looked into the matter more, she did get around a fair bit...) was putting a small suitcase into a taxi. And the strange thing was, she was with a teenage guy that looked like that poor kid that Larxene paid me to freak out (I swear that was one of the most disturbing things that I have ever done, and I felt sorry for him cos he looked so frightened of me...Roxas, I think) anyway, that Roxas guy looked pretty freaked out, and was soon shoved into the taxi and driven off.

Weird?

I decided to disregard it and went and got the milk for Larxene, before walking back to the apartment.

As soon as I got in, I knew that something still wasn't right. I didn't hear Demyx being beaten up, or Larxene screaming various insults at him.

I walked in, only to see Larxene, by herself, sulking at the table with a cup of black coffee and Cheerios with no milk.

I resisted the urge to pour the entire carton of milk over her head, but instead sat down along side of her.

"You ok?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head pouting.

Well, thanks. Now I feel like a total jerk. I hate it when she sulks.

"Look...I promise I'll make sure that no one comes round tonight after our mission" I reasoned.

She smirked slightly and nodded.

"You know how to get me to agree to anything. I feel so whipped" I rolled me eyes.

"Don't hide the fact that you're happy too, Pyro" she replied in a seductive voice.  
"Hey, I never said that we were actually _doing _anything, just that no one was coming around later" I smirked, just to annoy her.

"Well, if anyone does come round, I don't care if they're mentally scarred" she concluded.

"We still have to do the mission, remember" I pointed out.

"Then tonight's gonna be one hell of a night" she grinned.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

I could no longer feel my arms.

Why? Because Kairi and I have been decorating Roxas and Sora's house _all freaking day._

I had the lovely job of doing all the things that required more effort than Kairi 'organizing'.

Which was basically everything.

But I had to admit, we did make the house look awesome.

"Ahh this looks so cool" Kairi gushed and admired my numerous balloon arrangements.

"It better, because my arms hurt so much, I'm considering an amputation" I sighed.

"Stop being so negative" Kairi grinned "Plus, you and Roxas should-"

"Not after what happened last time" I said quickly, knowing what she was about to say "Roxas still seems upset by it"

Her sly grin dropped. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that...but maybe-"

"No, I don't want to do anything tonight" I replied awkwardly.

This was not a particular topic that I enjoyed discussing, or taking unwanted advice on.

Kairi looked somewhat unconvinced, but nodded anyway.

"We better get home, to get ready" she checked her watch. "If you aren't wearing something completely gorgeous, I'll personally kidnap and redress you myself" she smiled.

Knowing Kairi though, she probably would.

**Author Note:**

**Fillerrr x_x**

**Oh, and just to clear things up about Axel's teaching job: You will all find out more about Seifer's gang later on, but basically, the gang Axel is in and Seifer's gang hate each other (future chapters will explain!) and Axel was placed as a teacher, because Seifer is around the age of the kids he teaches, and the main point of Axel working at the school was to get any possible information on Seifer. So basically, he is a kind of spy? Sorry for not making it clearer D: And ALL WILL BE REVEALED LATER ON *dramatic music***

**Plus, writing as Axel is fun, and I find it necessary for this story to change POV's, or otherwise I don't think that it would make sense or work out right.**

**Remember to review, cos that is what gets the chapters up!**

**~Claudii**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS!!!**

**Axel's POV**

"Are you two ready yet?" I complained.

Why the hell do girls (and Demyx) take so freaking long to get ready?!

Demyx emerged from my bathroom wearing a bright blue t-shirt, and I heard Larxene tell me to fuck off (no surprises there).

We were meant to be spying.

God help me.

"Demyx what the hell is this?" I gestured towards his t-shirt. It was so bright it practically glowed.

"My new favorite shirt!" he grinned proudly.

I facepalmed.

"Go get your black shirt _now" _I growled.

His smile immediately fell off his face.

"But this one is way cooler! No girls are gonna like a boring black shirt!" he whined.

"Yeah? Well tough. Now go change" I jabbed my finger at the door way and he slunk out.

Larxene finally emerged wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans.

"Discreet enough?" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Hot" I raised my eyebrows.

She looked away blushing. "So tell me what we're doing again?"

"Well...I think we have to just go look out for Seifer. I mean, after he did set fire to our last work car and all..."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that" Larxene narrowed her eyes.

"And he robbed Saix's flat last month too...and trashed it" I remembered.

"What the fuck is with all these lame ass annoying crimes?" she growled. "If he ever came in here, I'd kill the little bastard"

She probably would.

All this gang rivalry started when Seifer's father ripped Xemnas (our gang leader) off in some illegal weapons deal and he lost _a lot _of money. Like, in the millions we're talking.

Xemnas eventually got all his money back (god knows how) and then all this shit happened after.

So why are we even in this gang?

We've all had something to do with either Seifer and his father's gang, and were angry about it, and we kind of just found each other.

They basically thought that they could screw around with anyone.

Not us.

I remember I'd seen Seifer harassing a girl in an alleyway, and I tore him off her. She was kinda bruised up, but she was ok.

But crying her eyes out.

_"Just what the hell are you doing you moron?" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and ripped him off the screaming girl. _

_She had short black hair, blue eyes and way wearing a lacy tank top that was all torn up and dirty. The straps were broken, a sign of him violating her. I think she must have been around 15._

_"Fuck youuu" the blonde boy slurred at me, and undid his fly. He must have been either drunk or high._

_Or both._

_"Get out of here before I have to help you" I gave him a warning glare, and was repulsed by his disturbing behavior._

_He smirked and went to grab at the girl's chest again, but I jerked him away. She flinched._

_"Leave" I growled at him._

_He took a swing at me, but missed because he was so out of it._

_My reply was punching him in the face._

_He was instantly knocked out._

_"Oh god!" the girl screamed and rushed to his aid._

_This was strange..._

_"What? You care about a fucked up weirdo like him?" I furrowed my brow._

_"They'll get you" she started to cry. "They'll get you..."_

_She was going into hysterics._

'_They?' I'd ask her later._

_I didn't really know what to do with her, so I gently took her wrist and helped her up._

_"Name?" I asked her._

_'Xi-...Xion" her voice was choked._

_"What was he doing to you?" I asked. Like it wasn't obvious. _

"_I don't know why he started" she whispered "I didn't want to-" she cut the end off her sentence. I had a pretty good idea of what that bastard wanted to do to her. I nodded at her to keep going "and he started to hurt me, and yell at me, and told me if I didn't, that he'd hurt me even more, and he already did that to someone else..." she started crying hard again. _

_"Do you want me to call the police?" I asked._

_That struck a nerve._

_"Oh god no! Don't do that! Please, please don't do that!" she was starting to lose her voice because she was crying so hard._

_"Why? He's a violent rapist. He should be locked up..." I pointed out._

_"The police won't believe you...they're with him..." she wiped her eyes._

_"Um...ok..." weird. "You want a ride home?"_

_She nodded sadly and followed me out of the alley way, leaving that retarded piece of crap behind. _

_"Is he your...boyfriend?" I asked, showing her to my car. _

_She sniffed. "Yeah..." She told me where she lived, and I started up the car._

_"Why would someone like you get with a jerk like him? You seem like a nice kid, he's just a freak" I raised an eyebrow._

_She took a deep breath._

_"Because h-he used to be nice...and he was perfect...and rich, and popular...and...he'd do anything for me...but then he changed, and I-I was scared of him...but I can't leave...not now. They'll get me..."_

_"They?" I asked._

_"The Death Elements...his gang"_

_I started laughing. "That sounds like an under twelve's soccer team name...or a try-hard boy band"_

_Xion didn't laugh._

_I straightened up._

_"Sorry...um, oh, this your house?" I asked awkwardly, feeling bad that I upset her. Maybe it was my driving. I did have a tendency to be kind of heavy footed._

_"Yeah...thank you for the ride...?"_

_"Axel" I told her "A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" _

_"Um...yeah. Thanks...Axel" she walked to her door and I drove off._

_The next morning, my car was just a mass of black and ashes. With a note attached that said 'It doesn't end here'_

_Well, I had a pretty good idea of who did this...and I wasn't backing down either._

I shook my head, pushing aside those awful memories...I hadn't seen Xion since, and I hoped that she was ok.

But right now, I had a mission to focus on, and a girlfriend who was going to maim me if I didn't sleep with her tonight (not that I minded, but an apartment with paper thin walls was always an obstacle).

Demyx then trudged back in with a sulky expression on his face, unhappily dressed in his black shirt. He wandered over to Larxene and stared at her.

"Oh for fucks sake, stop looking at me like that" Larxene narrowed her eyes at him. She was looking around for her kunai knives (which Xemnas kindly gave her, as he still had unknown access to illegal weapons)

"I just wanted some nutella" he frowned.

"Well you aren't going to find any under the couch" I pointed out. "You don't have time to stuff your face now moron, we have to leave before Xemnas _makes_ us"

"I FOUND THEM!" Larxene squealed, proudly holding up her knives.

Larxene's specialty was threatening and fighting...mine...well...mine was burning things.

I felt the back pocket of my jeans and was comforted by the fact that my lighter was in there, as always.

Demyx was poking through the cupboard, and it was really starting to piss Larxene off, so I spoke up.

"Demyx, I don't even think that we have any nutella. Queen Bee over here eats it like a hungry dog when she's on her period" I jerked my thumb over to Larxene who looked like she was going to stab me. "So just give it up. I'll get you some after our mission if you want" I offered, just to shut him up.

"Aww kay. But don't make me do too much tonight, I'm tired" he yawned. Was he ever not tired? "Zexion is mad at me again cos I forgot to clean the bathroom, and it's all moldy and gross, so can I stay here tonight?" he pleaded.

I hesitated.

"Sorry Dem, but tonight it's gonna have to be _hoes _before bros" I smirked.

Larxene burst out laughing and with that, I pushed everyone out the door and into the car.

**VEN'S POV:**

"Ok, these are the people that you need to stick with"

Namine's crazy mom thrust a couple of scrunched up photos at me. We were sitting on a crappy bed in a motel. I wasn't staying here over night, but Namine's mom (she refused to tell me her name for some reason...) said that we were going to plan things here, and I could stay at her house over night.

But for the rest of the time I'd be staying in this horrible place.

I decided to look the pictures them later. I was so tired, I honestly didn't care.

I already felt sick to my stomach, and I haven't even done anything yet.

**Namine's POV**

Mom still wasn't home, so I didn't even have to break out of the house.

Things were going well so far.

I was going to wear the pale blue mini dress that I bought when I went shopping with Kairi, and my pretty silver ballet flats.

Surely she couldn't argue with that, seeing that she helped me pick it out.

I straightened my hair, put on some light makeup and found my hand bag and cell phone.

I really wanted to look nice tonight, because:

1) I wanted Roxas to cheer up

2) Kairi would kill me if I didn't look nice

3) I haven't dressed up in ages, so this was just a fun excuse to.

I walked to Roxas' house, and when I arrived, the party was absolutely _huge._

There were so many people there, it must have been like, most of the freaking school!

We knew that it was going to be big but not this big.

Music pumped out from all different directions, people were dancing in embarrassing ways and there were the usual sluts skanking their way around the party.

Fun.

I walked inside, and immediately found Sora playing guitar hero against Hayner, who was losing.

"Hayner you suck! Whatever happened to 'I'll beat your sorry ass porcupine head'" Sora laughed at his bad imitation of Hayner.

"Shut up Sora I'm trying to concentrate!" Hayner furiously pressed buttons and missed lots of notes.

Kairi and Olette just sat laughing at the two.

I walked over to them.

"Nam!" Kairi squealed and hugged me.

"Hey guys" I sat down next to them. "Have you guys seen Roxas?" I asked. It was weird for him not to be with everyone else, especially at his own party.

"Hmm come to think of it, I haven't" Kairi's eyebrows pinched together. "He's probably stuffing his face, you know him" she smiled.

"Yeah, probably" I tried to smile, but felt uneasy. Just where was he, and why didn't he come to see me?

"I might go have a look for him..." I got up, and started looking for Roxas.

There was this horrible, icy feeling in my stomach that just wouldn't go away.

My phone beeped.

I whipped it out of my hand bag.

**To: Namine**

**From: Mom**

_I know where you are._

_Don't bother coming home tonight. _

_-------------------_

"Love you too..." I grumbled and put my phone away. She probably thought that I was already pregnant with triplets or something.

Cool. Let her think that.

Honestly, I couldn't care less at the moment. I was too determined to find Roxas.

I scouted around the front yard of his house for about a quarter of an hour and noticed that Selphie was there, downing some sort of alcoholic drink.

Ok, well as long as she doesn't try and verbally rape anyone, I guess that I'll be fine.

I checked in the dining room, and there were just people playing some drinking game and strip poker.

I got asked to join, but politely declined.

How the hell Aerith allowed Sora and Roxas to even have this party was beyond me. Sadly, her house was going to be a total wreck by tomorrow, but I wasn't going to worry about that now.

There were just so many people…

Luckily I did see someone that I knew. Riku was awkwardly standing by himself, clutching a cup in a death grip.

"Riku!" I walked over to him and he spun around.

"Have you seen Xion?! I can't find her!" his aqua coloured eyes looked panicked.

Hi to you too, Riku.

I still couldn't find Roxas, and it didn't look like Riku was going to help me. "No sorry...I haven't...but I can't find Roxas, have you seen him?"

Riku sighed worriedly and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I did see him earlier, he looked pretty sad. I'd help you find him, but I have to find Xion. I'm really worried about her and all this Seifer stuff, so I better go"

He walked away.

I inwardly groaned.

This was so boring. I should be having fun, not worrying about my depressed boyfriend who had apparently disappeared off the face of the earth.

But I eventually got tired of looking for Roxas, and gave up feeling angry and upset.

I sat down on a stool near the food table, and saw that someone I hold a strong hate for was there, just to make my night really wonderful.

Axel.

He was with some woman with antennae hair who I assumed was his girlfriend, and that guy, Demyx that helped Kairi and I at the bus stop.

I quickly averted my eyes and turned my back on them before they saw me.

"I don't know! He mustn't be here!" I heard Axel groan.

Probably wanting to stalk Roxas or something, I thought bitterly.

"That little shit, I want to fucking kill him. I know he's going to do something soon" I heard the woman growl.

At least I think they were talking about Roxas...

"Oh my god! I love these things!" I heard Demyx sigh and stuff his face with something.

That was soon followed by a loud slap and Demyx crying out in pain.

"Jeez you don't have be so mean Larxene! I'm hungry..." he whimpered.

"You idiot! We're meant to be finding......I reckon we should leave. He isn't here" she replied.

I didn't get to find out because someone turned the music up to the ear-bleed level.

I winced, and decided to look at the one last place where Roxas could possibly be.

His room.

I made my way through the crowds, dodging the drunken idiots, walked past Sora's room (which I could hear Kairi giggling from...disturbing mental images ensued but I wasn't worried about that now) and eventually came to Roxas' closed door.

I didn't bother knocking, so I just opened it right up.

And there was Roxas, his shirtless back facing me as he made out passionately on his bed with Selphie.

My jaw dropped and my heart stopped beating.

Selphie moaned something in some overly sexual sounding voice, and she was running her fingers through his messy golden hair. I spun around and slammed the door shut.

Tears sprang into my eyes and I thought that I was going to be sick.

Roxas, my best friend of 16 years, the one person who I loved more than anything else on earth was cheating on me with some cheap whore.

I let out a choked sob and ran out of his house, thoughtlessly elbowing the other people out of the way.

I could barely breathe because I was crying so hard, and my tears felt like knives being drawn down my cheeks.

How could he?

**-----------------**

**A/N**

**Refrain from murdering me please D: **

**You'll regret it if you ditch the story now o_o;;**

**Hopefully, you know what is going on! If not...re-read it!**

**And I know that the gang description sucked, I don't watch many action movies D:**

**OH: And forgive me if the next chapter is kinda late, I've decided to change it, and I think I'm going on a short holiday…but I'm not sure when yet. **

**Leave reviews people! I'm getting heaps of alerts and favorites, but not as many reviews :(**

**~Claudii**


	10. Chapter 10

**Riku's POV:**

I knocked furiously at Sora's bedroom door.

"Go awayyy…" he called out.

Bad idea.

"Sora, pull yourself off Kairi for five seconds and listen to me idiot!" I growled. I didn't have time for them and their romantic crap.

"Rikuuu...leave us be" Kairi burst out giggling.

I slammed my fist down on the door. Anyone standing near by me jumped at the sudden loud noise.

"I'll give you two _2 minutes_ before I come in, this is urgent" I said loudly "And don't think that you're being smart locking the door, because you both know that I can and _will_ break it down"

"Fine, we'll be one second" I heard Sora groan.

I pressed my back against the door and sighed impatiently.

I heard the lock click and I barged right it.

"Listen, I don't care what went on in here so stop looking so embarrassed" I scowled "I can't find Xion. I finally convinced her to come out with me and now I've fucking lost her! And she isn't answering her phone or anything..." I growled.

"Ok, well we'll split up and give this place another once over before heading out" Sora replied taking charge.

"I'm sure she's fine Riku, there are a lot of people here, we'll find her, don't worry" Kairi smiled and patted my back.

But that icy feeling that I had in my gut earlier on only seemed to get worse.

**Namine's POV**

The cold night air bit at my bare shoulders.

I was totally numb, except for this horrible continuous stabbing feeling going on in my heart.

I felt broken.

And sick to my stomach.

How could he?

Was he drunk? Maybe he was over me, and that was why he was acting weird those last few days.

Maybe he hated me.

_Maybe my best friend hated me. _Enough to cheat on me with some cheap whore.

I tried to keep a fast pace, but I felt absolutely exhausted.

Where was I even going anyway?

Mom didn't want to home, so where was I meant to go?

I couldn't walk to Kairi's house, her parents weren't home and I was going in the complete opposite direction. And there was no way I was going back to _Roxas' _-his name hurt just to even think about- house.

I coughed and wiped some stray tears off my cheeks.

There was a small alley around here somewhere. I might be able to sleep there...

Being (temporarily?) homeless sucks.

Eventually I found it, which I was pretty proud of because sometimes I doubt that I have any sense of direction at all.

I started walking towards the alley, but I felt my arm viciously yanked away from me.

My blood ran cold.

"Well...if it isn't my favorite girl..." Seifer sneered and pulled my face close to his.

I jerked my head away, but he yanked me towards him again.

A few of his gang members circled around me.

"Just leave me alone Seifer" I mumbled in a broken voice.

This was just the last thing that I needed now.

I heard a girl scream, and my head snapped round to hear where it came from.

"Shut that bitch up I'm dealing with her later!" Seifer yelled at someone round the corner, before turning me around to face him again. "What was that? You want to be _alone _with me?" he smirked.

I winced. "No. I said get lost" I wasn't full of my usual insults tonight. I felt like I just wanted to die.

"Aww Seifer she's no fun. No rack on her, y'know?" some giant ugly guy called out from the circle made around me.

I way beyond the point of caring about what anyone said about me anyway now.

"Fuck off Rai" Seifer laughed cruelly.

"Stop it, you're hurting me!" I heard someone scream again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP XION" Seifer angrily screamed over my head.

Xion?

Oh shit.

Rai started walking towards me with a huge creepy grin on his face, and the other gang members made hooting noises and whistled at me. Rai outstretched his hand and for my chest. I closed my eyes. There was nothing I could do.

But it never reached. I heard Rai cry out in pain.

"_Bad idea moron"_

My eyes flew open.

Axel stood over Rai, who was picking himself up off he ground. Rai's nose gushed blood.

'What the fuck Rai? Don't let that skinny assed freak push you around" Seifer screamed at the large boy.

"Well I'd hardly say that I was a _freak." _Axel raised an eyebrow"I doubt that 'Rai' could even tie his shoes"

Rai never did end up getting off the ground, because that blonde woman with the bug hair, Larxene, jumped on him and put these multiple knife things to his throat.

I gulped.

"If any of you take a step closer to me, I'll stab him" she hissed. The other gang members kind of backed off, but she shot them the mother of all death stares and they took a few steps back.

"Let the girl _go_" Axel suddenly growled and towered over Seifer.

Oh great. So now I was going to be kidnapped by my PE teacher, and molested too.

"Fuck you freak!" Seifer tightened him grip on me and went to kick Axel.

Axel just stepped away and whipped a lighter out of his pocket.

"You know what I'll do if you don't" Axel replied in a menacing voice and a flame appeared on the lighter.

Demyx then ran in from around the corner and grabbed Seifer in a headlock, causing him to stumble backwards.

Axel slowly brought the lighter closer to Seifer's face.

"Let her go" he ordered.

Seifer shook his head, and I heard Larxene punch someone.

"Ugh. That is reallly dumb if you don't...I always get stuck with these icky jobs...you know, burning people's hair smells pretty bad..." Axel looked away with a half smile, before quickly bringing the lighter very close to Seifer's hair.

"Are you going to let her go, or do I have to make you?" Axel growled in a venomous voice.

I couldn't see Seifer's face, but I did feel his arms loosen from around me.

Demyx then appeared and hit Seifer hard on the neck. He flopped to the ground.

"You really should stop doing that" Axel patted Demyx on the back.

"Oh god! What are you-OW!" I could hear Xion's ragged voice from around the corner.

"Are you ok?" Axel helped me up off the ground.

Wait, I was on the ground?

I'm pretty out of it. I wish that I was dead.

He stared at me, waiting for a reply.

I just nodded slightly before having a burst of energy. "GO AND HELP XION!" I yelled at him.

"Shit. _Xion _did you say..." Axel's face paled. "Larxene! Leave those idiots, we gotta go find Xion!" he pulled her by the arm off some unconscious gang member and dragged her to where the screaming was coming from.

Demyx put his jacket round my shoulders and I gave him a strange look.

"Oh, I'm not coming onto you or anything" he laughed nervously. "You're covered in goose bumps, if you didn't know"

Was I cold?

I don't know.

I felt totally and completely numb.

I just sat down against a wall and laid my head on my knees.

My mind went blank, and before I knew it, Larxene was poking my side.

"Come on, get up. You want to have kids to Seifer or what?" she asked, her mouth twisted in distaste.

Ew. Don't give me a stomach ache. I feel crappy enough.

"Come on Namine, we have to fix Xion up, she's bleeding. Some of Seifer's friends got her…" I heard Axel call out.

Larxene yanked me up by the arm.

"Follow me" she said and walked off into the distance.

I tried to keep up with her, but I just felt so tired and partially dead that I just kept falling behind.

Eventually when I got to their car -well it was more of a van thing really- Demyx opened up the sliding door and Axel carefully laid Xion down on the back seat.

"Oh god, is she breathing?" I could feel tears spring into my eyes. Her face was bruised and she had multiple cuts that were bleeding.

"Yeah, but she's unconcious..." Axel mussed his hair "I need to take her back to our flat to fix her up though. She's in a pretty bad state. Not life threatening or anything, but she's going to have some bruises, and she's got some nasty looking cuts too. Those bastards are going to pay…"

I nodded and climbed in next to Xion.

I thought that I should probably call Riku, but I couldn't let him see her like this. It would destroy him.

Demyx started up the van.

"Oh please god no. Tell me that you aren't driving" Larxene pinched the bridge of her nose.

'What's wrong with my driving?!" Demyx asked, offended.

"Everything. Now just drive before she decides to kill you" Axel winced.

Just where were we going anyway?

**Roxas' POV**

"Oh jeez..." I groggily opened one eye.

The other didn't seem to open and I could taste blood in my mouth.

I was in the small, foresty part of town, about five minutes away from my house.

How did I even get here?

The last thing I remember...some guy in a beanie's fist connecting with my face, then all these people kicking me...and a guy with hair similar to mine running away. That was probably just my imagination though. No one has hair like me.

I couldn't stand up just yet though. My ribs killed and my back ached.

I'd have to go home eventually though...

Was Namine ok?

I heard someone laugh.

"Oh look…_that little pussy is waking up" _

Someone walked over to me, but I couldn't see their face. They smelt like cigarettes and alcohol.

"Just leave him for now bro, we'll get him later…"

They walked off.

What?

**Axel's POV**

"Demyx, can you go get Vexen for me?" I asked and laid Xion down on our couch.

"I thought that you hated Vexen" Demyx raised en eyebrow.

"I do. Now go and get him" I gave him a glare that sent him off on his merry way.

"Namine, you can sit down over here if you want. Do you want a milkshake or something?"

Why am I such a retard? No one wants a freaking milkshake after being assaulted by a gang.

Smart one Axel.

She just shook her head daintily and went over to the table, before slumping in the chair and crying softy to herself.

Larxene walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying to sound sympathetic. Even when she was trying to be nice, people can sometimes take her the wrong way.

Namine just kept crying.

"Can I see you face for a second?" Larxene lifted Namine's head up by her chin.

"Are you ok Namine?" I walked over to her and she shrunk into the chair.

Oh. I know why.

She probably thought that I was going to-

"Namine, I'm not a pervert. Larxene gets a kick out of seeing me freak kids out. I'm not going to hurt you" I replied in a slightly annoyed tone, not making eye contact with Larxene.

Larxene just snorted a laugh. "They're boy tears" she declared, still examining Namine's face.

"Don't call her a guy! What is wrong with you?!" I cried.

The woman had finally lost it.

"I never said that she was Axel! God! Learn to listen you idiot. What I _meant _was that she's crying over a boy. I can tell"

Ok, so she was still remotely sane.

Well, as remotely sane as someone like Larxene gets anyway.

"How do you know?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Can't you tell?! Wow" she replied in her I-know-everything voice. "Jeez Axel, you take one look into her eyes and tell me that you can't tell that her heart is completely broken. Shattered. She's hysterical. Worst I've ever seen"

I felt pretty awkward. You can't just randomly look into someone's eyes.

Luckily, Demyx opened the door and appeared with Vexen.

We were pretty lucky to have Vexen, because we usually got in a lot of fights and Vexen used to practice as a doctor before he retired, so he fixed all of us up.

I still think that he's an uptight bastard though.

"...And _that's _how I made chocolate flavored jelly! Zexy loved it, he just didn't want to admit it..." Demyx grinned and looked up at Vexen, who had his usual sour expression on.

"Oh hey! Well, if it isn't the forty-year old virgin" Larxene smirked.

Before they could rip each other's faces off, I repressed a laugh and walked over to Vexen.

"What do you want _Axel?" _he frowned.

He isn't my most favorite person in the world, but I didn't have time to argue with him now, like I usually would have.

"I need you to bandage up a girl I found and just make sure that she isn't seriously injured" I told him, trying to control my voice.

"Alright then" he sighed and walked over to my couch.

"Demyx, get me a bowl of warm water with salt in it" he barked.

Demyx soon returned with a bowl of water (how someone as mentally challenged as Demyx manages not to ever spill any water, I'll never know) and Vexen snatched it away from him.

Demyx looked sad. He acts like he is 5 years old, so you just have to humor him to keep him happy sometimes.

"On behalf of Vexen, I would like to thank you for your efforts Dem" I smirked.

Vexen scowled at me and washed all of Xion's cuts, then bandaged her wrist, while Namine just sat unmoving at the table.

I felt sorry for her. I'd have to ask her what happened.

If she ever decided to talk again, that is.

"I think that her wrist is sprained, but her injuries look worse than they are" Vexen told me. "She should recover soon, but I'd keep an eye on that cut on her leg. It is pretty bruised and could easily get infected, but it should be fine seeing that I've cleaned bandaged it" he looked at his watch. "Oh yes. And the price of that consultation is $45 Axel. I'll expect my payment in the following week. Farwell" he waved and walked out the door.

Bastard.

"Aww Xion's pretty..." Demyx sighed, crouching near the couch which she laid on with his head resting on his folded arms.

"No offence, but you think that anyone remotely female is pretty" Larxene replied bluntly.

I stood over Xion, and her eyelid twitched.

She was starting to wake up.

"Just let her be for a while, she isn't gonna feel great so the last thing she needs if you freaking her out Dem" I pulled him by the ear away from the couch, before walking over to Namine.

"Do you want a lift home or something?" I asked.

She was still sitting motionless in the chair.

"I have nowhere to go..." she whispered in a broken voice.

Uh oh.

I can't just abandon her in her current state, she is barely holding together as it is.

"But I don't want to burden you...Axel. I'll find a bench or something at the park" she started to get up and slowly make her way to the door.

"You can't sleep on a bench Namine! That's horrible" Demyx rushed over to her and pulled her into an awkward half hug. "You're so pretty, you wouldn't last an hour out there"

_So not the time to be a womanizer Demyx. _

"Well...I guess you and Xion can stay here over night then..." I sighed.

Honestly, that was all I could do. I couldn't let a 16 year old girl who had nowhere to sleep and was in absolute hysterics just leave. Seifer would get her again.

"Axel?" Larxene asked sweetly.

Oh shit.

Go away Larxene, I can't deal with you and your mood swings now.

Stop looking at me like that. You're burning a hole in my back and it hurts.

"Hallway, Larxene" I replied wincing and pinched the bridge of my nose.

We walked out of the apartment and closed the door.

Larxene exploded.

"YOU PROMISED-"

"Shhh!" I looked around before Saix came out and yelled at us.

"No. You promised that tonight, no one would be here and that we were going to-"

"I can't just let her leave! Did you see how upset she was?! She looked like she would have jumped off a cliff or something, and I think that her mom must have kicked her out or something" I whispered furiously. I knew Namine's mum was a bitch, but not a completely evil bitch.

"Well I don't care. She can just be disturbed then" Larxene huffed. "Besides, I'll be quiet"

Yes, you said that last time and we almost got kicked out. Plus I couldn't look Saix in the eye for a month after.

And I did _not _want to be having this conversation in a public place, with Larxene, who looked like she wanted to murder me.

"No, it would be way too awkward, and we'd never be able to look at her again if we did" I rolled my eyes. "Besides, the walls are made of cardboard pretty much. It just won't work"

I felt so bad.

"Fine then" Larxene added icily and turned on her heel walking back into the apartment.

Why are women so freaking complicated?

I walked in after her, but I only saw the back of her walk into our room. She slammed the door.

Great.

Well, at least Xion was up now.

She looked pretty bad, but Vexen said that she would be okay.

"Where...am I?" she asked and rubbed her eyes delicately.

"Disneyland" I replied sarcastically "No, you're at my house. We rescued you from Seifer...are you ok?" I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Riku!" she looked panicked and sprang up from the couch. "I have...I have to call him..."

**A/N**

**Early update :O **

**I suck at writing fight scenes, I know D:**

**But I hope you guys enjoyed, even if it was kinda depressing.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Try guess who Ven's father is...it isn't hard if you think about it :P He's from FF. You'll find out more about him later on :)**

**Oh and this chapter seems all over the place, but there are important parts too, and I needed this chapter to lead up to the next one and stuff :3**

**So…REVIEW!**

**Ven's POV:**

"No, get off me! I don't even know who you are!" I frowned and pushed Selphie off me for the umpteenth time.

"Does it even matter?" she replied in a put-on seductive voice that only repulsed me even more.

"Listen, I only did this because I had to. You know that too" I replied awkwardly.

Why do I fail at talking to girls?

Even ones I don't even like, at all?

This was so awkward.

"I'll tell Seifer if you don't-"

I sprang up off my poor brother's bed and rushed out the door before she could even finish whatever threat that she was making.

I pulled my hoodie over my head and ran as fast as I could out of Roxas' house. My house could have fit in his living room, it was so big.

I ran half way down the road until I came to a small park, and I sat down there and laid down on the cool ground. My face felt all weird because that creepy girl had been sucking it.

"Erghh!" I groaned out loud and rubbed by cheeks.

I missed my friends, Terra and Aqua. I missed my dad and his crappy cooking.I even missed going on 5am deliveries with him on his massive motorcycle that we could barely afford to even keep running.

My life is screwed, and this was just the beginning.

**Namine's POV:**

"Xion, are you ok?" I asked in a broken voice.

She snapped her head up "Oh god I have to call Riku, he's probably having a heart attack" Xion pushed her black hair behind her ear and felt her pockets for her phone.

"Oh shit it isn't in here" she winced. "And I can't remember his number" she added sadly.

"Use my phone" I handed it to her.

"Thanks Namin- oh. It's dead" she sighed.

"Stupid phone" I grumbled and glared at the black screen.

This was the worst situation that I have ever been in.

Ever.

"Are...you ok Namine?" Xion asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Are you sure? You're crying...but it's ok if you don't want to talk about it. You shouldn't be made to do anything you don't want to" she smiled sadly at me.

I was crying?

My nerves just felt completely disconnected.

"Thanks Xion" I said in a choked voice and hugged her.

I barely knew Xion, but I could tell that she was a really kind and trustworthy person.

"Do you think that woman is mad at us or something?" Xion whispered suddenly.

Larxene.

"Crap. I think so...this is going to be bad..." I grimaced.

The last thing I wanted now was to annoy some random woman who held knives to people's throats, not that I wasn't grateful that she did.

"So" Axel walked in and Xion and I both jumped about 6 feet in the air. "I guess you two are staying here tonight...I found a spare mattress somewhere, and one of you guys can sleep on the lounge...so that's cool?"

"Yeah…" we replied quietly.

"Okay...well, I'm off to get my throat cut -I mean- talk to my girlfriend. So you guys can just erm...fall asleep or something" Axel scratched the back of his head awkwardly before walking off.

"Come on Larxene, just let me it!" I heard him knock on their bedroom door.

Xion and I shared a worried glance before I got off the lounge and laid on the mattress on the floor.

I didn't fall asleep for hours, because the tears just wouldn't stop.

**Sora's POV:**

"Just where the hell is Roxas?" I asked still searching for Xion with Kairi and Riku. I was starting to get tired, because it was the early hours of the morning. But I rubbed my eyes and tired to ignore my drooping eyelids.

"He's probably with Namine somewhere" Kairi tried to smile "But I haven't seen either of them for ages...although Roxas' bedroom door was shut" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively, but she still looked kind of worried.

"Oh jeez Kairi, visuals" I grimaced.

"I JUST CAN'T FUCKING FIND HER!" Riku suddenly slammed his fist into the wall and caused just about everyone who was standing near him to have a heart attack.

Someone even spilt their drink because he was so loud.

"Riku, it'll be ok we just have to look-"

"Kairi, she isn't here" Riku cut her off and sounded like he was on the verge of hysteria. "I don't know if she's ok, and it is my job to make sure she's safe" he added quietly.

"Riku, you should go home. You're in hysterics and you aren't thinking clearly. Sora and I will keep looking for her. You go get some rest" Kairi reasoned.

"But-"

"Listen, go home and sleep. I can't stand seeing you like this Riku! We're going to find her, and she is going to be okay. We're her friends too, and we can help her too" Kairi walked over to him and put her hand delicately on his shoulder.

"She knows how much you care about her, she'll be fine" Kairi promised.

Riku sighed.

"Normally I wouldn't do this, but I feel like I could just die on the spot. Find her for me, and call me when you do. Please" he turned around and walked off.

"We better look as hard as we possibly can now..." I said to Kairi in a worried voice and continued to look for Xion.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Axel's POV**

Sleeping next to Larxene when she is in a bad mood is like sleeping next to a rabid bear. You just don't know when they're going to snap.

But Larxene just completely ignored me.

Which was worse.

She was still sleeping - well at least I think she was.

I was even afraid if I breathed too loudly I'd piss her off.

The word _whipped _ran through my mind, but I pushed it away.

Larxene was no ordinary girlfriend, so those words didn't apply to her.

The sun was starting to creep in through the windows and I got out of bed and dressed myself.

I could see that Larxene frowning and pretending to be asleep.

"Come on Larxene, I know you're awake. Outta bed and dress yourself" I attempted to sound cheerful (and failed miserably) and jerked my thumb towards the closet.

"Fuck. You" She replied coldly and rolled over so that her back was facing me.

"I'll _make _you get out if you don't" I warned.

"I'm sorry Axel, but the last time I checked, we weren't allowed any physical contact what-so-ever because I'd be too _loud" _she replied in a venomous tone and smiled an overly-sweet smile at me.

"Whatever" I dismissed her bitchy attitude and walked out of our room. If I didn't react the way she wanted me to, she'd be fine in no time.

I think.

"Hey guys" I waved at Namine and Xion who were sitting on the couch.

They turned around.

Namine still looked like an emotional wreck and Xion looked like someone had just drowned her puppy.

Oh joy.

"You kids want some breakfast?"

Jeez Axel, you're like what, 3 years older than them?

They both shook their heads in disdain.

"You sure? I have Froot Loops and stuff..." I offered.

The only reason that we even _had_ Froot Loops was because Demyx just gorged on them whenever he came over.

Or made necklaces out of them when he was under the influence of some sort of alcohol.

"We should go" Xion half smiled and pulled Namine up beside her.

She still looked like she was crying, and I wanted to know why. I decided to find out.

"Namine" she looked up at me with sad greyish blue eyes that were so full of hurt it even made me feel sad "Are you ok? What happened?" I asked. Maybe it had something to do with Seifer...

She looked like she was about to break down in front of me, and I immediately felt like I only made things worse.

Wasn't talking about what was bothering you meant to make you feel better?

I dunno.

Namine however, took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"It'll sound...stupid..." she must have tried to smile, but her mouth just twisted like she was tasting something bad. "But...my..._boyfriend..._" she tried to hold herself together.

"Oh dear _god_ you aren't pregnant are you?" the blood drained from my face.

Jeez, this type of thing was happening way too often these days-

"No! I saw him..." she winced, like it was inflicting physical pain on her. "He was cheating on me" she froze.

It looked like she was physically unable to say any more about it.

Her eyes glazed over and Xion patted her back softly, with a forlorn expression etched onto her face.

"Oh Namine...I'm sorry" I shook my head.

Now I felt like a jerk for prying.

It was weird. I always thought that Roxas was a good kid. He was pretty quiet too. I couldn't imagine him being much of a player.

But then again, I hardly knew him.

"We'll go now. Thank you for letting us stay here Axel, it was very, very nice of you" Xion smiled sadly at me and lead Namine out of my door before I even offered to give them a lift home.

But it was daylight, and I guessed that they'd be pretty safe. They'd be ok.

Larxene suddenly emerged from our room, in a green tank top and sweat pants.

She looked like a total zombie, and had an almost regretful look on her face.

"Axel I-" she started.

"I don't care. Bed. Now" I pointed at the door.

She actually smirked at me, and walked back into our room and I followed in after her.

Who cared about crappy walls anyway?

**Namine's POV**

"Thanks for walking home with me Xion" I gulped some air.

I felt like I was hyperventilating from crying so much.

"It's fine Namine" she smiled.

She was definitely the one worse off. I felt terrible. She was all bashed up and had a sprained wrist, and _she_ was the one comforting _me_.

"Listen, if you need to talk or anything, just call me, kay?" she smiled sadly. "I better get over to Riku's house now. He's probably beside himself. I'll see you later" she waved and limped away from my front door step.

"See you Xion" I wiped my eyes with the back on my hand and opened the door.

Mom wasn't home again, so I just plodded up the steps into my room and died on my bed.

I must have just laid there for hours, because when I finally did get up, it was night time.

The horrible burning feeling my chest returned, but I just couldn't cry any more.

There just weren't any tears left.

They were all gone.

So instead, I got out my sketchbook.

I didn't look at all the comments on the backs of the pages that Roxas had written, I just couldn't bear to. I couldn't even bring myself to look at the pictures that I had drawn of him.

I picked up a pencil and started sketching random shapes, just seeing if they'd turn into anything.

But I just couldn't draw, and the all of the shapes that I was drawing just turned into Roxas' spiky hair.

My hands suddenly started shaking so badly, and deep sobs just erupted from right down in the pit of my stomach.

It felt like someone was cutting me to pieces from the inside.

But I still couldn't cry.

I could only make broken sobbing noises that burnt my throat as they came out.

_Roxas._

_How could he?_

That was the one and only question that I could ask myself.

The one person that I loved more than anything on this entire earth, just...

He didn't just cheat on me.

He completely and utterly destroyed me.

I heard the front door open, and surprisingly my heart didn't have its usual spasm.

Who cared about anything any more?

If a pedo-murderer wanted to kill me now, I'd probably let them, I felt so awful.

I heard someone climb the stairs.

Clomp.

Clomp.

Clomp.

It was starting to piss me off.

But I was beyond the point of caring.

What did it even matter?

"Namine! You're back!"

Ew it's mom.

What the hell?  
I just continued to lay on my back and didn't even acknowledge her presence or creepily friendly tone.

"Did you have a nice time last night? I can't believe those boys are 17 already. It makes me think sometimes-"

I've had enough of this.

"Seriously mom, just cut the pretend nice act. I _really _don't want to talk to _anyone _right now, so just leave me alone. Please" I hissed.

"Why? Did something happen?" I could hear the smirk in her voice, and I wanted nothing more than to kill her at that very moment. "Ah well. Live and learn I say" she shrugged and went downstairs again.

Bitch.

I could hear her on the phone, but I didn't know what she way saying.

Frankly, I didn't care at all.

I needed to call Kairi.

Kairi was the only person as of now that I wanted to talk to.

I went downstairs to get the phone, and mom muttered a quick goodbye to whoever she was talking to and hung up.

"You want some dinner Namine?" she asked in that awful fake voice.

Just why was so happy?

Sadistic bitch.

"No" I replied bluntly.

She probably just poisoned it anyway.

I grabbed the phone off the table, walked back into my room, and dialed Kairi's number.

"Hi Nam!" she answered on the second ring.

"How did you know it was me? Creeper" I replied.

"Caller ID" she replied. "Hey, you sound sad, what's up?" she asked, serious all of a sudden.

"Can you come over to my house for a bit, please? I need to tell you something, and before you ask, no I'm not pregnant" I replied.

I was sick of everyone jumping to that conclusion.

"Ooh guilty conscience" I could hear her smirking through the phone. "Did something happen-"

"Just come over as soon as you can?" I said in a strained voice and hung up before I could start crying again.

My cell phone beeped from my pocket, and I checked the screen.

* * *

**To: Namine**

**From: Roxas**

**Namine, are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't get to see you at my party, I feel horrible.**

**I didn't even get to talk to anyone. I'll make it up to you. I promise.**

**I woke up in the woods and I have a black eye. Weird...I think I must have got knocked out or something.**

**Anyway, I'd come over, but I have to help my mom clean up.**

**Love you**

* * *

My heart stopped beating as soon as I read who it was from.

He was playing dumb.

What an idiot.

And he probably woke up drunk in the woods after making out -or worse- with Queen Slut, and I bet someone punched him.

Good. He probably deserved it.

I began to feel incredibly angry.

More angry than I've ever felt in my entire life.

I wanted to write back and to say how much I hated him for what he did, and how devastated I was.

But I decided to write nothing.

I'd just give him the silent treatment.

I walked back to my room and sat slowly down on my bed, trying to focus on not chainsaw murdering him at this very instant.

Kairi suddenly burst into my room, killing my train of thought and I almost had a heart attack.

She took one look at my face before diving on my bed next to me.

"What happened Namine?!" she asked frantically as soon as she saw my face.

**Axel's POV**

"…So what was all that noise coming from over here earlier? Sure sounded weird" Demyx laid on my lounge eating some sort of candy bar that was god-knows-how-old.

"You tell him, and you'll wish that you were dead" Zexion snapped and glared at Larxene and I.

What the hell? I was _not _going to randomly share something like that with Demyx.

He was screwed up enough.

"Oh _that?" _Larxene smirked. "That was just Axel ensuring that I can't walk for the next two weeks, but you shouldn't worry about _that _Demyx" she purred and stroked my arm.

I turned as red as my hair and Demyx just looked confused.

"What was he doing to you Larxene?!" he asked sounding confused, then suddenly looked horrified as he jumped to some insane conclusion. "How could you break someone's legs like that Axel?! That's horrible. Are you okay Larxene?" he asked worriedly.

Last time I checked he was absolutely terrified of Larxene. Not that it ever stopped him from coming over.

Everyone sweatdropped and Larxene just cackled away at Demyx's naivety, and the awkward position that I was suddenly put in.

"She's fine. Now we need to discuss our next mission" I said quickly trying to control my voice.

"WHO CARES ABOUT MISSIONSSS!" Larxene squealed and flicked my side laughing.

Her cheerfulness frightened me sometimes.

"You" I looked at her "Shut up" I grinned.

"Why am I always stuck with you perverted idiots? I'm losing brain cells here" Zexion grumbled.

"Because it's either us perverted idiots, or those creepy old men" Larxene replied.

"You wanna hang out with Vexen?" I asked skeptically.

Zexion shrugged. "He isn't that bad"

"Wow. You're a freak of nature Zexion" Demyx stared at him like he had just grown a second head.

"Well obviously. Look how short he is" Larxene remarked.

"I hate you all" Zexion glared at everyone again and had some private emo moment by himself on the couch.

Good for him.

"Ok everyone" I yelled before we got even _more _off track. "Tonight we just have to wander around the streets, you know, just make sure that Seifer isn't murdering someone...just the general stuff. Gathering info and things"

"But that is _so _boring" Larxene pouted.

"Yeah, go talk to Saix about it. He'll show you the true meaning of boring. He once made me file all these random paper for him and he got mad at me because I put them in the wrong files" Demyx looked upset.

"That's abuse" I laughed at how sad Demyx looked.

"It was bad cos I didn't know what to do and I didn't get to see the girl I met at the park!" he whined.

Zexion stared at Demyx with a pained look. "Why were you even at a park? You sound like a pedophile" he shook his head.

Larxene snorted a laugh.

"I was playing my sitar and going acorn hunting!" he cried.

Oh dear _god. _

Larxene banned him from playing his instrument in our flat.

It was probably for the best, seeing that he can play annoying songs for hours on end.

"Okay, whatever" I rolled my eyes ignoring the situation that was just getting more and more off track. "Back to the meeting..."

**A/N: I'm getting a lot of favourites and alerts for this story, but not as many reviews :( So please remember to review!**

**Sorry if the story is getting a little depressing, but you'll just have to keep reading! :D**

**~Claudii**


	12. Chapter 12

**Namine's POV**

"Kairi..." I sniffed.

"Tell me Namine! What is wrong?!" Kairi asked frantically, her nails digging into my arm and she stared at me with confusion in her eyes.

I blinked back tears.

"Roxascheatedonme" I replied, half choking on my words.

It took Kairi a couple of seconds to make sense of what I just blurted out.

"Roxas...cheated...on..._you?" _Kairi's eyes glazed over and the blood drained from her face. She did a double take and looked completely shocked.

"Are you positive?" she asked quietly, unmoving.

"I s-saw him on his bed...with S-SELPHIE" I started to cry. My cheeks felt icy as the hot tears trailed down them.

Kairi pulled me into a hug, and I could feel eyes just staring out into space.

"Ok..." she breathed and shook her head "God..."

"And I got this message off him..." I inhaled sharply as I handed her my phone.

Her eyebrows crept together as she read the message.

Kairi usually dealt with extreme situation like this, by just shutting down completely, which was what she was doing now.

"I need to talk to Sora" Kairi said quickly and got up off my bed. "He said that Roxas had been acting weird lately and he didn't know why..." She turned around to face me. "I'm going to Sora's house. You'll be ok Namine" she assured me in a robotic tone and walked out of my room.

**Axel's POV**

"Do I _have _to come? Why can't I just wait here? I hate you all" Larxene growled and sulked in the van, refusing to get out.

"I'm leaving" Zexion replied bluntly and walked away.

"Since when don't you feel like bashing people up? That's kinda out of character" I stated, raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't that; I _can't freaking walk. _Idiot" Larxene eyed me like I was as stupid as Demyx.

I looked away awkwardly.

Just what the _hell_ am I meant to say to that?

"You can do anything if you try!" Demyx piped up.

I facepalmed.

And just _why_ was Demyx still even here?

He was meant to be patrolling.

Well actually, when I thought about it, Demyx was meant to do _a lot _of stuff that he never did.

And I didn't need him and his tacky inspirational quotes with me right now.

"Demyx, how about you go find Zexion and do some work" I said in a forced-nice tone.

"He's boring" Demyx whined.

"I'll stab you in the THROAT, IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LEAVE, MORON" Larxene barked at him.

Demyx skipped away quickly, (actually _skipped_) and I was just left there with Evil Woman.

"Well" I said after a few seconds and leaned against the door of the van. "This is fun"

"Ya know what would be more fun..." Larxene lowered her voice.

For the love of god.

"No. Not in the van. Just no" I winced.

Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Oh god I was only joking. What are you, some sort of horny freak?" she sneered at me.

Ahahaha.

I inwardly groaned.

"You know, Larxene, what about we just stick around this area? Then you don't have to do much" I reasoned.

"Maybe" she sighed haughtily, looking away and completely disregarding me.

"I'm sorry, but I'll need a more definite answer than a '_maybe_'" I did a bad imitation of her voice, then quickly grabbed her around the waist, causing her to suddenly scream profanities out into the night and set her on the ground next to me. "I'm taking that as a yes" I smirked at her, ignoring the deathly glare she was giving me that could make a small child cry.

"Where is Zexion? This sucks. I'm cold, I hate you..." Larxene mumbled to herself as we walked.

"Well One, Zexion is standing right over there waving at us. You can see him if you stop looking at the ground" I pointed out in a smartass tone. "Two, tough shit, and three, your jacket is around your waist, where you left it" I grinned.

"Axel!" before I could even turn around, Demyx jumped on my back, scaring the crap out of me and making me momentarily wonder if got shot, because he choked all of the air out of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DEMYX?!" I shook him off and scowled at him.

"Shhh! There's a Death Element member over there" he kicked me lightly in the shin and looked at me intently.

"Well then why alert me in the _least _subtle way?" I growled at him.

Idiot.

We quietly made our way over to where Zexion was standing, Larxene grumbling some sort of inappropriate word every couple of meters.

"What _were _you three doing?" Zexion spun around to meet us in all his angry midget fury.

"Playing house" I replied sarcastically. Larxene snorted a laugh, and Demyx went to say something but I cut them both off "But seriously, we all have to shut up, because there are members of the Death Elements over there and we need to hear what they are saying" I whispered.

"Spotted by yours truly" Demyx announced proudly, causing eye rolls from everyone.

We all squashed against the side of some random building, listening out for any type of conversation that we could use against them.

Usually all they talked about was who they slept with last, drugs, or occasionally one of them would be completely drunk off their face and blurt out some sort of information that we could use against them.

There were three members, just random followers really, and I heard one of them mention their 'club house' (which was an old abandoned two story house, not too far from where we were) something about getting paid from a woman and about someone who they kept referring to as Ven. I thought I might have even heard them mention _Roxas. _But I doubted that he'd be in that stupid gang...

Just what was all this?

_The next day_

**Namine's POV**

Today was Monday.

Which meant school.

Which also meant that I wasn't going.

Because I'm a_ rebel._

Actually, I just don't think that I could cope with seeing Roxas, or anyone at all really.

Plus, I felt sick. So I didn't want to go anyway. I just wasn't in the mood.

I lied to mom and said that I had a migraine, and she was going out for the entire day again (god knows where), so she amazingly let me stay home.

So screw school and my social life.

I didn't know what I wanted to do all day, and I was in a pretty bad mood from when I got up (PMS-ing contributed to it, but I was sad and angry anyway).

All of this added up to me being in a total bitch-fit.

So, I did what any depressed and pissed off person would do. (Well me anyway).

I got out all of my romantic animes, created some sort of tent/sleeping bag thing on the lounge out of my doona and made a massive bowl of popcorn.

I laid there all day, being lazy and stuffing my face, but it still didn't take my mind off Roxas.

Because on whatever I was watching, whenever someone did something stupid, or really sweet, Roxas' face always flashed before my eyes.

Stupid anime.

Stupid brain.

Stupid-

Why the fuck was there someone knocking at my door?

_Go away._

The knocking got even louder, and more irritating.

So before I popped a vein and ripped the door off the hinges, I angrily sprang up and marched over towards the door.

It flew open, and standing before me was none other than Riku.

"What" I greeted him angrily, immediately feeling like a total bitch and wanting to take it back.

It wasn't _him_ that I was angry at, I was angry at someone _else._

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I immediately wanted to die.

I was still in my daggy pyjamas with my hair messed up and all over the place, with my glasses on at some weird angle.

Attractive.

"You have popcorn in you hair" he stated, looking like he wanted to laugh.

"Thanks. You want it?" I asked in a monotone, holding it out to him.

"Well actually, I wanted to find out about what happened to you and Xion. Mind if I come in?" he walked through the doorway and into the lounge room, raising an eyebrow at what I was watching.

"You bag it out and I'll shoot you" I warned him.

God. I really am a bitch today.

"Ok, well, how about you turn it off so I can talk to you" he replied calmly, surveying my bed thing I made on the lounge.

I paused the TV, and led him up into my room.

"Namine" he sat down on my spinny desk chair. "Can you tell me what happened to Xion? She can't tell me. She is just...I don't know. Panic stricken"

I took a deep breath.

I got a horrible feeling in my stomach, as I described what happened with Seifer's gang, leaving out the Roxas scenario, before he cut me off.

"Wait, wait, wait" he shook him head and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "You two slept at _Axel's_ house? As in Axel-I-shall-rape-you's house?" he asked, bewildered.

"Actually, he is a really nice guy and not creepy in the slightest" I grumbled. "And some guy he works with fixed Xion up. He was kinda weird, and I got the feeling that Axel didn't really like him...but other than what I've told you, that's about it. Xion walked me home after that, and then she went to your house" I concluded.

Riku looked pained. "...She just turned up on my doorstep and started crying. I didn't know what to do. I was so happy to see her, but she was so..." darkness washed over Riku's eyes. "She was broken. _They _did that to her Namine. _They_ hurt her. And I want to do something to hurt _them_"

His suddenly menacing tone caught me off-guard.

"But Namine" Riku added quickly. "Why did you leave Roxas' house early anyway? I mean, he's your best friend and stuff..." he trailed off.

Yes.

He was.

In a perfect world.

But now he was my_ least _favourite person on earth.

"I felt sick" I answered a little too quickly, starting to feel tears spring into my eyes.

Do not cry do not cry do not-

"Are you ok?" Riku asked quietly.

I just realized that a massive tear had over flowed from my eyelid and was rolling down my cheek.

Stupid emotions.

Everything today was just stupid.

"I-I just...I just need...he…" I couldn't even make a proper sentence.

"Listen, I'll go because I don't want you to be upset. But I want to know why you're crying, and I'll find out eventually, I guess" he shrugged and started to walk out of my room. "Bye Namine" he waved.

I sniffled some sort of reply and curled up on my bed, trying to ignore the current sensation of my heart being ripped in two again, just from those horrible memories.

**Roxas' POV**

"Roxas honey, are you _sure _you didn't get in a fight? You know you can tell me..." mom examined my black eye for the millionth time, the second I got home from school.

"No...I don't know. I probably just walked into something..." Yes. Walked into someone's fist. Or something. And I didn't want to upset mom by saying that I woke up in a forest.

She'd have a heart attack.

I'd get some sympathy ice cream out of it.

But still.

"Hey Sora, do we have soccer training tomorrow?" I asked him, downing a glass of juice.

He just gave me an annoyed stare and stalked off into his room.

It was weird. Sora and Kairi had completely ignored me today. Whenever I asked them something they'd just glare at me and continue whatever it was that they were doing.

And Namine wasn't at school, so I didn't even have my best friend to hit them over the head with something and say how stupid they were acting.

In fact, I haven't even heard from Namine since my party (which wasn't even fun seeing that I was knocked out for all of it), and that was pretty strange.

She never replied to my text message either, which kind of worried me.

When I asked Kairi why she wasn't at school today, she just continued copying her work off the board and said in a really pissed off voice that Namine was 'sick, and she didn't want to see anyone.'

Which meant that I was going to see her right now, whether she wanted to see me or not.

I changed out of my school uniform, put on a t-shirt and shorts, and started to head for Namine's house.

I missed her so much, and it had only been a matter of hours.

**Author Note:**

**Oh goddd the drama :O I hope you guys are enjoying it :)**

**And I love you guys for the lovely reviews n_n I appreciate it so much, so keep it up everyone!**

**Review :D**

**~Claudii**


	13. Chapter 13

**Roxas' POV (Oh hay it's chapter 13 ;D smxc number :3)**

I walked up to Namine's front door and went to open it.

It was locked (her pathological fear of burglars made me laugh), so I looked under the cracked terracotta flower pot where she kept her spare key.

It wasn't there…

I didn't even _consider_ knocking, that was just so overly formal and boring, so instead I climbed on top of the water tank outside her window and peered into her room. I wanted to see her so badly.

Namine was curled into a ball, sleeping on her bed, and something about the forlorn expression carved into her face made my stomach drop uneasily.

I hoped to god that she wouldn't wake up within the next ten seconds and see me with my face half-pushed up against the window, looking like some sort of creepy pervert.

Well, I suppose I _was_ breaking into her room…

ANYWAY.

I opened up her window, climbed in, and walked softly over to her bed, sitting down next to her gently.

"Namine..." I whispered, stroking the side of her face.

She stirred uneasily and her eyes suddenly flew open.

Namine stared at me for about ten seconds before a bitter expression, one so bitter that I didn't even know that she was capable of achieving, washed over her face.

"Get. Out" she said in a deathly tone.

My stomach twisted.

"Jeez Nam, I know you get mad when you're PMS-ing, but aren't you even going to say hi?" I half grinned at her and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"How dare you even show your face here" her voice wavered and she sprang off her bed away from me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking over to where she was standing, her back facing me.

"You..." she looked like she was about to cry "How could you..."

"Huh? What did I do?" I asked, starting to get worried. I jumped to the most likely conclusion. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what almost happened that time I slept over, I don't know what came over me Namine, I'm so sorry, it was just me being stupid-" I didn't even know what I was saying any more. I just was blurting out random apologies for something that never even happened.

"It wasn't that...you don't even know what you did, do you?" she cut me off, slightly hysterical.

Well I think it was kind of obvious what we were going to do.

I still wasn't over the whole almost-sex thing. It was stupid, but I was constantly worried that Namine only said that she didn't mind just so it wouldn't make things weird between us, or she felt guilty or something. Despite being best friends with Namine, I'd never been in a situation like that before. We've been best friends ever since we met, but what happened back there was taking it to the next level.

"If you just leave now, it would make things a lot better" she whispered, and from her voice I could tell that she was starting to cry.

"Namine-" I started, but was unable to complete my sentence. My voice cracked and I felt my eyes start to burn. My heart felt like someone has just ripped it out and set fire to it.

"And Roxas" she didn't look at me "I don't think I want you to come back"

**Axel's POV**

**(Yesterday night)**

"Thank GOD I can finally just lay down" Larxene twirled into our apartment and laid carefully down on the lounge.

"You're in my spot!" Demyx complained meekly and pointed accusingly at her.

His hand fell slowly as Larxene gave him the mother of all death stares before she verbally abused him.

"YOU DON'T EVEN LIVE HERE!" Larxene yelled at him. Demyx slunk away and sat on the ground.

"Move your legs or I'll sit on them" I sauntered over to where Larxene was laying and went to sit down on her legs. She jerked away viciously.

"Don't make me do that, it hurts you moron!" she spat.

Zexion winced, I rolled my eyes and Demyx glared at me, because he still thought that I was a woman basher.

_Why was everyone so insane?_

"So" Zexion started, raising his chin aloofly. "Did you guys get any pictures from their club house? We'll need to give them to Xemnas"  
We ended up spying on them while they held a club meeting.

The house that they held it in was two stories high, but you could easily climb a tree (Larxene posed as a threat because her constant swearing almost gave us away) and jump onto the roof, that had so many sky lights and holes that you could just peer right in.

"I got one of an owl" Demyx grinned.

"I hate to break it to you Dem, but no one cares" I patted him on the shoulder.

"Did anyone get any _useful _photos?" Zexion asked again, impatiently.

"I did" I held up my camera and smirked.

"Then put them on the computer then so we can see them, idiot" Larxene poked my chin.

I sighed and walked into my room. My laptop was sitting on a chair, covered in my clothes that I had been meaning to put away. I carelessly threw them onto the floor and marched back out, threatening to sit on Larxene's legs again (just to annoy her), but she moved out of my way just in time. Zexion and Demyx stood behind the couch and Larxene rearranged herself so the she was leaning up against me.

I turned my laptop on, pushed the memory card into it and the photos came up.

Well, actually the _first _photos that came up were ones that Demyx had taken of himself wearing all sorts of weird 'fashionable' clothes and doing various poses that made him look like a fourteen year old poser that didn't get enough attention.

We stared at him with bemused expressions.

Demyx laughed nervously and scratched his head, muttering some lame excuse about taking photos for some random girl who we'd never heard of, and probably would never hear of again.

I scrolled through all of Demyx's crap until I found the photos that we were after.

A lot of the photos didn't even turn out, because it was so dark and we couldn't really use the flash, but we did get a couple that we could use.

There was one of all the gang members crowding around a table, but we couldn't see what they were looking at, one of them pulling large amounts of cash out of a wallet and smoking something, but the one that interested me the most was the blurry shot we got of a kid with spiky blonde hair. I could have sworn that it was Namine's friend (or ex-friend now) but of course, the picture was blurry. In the photo, 'Roxas' (I was 99% sure that it was him, but then again it was a crappy photo) was standing awkwardly against a wall, minding his own business.

The next couple of photos were everyone crowding around a woman, the Roxas kid included.

"We need to find out who that woman is" I tapped the screen. She must have had some importance to the gang...

"Probably just some local slut" Larxene grimaced. "You know that The D.E is _full_ of man-whores who'll do anyone or anything"

Zexion looked like he held his tongue as he glanced at me, then at Demyx, then at _me _again.

This annoyed me, and I glared at him.

"Listen shortie, if you wanna insult me, just go ahead and say it. I don't care" I waved a hand dismissively in the air.

Short bastard.

"I don't have anything to say" Zexion snootily turned away from me, wrote something down on a note pad (probably adding me to his hit list or something) before bending over the back of the couch again and squinting at something in the picture.

"I've seen that boy before" he stated.

"No shit! I made Axel freak him out for me on a weekly basis. Funniest thing ever" Larxene cackled and ignored my frown.

"Yeah, which I did _not _enjoy. I just needed more money for stuff" I replied icily.

"What, porn or something?" she smirked.

"Yes, Larxene. Porn" I rolled my eyes at her being stupid.

"Well, I think that concludes our meeting" Zexion sighed, stood up straight and yanked Demyx up by the ear.

Since when were our meetings ever '_concluded_?'

Usually they just ended with Larxene making Demyx almost cry and him running out in a huff, or Zexion storming out because everyone managed to irritate him in some way or form, or me setting fire to something that I wasn't meant to.

I sighed and ran my fingers through Larxene's hair a few times. "I'm going to bed" I announced.

"Congratu-freaking-lations" Larxene replied sarcastically. I smirked and kissed her on top of her head, before walking into our room and instantly falling asleep on the unmade bed.

**Ven's POV**

That stupid gang 'meeting' last night was one of the worst things I have ever been to.

Actually it was _the _worst thing that I had ever been to.

It was revolting.

Everyone was either drunk, high, or an awful combination of the both.

I almost got punched in the face multiple times for no reason, and raped again by Selphie, who only left me alone after she decided to 'leave' with Seifer. The thought of that honestly made me want to puke.

I was now sitting in my hotel room, trying to recover from the shock of everything that had happened so far.

'Let's see' I thought to myself drearily.

I'd ruined my brother and his girlfriend's lives just for stupid money. You can't get much more selfish than that, plus there was more to come.

I felt absolutely terrible.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket, and I wearily took it out, checking whatever messages I'd received. I knew that it wouldn't be from my dad. He didn't have a cell. In fact he had to work over time just so we could afford my one.

The first message was from one of my best friends Aqua, and she said that her and Terra (my other best friend) were finally 'official'.

I inwardly groaned. I knew that they always had a thing for each other (because whenever I was alone with either of them, they'd always be going on and on about how the other might not feel the same way as they did and all crap like that), but at this very moment in time their so far on-off relationship wasn't really on my top priority list.

I sent back a dreary reply, trying to sound happy for her and saying how I knew that they always had a thing and all that crap, and that I would be back soon.

Aqua and Terra were older than me and were at collage, and I even had to lie to _them _and say that I went away with school.

But before I even got to send the message back to Aqua, my phone vibrated again.

I had been dreading getting this message all day. And now it was finally here.

It was from Namine's mom, and it was about my next 'assignment'.

**To: Ven**

**From: Private Caller**

Ventus, this message includes information about your next assignment.

I expect 110% from you this time. You could have slept with that girl at least last time just to make more of an impression.

But none the less, here is what you have to do.

I have organized with Seifer to knock Roxas out on his way to school. You are going to steal his clothes and stand in as him for the day. The D.E will deal with Roxas so you don't have to worry about him.

Make sure you have a bad attitude and are nasty to Namine. I want her to suffer.

You will be rewarded.

I stared in horror at the message for ages.

Who did she think I was, just sleeping with some random girl I'd never even met before? Jeez, I have enough trouble _talking_ to girls, no way I'd ever do that.

How could someone be so...insane?  
Insane didn't quite cover for that woman.

She wanted her own daughter to _suffer_.

It was really that line in the message that upset me the most. How could someone do that, to their own child? I just didn't understand.

Bu then again, how could _I _be so horrible to someone that I've never even met before, who didn't even know that I existed? Especially when they were already damaged emotionally by me…

I couldn't escape.

There was absolutely nothing that I could do.

I just wanted to die.

**Roxas' POV**

**Facebook**

**Username: **Roxaslikesicecream

**Password: ***********

**Roxas Taoto: **Is so confused :(

Comments:

**Sora Taoto: **You deserve everything you get.

**Roxas Taoto: **WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT?! I'm so upset, what is wrong with everyone?! Can't you just tell me what I've 'done?'

**Kairi Hayashi: **Like you don't know.

**Olette Hiwatari: **Selphie

**Roxas Taoto: **Ergh what about her?

**Olette Hiwatari: **You idiot

_Selphie? _

I've never said more than five words to her at any one time!. (Usually all I said was, "That's nice" or "I'm kinda busy here…"

What did she have to do with this?

I decided to disregard it. Maybe Olette was just joking.

This was _really _starting to annoy me.

I felt like I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

Just what the hell did I even do?!

I sighed in frustration and slammed my laptop's lid down.

Screw it if the screen breaks.

Screw everything (wait that came out wrong…).

There was an almost painful numbness all over my body. Namine basically just said that she hated me and never wanted to see me again.

I was destroyed.

Shattered.

Was it something that happened at my party?

How could she be sad about that, and what I've apparently 'done'?

I wasn't even there...

**Author Note:**

**OK I KNOW THAT YOU PROBABLY ALL WANT TO STAB ME MULTIPLE TIMES (don't blame you though T_T):**

**But, if you do, you'll regret it so much ;D Man, I'd love to say what else is coming up, but I can't say anything cos it would spoil and that would suck D; So you're all just going to have to bear with me :3**

**Oh jeez, depressing Roxas sucks D; **

**Once again, I'm getting more faves/alerts than reviews, so **_**please**_** remember to ****review!**

**~Claudii**


	14. Chapter 14

**Roxas' POV**

I _really_ didn't want to go to school.

I didn't sleep at all last night and this morning I looked like a total zombie (understatement) and I felt terrible too.

"Come on Roxas, eat your toast!" Mom rushed around the kitchen and shoved an apple into her handbag. She always left for work too late and these morning freak-outs were our usual routine.

"I'm not hungry" I replied staring down my toast. It looked all burnt and dry.

Just like how I felt.

Mom spun around suddenly and put her hands on my shoulders, staring me intensely in the eye.

I felt like if I looked at her, I'd crack. I felt like a ten year old who had done something naughty. I was just completely out of it.

"Roxas, sweetheart, you need to eat and I need to know what is bothering you" mom sternly shoved a piece of toast at my face and I reluctantly took a bite.

It seemed like it had no taste, but maybe that was just me.

"Can I tell you later mom...I need to get to school..." I moodily swung out of her way and picked up my school bag.

It felt like it weighed twelve tones and I swung it onto my back before hurrying out the front door.

Sora had left long before me to walk with Kairi (probably so he could make out with her behind a bush for 20 minutes or something) so that thankfully left me out of his way.

For now.

I had to _live_ with him, and he completely hated my guts.

This frightened me, because Sora was one of the most easy-going people around. He had a bit of a fast temper, but he never, _ever _held a grudge.

Well, maybe he did after the Oreo cookie incident with Namine, but that was for three hours after he found out.

But nothing like this...

_Namine. _

My best friend. I didn't even really consider her to ever be a girlfriend, she was always so much more to me than that.

My head started aching every time I thought about her.

Which was all the time.

Just everything she did made me want to hug her and kiss her and-

Now I sound like some sort of creepy pervert.

But Namine hated me.

Sora and Kairi hated me.

Olette hated me, and Hayner and Pence would probably hate me too.

I didn't know about Riku yet, but I just assumed that he also despised me, along with all of my other so called friends.

I continued walking slowly down the road. The sun was hidden behind a massive black cloud, and it looked like it was going to rain at any second.

Suddenly, I felt someone run past me and almost give me a heart attack, ruining my train of thought.

"_Oh shit I'm late!" _Axel ran ahead of me, clutching some books to his side and swearing under his breath. His usually out of control hair was today tied back in a black band, but as he sped past me, I noticed that he accidently dropped something.

At first I thought that it was just a black piece of paper, but as I bent over to pick it up, I noticed something strange about it.

It was a photograph, an aerial shot, and it was looking down on some sort of...party? I don't know, it was blurry and there were heaps of people there. But what really caught my eye was a golden spiky thing -golden spiky hair. The person that it belonged to was leaning up against a wall.

The hair looked just like mine. _Exactly _like mine, to be precise.

I squinted at the photo so that I could see the person's face, but it was just too blurry.

My heart started to beat fast. I knew that it definitely wasn't me in that photo, because I'd never been to a place that looked like wherever this photo was taken at.

But just who was it in the photo, and why did Axel even own this picture?  
I continued walking to school. I felt light headed and sick, and whenever I closed my eyes, I'd end up seeing Namine's face, which made me feel even worse.

I heard a bush rustle, but I didn't even bother looking. I wasn't even aware of what direction I was walking in any more.

I wanted to just lay down and die right here.

The last thing I remember after thinking that was something extraordinarily hard coming in contact with my head, and me blacking out on the ground in pain.

But the last image I saw was me, bending over _myself_?

"I'm sorry Roxas..."

What?

**Axel's POV**

I skidded through the school gates just in time, and sprinted up to my classroom, slamming my books on my desk making the kids jump out of their seats.

I had to have a year 11 class, and I really was dreading today.

Because I had to teach the creepiest and most awful subject of all.

Sex ed.

Larxene was overjoyed when I told her this morning about why I refused to get out of bed (I still have ten year old characteristics, I'm well aware) and she just had a laughing fit, and made some sort of sexual innuendo about everything I did, which was funny, for the first ten times.

Then it just led me to think that she had an even sicker mind than what I previously knew (not that I cared).

Her suggestion was that 'I should just get Demyx in to do 'the educational talk' because he was probably more educated than any of us on that subject after all his questions to Zexion about hearing weird noises coming from our apartment and what they were.'

That was possibly the worst idea she ever had, so it was at that point I ran out the door.

I noticed that Namine was here today, and she looked as pale as snow. She was sitting next to Kairi today. Roxas wasn't even here.

Namine looked like she had obviously had no sleep and I was almost worried that she would just die on the spot.

"Are we starting the lesson or what?" some random kid yelled out.

I gulped.

What the fuck.

Since when do kids actually _want _to learn?

Answer back already Axel. Everyone is staring you down. And for the love of god stop imagining Larxene in revealing clothing.

Ok.

I straightened myself up, and gingerly handed out a sheet to everyone, before returning to my chair and propping my feet up on the desk.

"Ok, I'm not going to bother reading out all that stuff, so you guys can read it yourselves...and umm...learn...or something" I trailed off, waving a hand in the air dismissively.

The blood had drained from a lot of people's faces, some were laughing, and others were just making crude jokes.

I opened up my folder.

There were some photos of last night's mission that Demyx had printed out and snuck in (I knew that it was him because there were crayon drawings all over the backs of them and the crappy picture he took of the owl was in there too).

Why would he bother doing that?

I can't do my gang work at school. Surely he wasn't that stupid...

Actually, on second thoughts, he was, and he just proved it then.

I hid the photos within the depths of my folder and started flicking my lighter on and off. I was so bored and wound up. The fire was therapeutic.

The kids were used to me playing with fire and didn't even bother freaking out any more, thank god.

There was a slow knock at the door.

"Come innn" I yelled half heartedly, still completely engrossed with my lighter.

_Roxas _stuck his head inside the door and inspected the room like it was some sort of foreign universe.

"Find your seat...or sit on the ground. I don't care, just don't kill anyone..." I trailed off. I was meant to do some late report thing for students that weren't here on time, but I really couldn't give a shit.

I didn't even want to make eye contact with him. Namine's sadness had gotten to me so much. that I really disliked this kid for what he had done to her.

He was a total bastard.

Anyway, Roxas walked in, and looked around for a spare seat.

I almost died when he took one close to Namine.

And I think that she almost did too.

I saw Namine tense and write something to Kairi on her piece of paper. Kairi just looked over her shoulder with disdain and whispered something to Namine, who nodded meekly.

Roxas looked completely lost, and was sitting awkwardly by himself on a desk.

I sauntered over to him and slammed a sheet down on his desk, causing him to jump and stare up at me like a frightened rabbit.

Good. The little moron deserves it.

I gave him a pissed off stare and, didn't say anything to him and I walked back to my desk.

There was another half hour to go.

God.

I hate this job.

No one even talks about Seifer anyway. There was no point in even being here.

"Roxas!"

Oh god. I know that voice.

It's that girl who creeps the shit out of me and wears belt skirts and bikinis that don't even work and hits of everything remotely male.

Selphie.

She bounded over to Roxas and sat sluttily down next to him, 'accidently' exposing her lacy underwear to the entire world.

If it was possible to inwardly barf, I would have.

"Roxas!" she pecked him on the cheek.

I prayed that Namine didn't see that.

Roxas looked completely freaked out for a split second, before a grin crept over his face and he started playing with her hair.

"Ummm...S-Selphie! You look...cute today" he said a little bit too loudly in an almost scripted voice.

Namine jolted like someone stabbed her in the heart, and Kairi patted her on the back.

I narrowed my eyes at Roxas and Selphie, who were having an overly loud flirt session.

This was going to be an interesting remainder of a lesson...

**Namine's POV**

Kairi slammed her lunch tray down next to me an shoved a chocolate cupcake in my face.

"You will eat this -no wait- you will _have sex _with this cupcake" she said seriously and pointed at it.

Sora choked on his sandwich and Riku stared blindly out of a window, completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"I'm not hungry" I mumbled.

"Namine! Don't go all anorexic on me! I'll cry" Sora pouted.

"Sora, hanging around with you would make anyone anorexic. No one gets to eat because you steal everyone's food" Riku half smirked.

Kairi shoved it at my face again and I reluctantly took a bite, just to keep her happy.

"The chocolate might make you feel slightly better" she smiled.

"Actually, it is just making me feel fat" I joked half heartedly, just to freak Sora out.

"She's joking, Sora" Kairi kindly reassured him before he could shove a whole tray of cupcakes down my throat. (If he didn't eat them first)

"Have some more" Kairi encouraged, but the thought of eating made me feel ill.

"I don't feel hungry" I could feel my eyes start to sting again.

"Don't worry about that useless waste of space" Sora replied in a bitter tone, picking up on what was about to happen "I thought that he was better than that but I was proved wrong again"

"Kairi told me what happened in Axel's class" Riku stated in a monotone "I feel like beating him up"

"Don't..." I coughed.

"Why, do you want to do it yourself? I can hold him for you. Probably" Riku offered.

I shook my head.

I didn't even want to think about him, but I just couldn't concentrate. I couldn't even say his name.

It felt so lonely sitting here without him,

I sniffed, and tried to get my mind off _him. _"Riku...is Xion doing ok?" I asked. I really wanted to see Xion again, but I just wasn't in the mood for any friends at this point in time.

"..." he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded once.

O-kay. Not going to go there.

Sora was just about to take the first bite of his banana, when the bell rang. He groaned in frustration and shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

That kid has skill.

"What subject is it now?" Kairi asked, sighing.

"Mwaffw" Sora replied, trying not to spit banana all down the front of himself.

"He said 'maths'" Riku translated, before walking away from us, looking like a total emo.

"I think _someone _is on their male per-" Sora started before Kairi dragged him away to math class.

Oh shit.

Math class.

That means that...

Oh god.

_Roxas._

**Author Note:**

**Ugh sorry that this was so rushed, I just have so many assignments and tests on at the moment D; And I wanted to give you guys my usual weekly update, but please forgive me if I post any chapters late! :( **

**Review!**

**~Claudii**


	15. Chapter 15

**Roxas' POV**

I woke up chained to a chair in clothes that didn't belong to me.

Emphasis on the _chained_.

My vision was all blurry and my head hurt like hell.

I heard hoarse whispers around me before my eyes came into focus. I was in some sort of dimly lit basement that smelt like smoke, stale alcohol and mildew.

Seifer was standing right in front of me, and there were heaps of people standing to the sides of him.

"Roxas! Sleeping beauty has finally awoken" he sneered.

I shook my head and tried to think of something to say back.

My mouth tasted like blood.

Oh yeah. I just got bashed over the head on my way to school.

That would be why.

"Jealously is an ugly thing Seifer" I eventually replied. Everything felt like it was going in slow-motion.

His eyes widened with mock surprise.

"Ooh. Is little Roxie getting nasty?" Seifer put his hands on his hips and brought his face close to mine.

"Ew, what are you doing? I'm not gay" I twisted my head away from him.

Seifer still had that nasty smirk pasted on his face, but I could tell that he was getting angry.

I was getting angry too. What did they even want with me?

"Well then..._Roxas..._" Seifer averted his gaze over to a gorilla-like boy in a hideous orange cut-off top, who looked half stoned.

Seifer snapped his fingers and the large boy came to his side.

I felt like I was watching some sort of weird preppy chick flick movie.

"This is Rai" Seifer started.

No shit! He looked like the Hulk's deformed cousin.

Rai eyed with the expression of a confused chimp.

"Rai is one of our strongest members, so if you piss me off, you'll be dealing with him. You got that fuckwit?" Seifer growled at me and jabbed a finger at my chest.

I stared at the ground.

There wasn't even any way that I could fight back. I was chained to a chair. And I didn't really want to get my nose broken either.

Seifer laughed suddenly. "This is boring. I thought that you'd be angrier" he held his hands behind his back and circled my chair like a shark.

I was so freaking angry that I could have murdered him then and there.

"What do you even want me for?" I yelled at him. "Let me go!"

Was Namine ok?

My heart beat increased to such a fast rate I could have passed out. If anything happened to Namine...I wouldn't forgive myself. No matter how she felt about me I would _always _want her to be safe.

"Where is…where is Namine?" I winced, her name hurt when I said it.

Seifer shrugged. "Why would you care? She hates you" he smiled cruelly at me.

What?

"How did you know that?" I asked angrily. "I love her...don't you _dare_ go near her"

"Aww that's too sweet!" Beanie-Boy pouted an exaggerated sad face that made me want to stab him multiple times. "But hey, are you bored? Here" Seifer pulled some stoned looking girl out of the crowd of people that was eyeing me. "Have Paine" he smirked and pushed her towards me.

She teetered slightly (she was obviously drunk) before falling onto my lap.

I could have vomited.

"Ugh! Get off me!" I struggled and pulled away from 'Paine' who was trying to grope my face and ass. She giggled and said something unintelligible. "GET OFF ME!" I yelled furiously at her.

She continued annoying and freaking me out for five agonizing minutes before Seifer grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her back into the crowd. She fell like a rag doll.

I watched in horror as she lay unmoving on the ground.

"She's probably pregnant anyway" Seifer inspected his nails calmly.

"I didn't know that mutants like you and humans could breed. Thanks for enlightening me" I replied bitterly.

_Just shut the fuck up Roxas, he is angry enough._

But what _was_ this place?

Some sort of rapist dungeon by the looks of it so far.

"I guess that you're wondering why you're here" Seifer sighed, freakishly reading my thoughts. He really was enjoying this whole power thing, and it was really pissing me off.

"No" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh? Well, we'll leave then" he smirked and screamed at everyone to leave.

What a prick.

"No! No, I just want to know why I'm here" I muttered in defeat.

Seifer barked a laugh. "Yeah. Wouldn't you like to know"

And with that he locked me in that secluded room.

I let out a shaky groan.

I didn't even care about what they might do to me.

Was Namine ok?

**Namine's POV**

I walked gingerly through the door to maths class and took my seat next to man-whore number one, who was sitting there innocently in all his attractive glory.

_Roxas_ was writing something unrecognizable (turned out to be some random slut's name) on his arm and I hoped that the pen would stab through his skin and that he would get poisoned by the ink.

Now I'm just acting completely insane. I think I'm suffering either from severe depression or post traumatic stress.

The last time I actually looked Roxas in the eye was before the _incident _and I haven't looked at him since. Because I knew that if I did, I would cry.

And I didn't want to cry in front of a class of 30 people.

No freaking way.

So, I got out my maths book and placed it quietly on my table, while the teacher mouthed off about variables and algebra and all other types of useless crap that just took up valuable brain space.

Roxas started sneaking glances at me, and although I wanted to drive my pencil through his eye more than anything else in this world, I refused to look at his face.

"Hey...Naom- I mean...Hey Namine" I heard the annoying smirk in his voice.

DIE NOW.

Oh, and thanks for forgetting my name, even though we've known each other since the dawn of time.

That was weird.

"What is wrong with your voice? It sounds higher" I replied in a monotone.

"I..." He coughed and attempted to deepen his voice, but failed miserably. "I mean. I dunno. Guy's voices change. _Whatareyagonnadoaboutit_?" he asked defensively in a tough-guy voice.

Ram some steel-wool down your throat and polish up your vocal chords.

"Yeah, well _Roxas" _Saying his name sent bars of pain through my chest and I immediately lost all of my angry confidence that I had before. "Guy's voices don't usually get higher...they get lower" I mumbled, not wanting to continue the conversation.

He sighed thoughtfully, but it strangely didn't annoy me. I just felt depressed all over again.

Even though I hated him, I wanted nothing more than for him to hold me and tell me that nothing bad had every happened and that everything was a dream...

The next thing that happened freaked me out.

Every time the bitch teacher asked him a question, hoping that he would get it wrong so that he could yell at him, Roxas actually got it _right_.

Since when was he ever good at maths? Roxas always had as much trouble as me...

And he didn't even have his maths book to look up the answers in…he knew them all.

This was getting weird.

Also, I noticed that he wasn't doing his origami.

Maths class was Roxas' origami class.

Instead he was hastily scribbling down answers on his worksheet like his life depended on it. Roxas doesn't do his work.

Roxas does origami.

Thousands of worrisome thoughts fluttered around my mind like savage locusts, I started to panic.

"Why aren't you doing your origami?" I blurted out suddenly, my voice started shaking. I still couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye.

_Those beautiful blue eyes that I wanted to stare into all day._

Why was I still even concerned?

"Ori-what? Oh. OH! I mean...yeah. I gave that shit up. It's lame" he shrugged.

Roxas loves origami.

This wasn't right.

My head snapped up to look at him, and I almost died.

Before me was a boy.

A boy who looked exactly like Roxas.

The spitting image of him.

But this boy's face had more childlike roundness to it and he also had an ever-so-slightly higher voice.

This boy's arms were scrawnier.

This boy was good at maths and didn't like origami.

This boy had frightened eyes which he hid behind a brave voice.

I knew this the second that we made eye contact.

_This boy wasn't my Roxas_.

**Axel's POV**

I eventually did have to teach some of that freaky lesson, because the principal walked past and caught me slacking off, and gave me a death stare that was so menacing, that it would have even impressed Larxene, and possibly make Demyx cry.

Basically, this is what happened:

**Me: **"So...yeah. Just don't have sex. Get that memorized kids. Babies aren't fun. Stick to ice cream and tea parties or whatever it is that you guys do...and all'll be good...but if you do, it's great. Just use _things_ so you don't get pregnant, if you know what I mean."

I thought that I did pretty well getting out of that one.

+10 points to my ego.

Then some smart ass kids ruined my self satisfaction yelled out something like "What's sex?" or "How are babies made?" or "What are 'things?'.

So despite being in Health class, I just told them to either ask their parents or Google it.

-20 ego points.

It was at times like these I really wished that I had Demyx with me, because I'd either die of embarrassment or sound like a total perve. Whereas Demyx would just sound like an idiot and no one would care, because he causes people to lose on average, 5 brain cells every time he says something to them.

Roxas and that Selphie chick were yapping all lesson about random shit (Honestly there was no other way to describe it. It really was **random shit. **The type of **random shit** that preppy weirdo girls talk about)

Namine didn't react. I wanted to ask her is she was ok at the end of the lesson but I didn't want to make her feel any worse, and Kairi was comforting her, so at least she had her.

Anyway, I managed to evade just about every freakish question that the retarded kids who thought they were cool could throw at me, and now I was walking home.

My phone vibrated and I took it out of my pocket.

I kept getting these creepy suggestive text messages from Larxene all day, and I just got another one then.

**To: Axel**

**From: Larxene**

**Axelll I'm SO bored :(**

**Come home ;3**

**To: Larxene**

**From: Axel**

**I'm walking home now! Go find a prostitute or something. I had no idea what to say in that stupid sex thing today _ **

**To: Axel**

**From: Larxene**

**For fucks sake. Just get so graphic that they'll wish that they never said anything, moron **

**To: Larxene **

**From: Axel**

**And that is why I got stuck with this shit job -_-**

I continued walking along the road, until I saw some books that someone must have dropped.

I bent over and picked them up. On closer inspection, they were text books.

They belonged to Roxas.

Why would he leave his books on the side of the road? They were all muddy and looked kind of torn.

I picked them up and carried them home, feeling like the biggest dork-teacher ever.

God.

I'd give them to him tomorrow, if he didn't run screaming into a forest at the sight of me.

Thanks Larxene.

**Author Note:**

**Sorry that this chapter was kind of short, I had 5 assignments due this week and a shat load of tests (I didn't even know that it was legal to give people that much work. Prison looks more fun) so I was passing out at 8pm and didn't get to write -_-;**

**Not that anyone cares, excuses can go die :D**

**ANYWAY**

**Woah.**

**Shit is **_**going down**_** :O I hope that Namine realising that Ven wasn't Roxas (I hope I put enough emphasis on her not looking Ven in the eye, because she immediately knew that it wasn't Roxas as soon as she looked at him :3 ) wasn't too soon. But it had to happen sooner or later. I don't want things to drag on like they kind of have been doing, but I don't want to rush either.**

**And let me vent for 5 seconds: The BBS release date makes me want to cry. September is so freaking long away :'( **

**Reviewww!**


	16. Chapter 16

The Boy Who Wasn't Roxas' (I don't know or care about his name at this point in time) phone suddenly beeped. We both froze.

The name that came up on the screen was Seifer.

What the _hell _is going on here?

Before I could even put any logic together, I took one last look at The Boy Who Wasn't Roxas and ran out of the classroom.

X men style.

And by that I mean not tripping over my own feet and sprinting as fast as I could possibly go.

The teacher screamed something out the door at me but I barely even noticed.

First off: JUST WHO THE HELL WAS THIS ROXAS LOOK ALIKE KID AND WHERE WAS ROXAS AND WHAT THE HELL DID HE HAVE TO DO WITH SEIFER!

And secondly, where am I even running to?

Who cares?

_Away _from that...weirdo.

I ran down the maths block corridor as fast as I could, before I heard two of the most annoying and agitating voices known to man.

"...So if you fast on the weekends, you can like, eat more on Fridays...but like, not heaps cos you'll get like, fat...so just stick to drinking water whenever you get like, hungry..."

Oh yay it was AnorexicBitchSlut.

Aka Selphie.

The _last_ person I wanted to see right now in my running/crying/messed up state.

I pushed past her and her skanky friend earning some swears thrown my way, but I didn't even notice.

I still didn't know where to run to.

Who could help me?  
I couldn't just randomly pull my friends out of class, or else I'd get _escorted_ to the principal and then I couldn't escape...

My mind was all over the place and my breathing was in short sharp gasps.

I needed to focus and tone down this hysteria.

So I ran into the closest place I could find.

Which on closer inspection, turned out to be the male toilets.

Fuck.

Stupid bad eyesight.

I was too...frightened to care, so I walked further in.

I really needed to calm down and think.

My legs were shaking so violently that I had to lean up against a wall (probably picking up all types of disgusting germs and diseases) and tried to slow my breathing.

I started to ease my heart rate ever so slightly, before I heard the dreaded sound of footsteps.

I was going to get caught in the guys bathrooms looking like a total emo wreck.

There wasn't even time to hide-

"...Oh thank god...I'm so sorry, I'm such an idio- NAMINE?"

_Oh hey Riku._

My head snapped up to find Riku (thank GOD that it was him and not just some total random that would admit me to a mental institute) gawking at me like I just grew a second head and 6 arms. He was on the phone to someone (by the sounds of it, it was Xion). He stared at me in complete shock and disbelief.

Oh yeah. I'm randomly just hanging out in the guys bathroom having some sort of crazed panic attack.

It _may_ have that kind of effect on someone.

"Riku?" The muted sound of Xion's voice broke the silence.

"Can I call you back later? Love you..." he mumbled weakly into the phone before putting on his bulletproof 'Riku' expression and straightened himself up. "Namine, may I ask why you are in the guys bathroom?" he asked calmly, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Before I could scream out: '' I took a deep breath, and used all the self control I could muster up to control my voice, that was going to spaz out at any given moment.

"I need to talk to you Riku, and I think that you may be the only person that can help me..." I started helplessly at him as an idea started to form in my head.

"...What's wrong?" He asked cautiously, his eyebrows creeping together. He looked shaken from something. "Wait, we need to get out of here first" he gave me a _look, _probably wondering why the hell I was in the boys bathroom, and grabbed my arm and led me out.

We walked as fast as we could out of the school gates and crouched behind a wall, where we probably wouldn't get caught, and if we did, I was running for it.

"Explain" he ordered.

I took a deep breath and tried to control my voice "I was in maths...and..." _how exactly do I word this? _I continued anyway "And you know how Roxas has been acting weird lately? I don't think that it is…Roxas...that has been acting weird…" I only just came up with that explanation then, but it made perfect sense.

Well, I hoped to god that it did. But I was pretty sure that I was right.

"What?" Riku pulled a face. "How is Roxas not 'Roxas'? I've seen him the last few days and it was him...this morning I saw him with Selphie-"  
"But that wasn't him!" I argued. Roxas absolutely _hated_ Selphie.

It just _couldn't_ be him.

Everything started to fall into place so quickly that I could hardly keep up with how fast my brain was working.

The text message I got from Roxas after his party saying that he woke up in the woods with a black eye...I believed him about that. In fact, now that I thought about it, the last time I saw the _real_ Roxas, he still had his black eye. That other kid today didn't have a black eye.

And, Roxas waking up in the woods also meant that it _wasn't _him who was making out with Selphie.

Roxas would never do that to me.

Oh god.

What the _hell_ have I done?

I suddenly felt so overwhelmingly angry and upset with myself that my vision tinged red.

I was so selfish, and so small minded that-

Roxas didn't even know why I was angry at him.

And I was angry at Roxas and told him that I didn't want to see him again WHEN HE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING.

It was this Other Kid.

But if all of this stuff happened, where was the real Roxas? Was e ok?

That is what scared me the most, and I felt sick to my stomach, but I had to keep explaining my situation to Riku, seeing that I had just zoned out for about thirty seconds and he was looking at me like I was on drugs.

"Seifer's name flashed up on that boy's phone too, so there is something bad going on if he's involved, and Roxas might be in trouble" I continued, my heart practically beating in my throat.

Riku's eyes widened in fear and hate when he heard 'Seifer'

"Namine, I don't know if this is linked in anyway, but-"

"Shit! Get down!" I pushed on Riku's shoulder as I saw a teacher about 200 meters away from us.

We froze and didn't even dare breathe.

The teacher eventually walked away (Thanks for giving me another heart attack for nothing there bitch) and Riku continued his sentence in a hushed tone.

"Xion has been getting...letters...more like hate mail really..." he looked so hurt when he said this that I felt even sicker in my stomach "And a few were threatening...-"

"What were you saying on the phone to her? Was that about the letters?" I cut in.

"Don't worry about that its irrelevant" he replied quickly and looked away.

Okay?

"Well...the reason I came to you" (well actually Riku found _me _freaking out in the male bathrooms, but never mind) "Was because Xion was involved with Seifer and if Seifer really is the person...messing up our lives, Xion knows him better than anyone so..." I couldn't continue my sentence. My voice just died.

Riku looked at the ground with a pale expression before pulling me up along side of him. "Xion is home today so we're going to go to her house...it is about half an hour away from here and we need to be quick about getting there, cos we'll almost certainly get caught"

And getting caught would not be cool.

I got Riku to survey the area and check for teachers, and the coast was clear. We sprinted off down the road (Well at least I tried to. Running in a skirt is a yet-to-be acquired skill for me, so I just looked like I was hopping along with sprained ankles) and we eventually decided that it was safe to stop running when we came to a more protected area that was away from the school.

Which was good, because I could have fallen over and died on the side of the road I was so out of breath.

Riku wasn't even panting.

That bitch was on the track team.

"We better keep going" Riku glanced around the surroundings cautiously, even though I thought that we were pretty safe.

I didn't even get time to collapse in a heap on the ground, because we were walking at a fast pace down the road again.

Thankfully there was no one in sight, although we did gain a disapproving stare from some old lady in an ugly hot pink sweater.

She probably thought that we cut school to take drugs, or make out. Or worse.

Oh well, no cookies for us.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Eventually we came to Xion house. It was really beautiful, except one of the windows had been smashed. Riku looked at it in shock and anger, before softly knocking on the front door.

He looked…embarrassed for some reason.

We waited in an awkward silence before we heard the muted sound of Xion's footsteps.

"It's me Xion" Riku called out.

The door opened up, and Xion was standing before us in her dressing gown and pyjamas. Her short black hair stuck out in all directions. She looked ill and frightened, but her face lit up as soon as she saw Riku.

"Riku" she sighed happily and embraced him.

I felt a sharp and unwanted pang of jealously inside me.

I wanted Roxas.

I wanted him _now_.

It just wasn't fair-

"What happened to the window?" Riku asked in a monotone.

"Someone threw a rock though it this morning…" Xion looked at the ground sadly.

Riku looked like he wanted kill someone.

"Namine!" Xion's raspy voice interrupted my bitter train of thought and Riku's almost-ready-to-explode anger. She smiled kindly at me, and I immediately felt horrible for thinking nasty things that were so selfish.

"Hey Xion" I half smiled at her. I just felt too drained to have any emotion any more.

"Um...not that I'm not happy to see you guys...but why are you here in the middle of the day?" she inquired thoughtfully.

"We think that Seifer may have something to do with Namine and...Roxas' relationship problems..." Riku replied.

Way to put it lightly.

Xion face paled so much that I thought she was going to collapse.

"You should sit down Xion...you've been under a lot of stress...and I'm sorry that I contributed to it..." Riku hugged her closer.

"I know...but things could have turned out much, much worse. And I'm fine" she smiled shyly up at him. "And you shouldn't look so guilty. You're overreacting"

Riku mumbled something unintelligible in a sad voice and kissed her on top of her head.

I didn't understand what they were talking about, but I decided to let it slide.

For now.

I didn't want to upset Xion any more.

Their little romantic moment probably would have continued for longer, but I think that they caught the unwanted jealous vibe that I was giving off.

Xion ushered us inside her house and locked the door.

"You guys go take a seat in the living room, I'll make us some tea" she smiled wearily and tiptoed away from us.

"We're fine Xion, you need to rest" Riku smiled at her.

Why did Xion 'need to rest?'

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE AND WHY WAS EVERYBODY BEING SO DAMN CRYPTIC?

I resisted the urge to scream out numerous questions about everything to them, but I figured that Riku would murder me with a death stare if I persisted...

If it was something that private, I wouldn't directly ask them. I'd find out some other way.

"Namine?"

I noticed that I was sitting rigidly in an armchair, and that Xion and Riku were staring at me.

I hoped to god that I didn't blurt out anything weird.

"Tell Xion what you think happened" Riku urged me.

My nerves felt shot and that horrible choked up feeling I got whenever I thought about Roxas returned.

But now was not the time to get choked up. Roxas could be in danger and I needed to know who this Roxas look-alike kid was and why Seifer was involved and what I could do to end this horrible mess.

I shook the tightness that had formed in my throat away, and began to describe as calmly as I could what had happened ever since Roxas' party.

Both Riku and Xion looked intrigued and would occasionally share glances with each other.

"...So I need to know what to do Xion. If Seifer is involved, something bad has happened to Roxas. I know it" I finished, noticing that my hands were balled up into tight fists on my lap.

Xion responded surprisingly quickly.

"Axel can help us" she half smiled at me.

**Author Note:**

**Hopefully I didn't screw up any of the explaining x_x And I hope that you guys are enjoying :D Even thought this chapter wasn't really funny, I still think that it has importance n_n;**

**And I'm also sorry if you were looking forward to any other POV's in this chapter, but I had to explain stuff, kay? D: Axel and everyone else will be in the next chapter :) And Riku and Xion kind of disappeared for a while and I to write about them for a bit cos I don't want to neglect anyone :3**

**Oh and I'd really appreciate it if more people reviewed, because I got hardly any reviews on my last chapter and it is kind of disheartening to find that only 4 (awesome :D) people actually take the time to review my stuff, when I know that a lot more people read this but just can't be bothered :(**

**So review my lovelies :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Namine's POV**

We found ourselves at Axel's apartment block. It was quite a large and new looking building, but there must have been only a few people actually living there because all of the units inside it looked huge.

I walked ahead of Riku and Xion, barged through the glass doors feeling like I was in the FBI, and marched over to a small reception desk with Demyx lounging behind it.

Only on closer inspection he was sleeping.

His head was laid on the shiny granite counter and he was snoring loudly. I also noticed that he had loud rock music blaring out of his iPod earphones and was possessively holding a half-eaten chocolate bar.

I would have laughed at how stupid he looked if we weren't under the current circumstances.

I walked up and pressed the 'service' bell about 10 times before he woke up (or at least decided to acknowledge our presence).

"...Oh...hey I know you! You're Namine!" he grinned and lazily pointed a finger at me at me, still resting his head of the counter top and sounding half asleep. He had chocolate all over his face.

"Um...yeah" I attempted to smile back at him despite my current anxiety. "Listen, is it ok if we go see Axel? We need to talk to him about something...what room number is he?" I asked impatiently.

"Him and Larxene are number 812...We don't have eight hundred and twelve rooms, so I never really understood that..." Demyx mused. "But just wander up there and let yourselves in" he waved a hand dismissively in the air. "Oh wait. Do you guys have any candy or anything? I'm starving" he asked shamelessly spinning round on his office chair a few times.

"But you're holding a ch-"  
"We don't sorry" Xion cut me off and smiled at him. "But we better go see Axel now. Thanks for helping us!"

We turned to walk away before some guy that looked like a pirate jumped out of the elevator at us. He had a long black ponytail with greyish streaks, a large scar on one side of his face and an EYEPATCH.

Xion and I nearly had a heart bypass, but Riku didn't even flinch (of course).

"Hey little dudes" the pirate-guy greeted us in some weird surfer voice.

Well now I've seen everything.

"...Hi" I replied after not-so-obviously gawking at him for ten seconds, resisting the urge to ask whether or not he was a real pirate or just some old random cosplayer person.

My thoughts were interrupted by Demyx suddenly singing at the top of his lungs to some song on his iPod, and Pirate Man gave him a confused stare.

"That kid's a special one" He laughed at Demyx who was now air drumming, head banging and singing even louder. "So. Why're you kiddies here?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We need to talk to Axel" Riku told him matter-of-factly, somehow managing not to gawk open-mouthed at this guy's weird appearance.

"Right...he's - OH you better not talk to him right now. He's kinda...busy, _if you know what I mean_" he winked suggestively.

What the-

OH MY GOD GROSS MENTAL IMAGES.

I inwardly died.

Pirate Man laughed at how the blood seemed to drain from everyone's faces.

"Dudes...you're priceless" he cackled. "The name's Xigbar"

"I'm Namine" I mumbled and looked at the ground, suddenly losing all my confidence that I had gained through pure adrenaline.

"My name is Xion and this is Riku" Xion poked Riku in the cheek.

"Awesome. Well, I dunno why the hell you're all here or what you're gonna do now, so I'll be seeing you little dudes later" he walked away and waved at us, but stopped to tousle Demyx's perfectly styled hair.

Demyx groaned in annoyance and yelled something unintelligible at Xigbar with a mouth full of chocolate.

Well thanks for abandoning us here Xiggy.

"What do we do now?" I whined, starting to worry even more.

"I say we barge into his room, regardless of what he is doing" Riku scratched his eyebrow.

"You mean _who" _Xion giggled and gained eye-rolls from Riku and I.

"I guess we'll just have to camp out here. As much as I want to help Roxas, we can't really, uh..." Riku, lost for words, shrugged and went to sit on a small couch. Xion followed him and snuggled up against him.

As soon as they touched I started to burn with jealously again. Only this time it felt like it completely consumed me. But I was determined not to give in to it, because it would ruin my focus.

I was going to find Roxas no matter what I had to do.

I still needed to ask Riku and Xion what their 'problem' was...

But I didn't have time for that now. I tore myself away from Xion and Riku and pushed the button for the elevator. It arrived a few seconds later and I jumped in. I don't think that my friends noticed me.

Well at least I hoped that they didn't see me. I suck at stealth.

I pressed the 'up' button on the elevator and it started moving.

The bland and repetitive music playing was annoying me so much, that I wanted to tear the speakers out and attack them with a screwdriver.

Deep breaths Namine.

No need to go insane before absolutely it is absolutely necessary.

So. When the elevator finally arrived at the stop I needed, I raced out and started to look for room 812.

I passed a couple of other rooms (one of the doors was covered with band posters and I assumed that Demyx lived there) before I came to room 812.

Feeling like the biggest pervert creeper ever, I put my ear up against the door to see if I could hear anything disturbing.

I just heard the TV blaring (good sign?), so I decided to knock.

I waited a few seconds before I heard footsteps and the door slowly opened, revealing Axel.

Who was shirtless.

And covered in some sort of pink lipgloss.

Crap.

**Axel's POV**

**Minutes before...**

"You know, I could probably kill you with this pillow, if you really annoyed me" Larxene stated matter-of-factly. Death threats were Larxene's way of showing affection, even if it wasn't the type that was supposed to make you go 'Awww'

"That's nice" I yawned and put my feet up onto the coffee table, ignoring the stupid movie that was on TV. Something exploded every ten seconds, and usually I love that sort of stuff, but this was just getting lame.

"Kay, so what do you wanna do now?" I asked her and idily inspected the back of my hand.

"I dunno. You again" she cackled and poked one of my tattoos.

"I swear you were some sort of whore in a former life" I laughed.

"Yeah maybe-"

Someone knocked on our door.

"If that is Demyx, I'm going to castrate the little bastard if sets foot in here" Larxene muttered, her mood suddenly turning sour.

"Maybe we should just sedate him-wait. He's already lazy enough. That would only make our problem worse" I thought out loud.

The person behind the door knocked again.

"You gonna get the door? Cos I can't because I-"  
"Too much information!" I held my hand up at Larxene and winced, cutting her off before she mentally scarred me. I reckon she just made up all that crap half of the time just to make people do things for her.

She laughed evilly and I got up and walked over to the door before she could elaborate.

I opened it up, and standing before me (well below me anyway because I was so tall) was Namine.

That was strange.

She looked like she went into shock when she saw me.

Oh yeah. I know why.

I forgot to put a shirt on.

And I probably had bright pink lipgloss from Larxene all over my face.

That's not weird or creepy or suggestive in any way.

_Smooth one Axel._

"Um, I-I'm sorry if I-" she stuttered and blushed.

Poor kid.

I really suck.

"Oh hey! What's up? Uhh you wanna come in?" I asked, nearly drowning in the awkwardness.

"Umm, if that's ok I-" she looked at her shoes before taking a deep breath "I think that there is something not right with Roxas..."

"Well obviously. Look at what he did" I rolled my eyes and leant on the door frame.

"No, I mean...I think that...Seifer might have him...maybe..." the small blonde mumbled in a choked voice.

I let out a low whistle. That was really bad. "Oh crap...well. Come in cos we need to know this sort of stuff for our job..." I led her inside and offered her a chair, while I ran into my room and put a shirt on before I forgot.

Larxene was laughing at something that happened on the movie (I think someone got shot or something) so I just let her be and walked back over to Namine.

"Kay Namine, so what do you think happened?" I asked, sitting backwards on a chair and resting my head on my crossed arms.

She started explaining and I took in every word.

It made all made perfect sense.

Plus that also explained why I found Roxas' school books on the side of the road this morning.

"Hmmm" I grumbled.

Why was Seifer's gang so damn intent on making other people's lives hell? And why did this Roxas clone do all that bad stuff?

There had to be a reason.

And that reason was exactly what I was going to find out.

"So can you help me get him back?" Namine asked quietly.

"Damn straight!" I replied and sprang up out of my chair. "Larxene! We have a job tonight"

"Whatever" she replied absent mindedly completely engrossed in the explosions and machine guns on TV.

**Roxas' POV**

My shirt was covered in my own blood. It was brown in places where it had dried, but a blackish red in the spots where it was freshly seeping out of my wounds.

I could barely see out of my swollen purple eyes and I couldn't sit up straight any more, so I was slumping and looked like some sort of half filled beanbag.

My breath came out in short and pained pants just as Rai finished pulling and twisting as hard as he could on my hair.

"That'll teach you not to piss off Seifer, y'know?" he released his fist full of my hair and I gasped.

I wanted make a snarky reply as much as ever, but I think that I may have obtained 3 broken ribs in the last ten minutes just from telling Seifer where to go, so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

How was I going to get out of here?

Was Namine ok?

**Ven's POV**

I ended up running out of class too, just like Namine, but stupidly I didn't follow her.

Well on second thoughts, I didn't even want to follow her. Right now I was wishing that I never even existed because I felt so horrible.

How was I going to tell her mom, that she figured everything out? I hoped that bitch woman got everything she deserved if Namine did something about it.

But the question that I solely wanted to know now was what was going to happen to me now? How was I going to get home? How was everyone going to react?

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I whipped it out, I was scared to even look at the screen.

But the number was one I didn't have stored which was odd. I opened up the text message and nearly died. It was from dad.

It read:

**To: Ven**

**From: Unknown Number**

**Ven! How are you doing? Zack let me use his phone so I could send this to you.**

**Are you ok? Why haven't you called my work to talk to me? **

**Please come home soon son, I really miss you. **

**-Cloud**

That was probably the most cheerful I'd ever heard my dad. He isn't really a 'how you doing' sort of guy. Usually he is pretty depressed because he works 12 hour shifts and gets paid crap, but I missed him so much. I just wanted to go back to my crappy house and see my friends and forget about this whole horrible ordeal. I didn't even care that I was supposedly getting $2000. It wasn't like that would end all our financial troubles. Sure, it would make things easier but it wasn't going to last us long.

I winced at the horrible feeling that crept into my stomach and curled into a ball on the cool grass.

I lied to dad, I lied to my friends, I ruined two peoples relationship, I was just an evil puppet who didn't think about anyone but his own selfish needs.

I wouldn't even care if I died right now, I'd almost be happy.

So with a groan, I pressed the call button on my phone, to talk to Namine's mom.

"Yes?" a nasty voice demanded on the second ring.

My heart jumped.

I may as well already be dead.

**Author Note:**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY that the chapter is late. D; I've been busy (again :X ) and I rewrote this like, 10 times cos it sucked. And I think it still sucks _ And this is a massive emo chapter :/ **

**You'll find out what Xion and Riku's problem thing is soon :3 **

**And I've never even played Final Fantasy so sorry if I got the characters personalities completely wrong x_x All I know is that in KH Cloud is a total emo, but he's cool nonetheless :)**

**Oh and I may have to update late again, sorry! I suck :X**

**REVIEW!  
-Claudii**


	18. Chapter 18

**Namine's POV**

After discussing what our plan of attack was to get Roxas back, I thanked Axel and Larxene (even though she didn't actually do anything) and went down stairs to get Riku and Xion back.

Aww.

They were all snuggled up sleeping on the couch resting their heads of each other.

DIE-BITCHS-OHMYGOD-I-HATE-THE-WORLD.

Ok.

I leant down and shook both of their shoulders as softly as I could manage, and they woke up.

"Can we see Axel yet?" Riku asked yawning.

"Well while you guys were busy having verbal sex, I went up and talked to Axel myself" I replied haughtily, feeling like a complete bitch.

They both paled more than what I thought was necessary.

It wasn't fair.

Why did it have to be _me_ that all this crap happened to? Not that I'd ever even dream of wishing this awful situation on someone (well, maybe Selphie but no one would hold that against me) but seeing two people together just made me want to...

I don't know. I'm too lazy to finish that sentence that could probably go on forever.

There was complete silence throughout the room, and suddenly I remembered something that I had to ask Riku and Xion.

"Riku" I started, pulling myself together. He glanced up at me and I continued "What was it that you and Xion were talking about before? About a problem…?" I trailed off.

Both of them jolted like they'd stuck a spoon in an active electrical outlet.

"It...It doesn't concern you" Riku replied bluntly, refusing to make eye contact with me.

My previously under control temper failed and I felt my cheeks heating up in rage.

"Well actually, it does concern me" I exclaimed angrily "I've told you _everything_ that has happened to me. I'm your friend, why can't you tell me?" I scowled.

Riku hesitated but Xion spoke up.

"I thought I was pregnant, but I'm not" she replied simply.

Holy-

Fucking-

WHAT THE HELL.

I tried to keep my face composed (I was doing that a _lot _lately) and act as though it was no major deal.

BUT HOLY CRAP WAS IT EVER OH MY GOD-

"...Ok. Well...um...when did this exactly happen?" I asked stupidly, wishing that I could have taken it back. I wouldn't exactly want to share something that personal with my friends in some random public place.

"A couple of weeks ago" Xion brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

_That w_ould explain why Riku had been acting like such a nonresponsive bitch.

Jeez, it wasn't like _he_ was having a baby or anything.

Well at least I hoped he wasn't.

Cos that would be _really_ wei-

"I stayed at Xion's house overnight because her parents had gone away" Riku mumbled suddenly in a barely audible voice, arms crossed and staring at nothing. "She was scared of being by herself…because that was when Seifer had started indirectly harassing her. I won't go into detail, but she was scared, Namine...one thing led to another and...and I only made things worse for her now by causing her to worry"

Oh shit.

"Well, the plus side is that I'm not pregnant, and I'm fine" Xion smiled and patted Riku on the arm.

In the strangest way, I still felt jealous.

Not that I wanted to be pregnant or anything, just that they got to-

"We should go" Riku suddenly stood up and stretched, and I was glad that he interrupted my embarrassing train of thought.

I was also thankful because this already awkward conversation could have gotten a _lot _worse.

"You need to tell us how we can help Roxas" Xion rubbed her eyes.

I swallowed thickly upon hearing his name as we left the building, passing Demyx who was sleeping again.

"Ok" I whispered to them when we were outside the building. "Here is the plan..."

**Axel's POV**

"Attention men!" I shouted over Demyx, Zexion and Larxene who were arguing over something stupid. Larxene kicked me HARD in the shin with her black pointed boot.

I was going to have a sexy-ass bruise there now.

Thanks Larxene.

"Ok...men" I said again smirking at her scowl, ignoring the pain that was starting to heat up on my shin.

They were _sharp _boots.

Anyway, everyone else in our gang was either away, busy, or, like Vexen, refused to answer the door when I knocked (Vexen was _so_ obviously at home. I just know that he hates my guts ever since I almost burnt his apartment downwhich was purely an _accident. _Besides, it wasn't my fault if I didn't know not to light certain chemicals because of their high tendency to explode into flames), which did not make matters easier. It was going to be a real bitch to save Roxas with only us four. Or eight, if you counted Riku and Namine. I doubted that Xion would be allowed to come, and if she did, I'd send her home in my teacher voice. The last thing that we needed was Seifer creeping Xion out again.

Namine said that she wasn't going to tell any of her friends about Roxas (well, except for Riku and Xion who already knew) because there would be some massive freakout and it would just be easier if we kept it under wraps Plus it would also be better for our gang if less people knew about us and our activity.

"This is what will happen tonight" I confiscated the chocolate bar that Demyx was chewing avidly on and glared at him. I cleared my throat "We will break into the Death Element lair tonight and-"

"It would be impossible. They have a club meeting on in a few hours" Zexion stated, not even looking up from his book.

How did he even know this?

Probably just because he was Zexion.

Damn.

But before I could have an internal meltdown and kick someone in the face, an awesome idea hit me.

"We could wear disguises!"

Everyone except for Demyx (who squealed) groaned.

"Are you kidding me Axel? This is starting to sound like some weird Home Alone movie" Larxene rolled her teal coloured eyes.

"Well how else are we going to get in? I'm not going to let those bastards beat up some innocent kid, if they haven't already. We need to use any option we have" I argued, Namine's haunted face flashing before my eyes.

"I want to dress up!" Demyx sang.

I don't think that his fragile mind completely grasped the concept of 'This is a highly dangerous and possibly life threatening mission, so don't screw it up or we're in deep shit'.

"I suppose it is an acknowledgeable idea" Zexion sniffed.

Holy _crap._

I think the world is going to end.

Zexion just agreed with one of my insane plans.

_Wow._

Little-Boy-Blue must have noticed the suprised expression on my face because he gave Larxene a _look, _which eventually led to her caving and stamping her foot like angry girlfriends do in movies when their guy won't take them shopping.

But this was no shopping spree, this was time for action.

According to Demyx's Coco Pops watch, we had exactly three hours until I was going to text Namine and Riku to give them the OK, pick them up out the front of their houses in our van, and try not to look like a complete pedophile in doing so.

"We better round up what disguises we have then" Larxene crossed her petite arms and huffed moodily.

Shit was going to go _down._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"BITCH YOU POKED ME IN THE EYE!" I exclaimed loudly as I tried to rub the concealer that Larxene claimed she 'accidently' jabbed in my eye.

I had to cover up my tattoos with it so that the Death Elements wouldn't realize that it was their good ol' buddy Axel ambushing their meeting thing and stealing a prisoner off them.

I had my hair tied back in a black elastic and I was wearing one of the loosest fitting and holiest old grey t-shirts that could find, and some super-tight black jeans that I could barely walk, let alone sit down in.

Larxene on the other hand had to look like a total prostitute, which she strongly objected to, but eventually she decided to wear some loose fitting black tank top that drooped right down at the armpits, exposing some hot pink bra that I didn't know she owned until now, and she also wore a tiny denim skirt that hardly fit her any more and high heels that had 'broken ankles' stamped all over them. She had her hair in short low pigtails to hide her antennae things and raccoon-style eyeliner.

"You look hot" I winked at her.

"Fuck off Axel" she rolled her eyes and painted even more makeup onto her face.

The door then opened and before us stood Demyx and Zexion, all dressed up in their rapist costumes. The Death Elements (unfortunately) had a fair number of members, so we figured that they wouldn't notice a few more.

Demyx had his usually spiked up hair down all over his face under a blue beanie, and wore loose fitting pants and a skin tight t-shirt, which was pretty much the opposite of what I was wearing.

Zexion had a plain dark grey t-shirt on and black jeans, that didn't risk his ability to have children in later life unlike mine.

Ugh.

I didn't even have time to change out of them now.

It was going to be a very painful half hour when I did though...

"Larxene looks like that lady Zexion wouldn't let me talk to in the alleyway that time" Demyx smiled stupidly pointed at Larxene.

"It was for the best, Dem" I reassured him and put my hand on Larxene's shoulder before she stabbed him to death.

Before anyone made any more comments on that random prostitute, I texted Namine to say that I would be at her house in ten minutes.

We then all piled into the van, and the following conversation commenced:

**Demyx: **Axel?

**Me: **Yeah?

**Demyx: **Do you still have my chocolate bar?  
**Me: **Yeah.

**Demyx: **Can I have it back now?

**Me: **No.

**Demyx: **Fine.

Five blissfully silent minutes passed as Demyx sulked, but then his goldfish-like memory kicked in and he cheered right up again, ready to ask more irritating questions.

**Demyx: **Where are we going?

**Me: **Death Element Club House.

**Demyx: **Why?

**Larxene: **Because we're fucking the joint up, ok?

**Demyx: **Ok.

Luckily he was satisfied with Larxene's savage answer and decided not to ask any more questions, and eventually we came to Namine's house.

"Axel, wai-don't get out of the car" Zexion stopped me.

"Err why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That woman lives here" he replied.

"Who- Ohhh I remember" Namine's evil mom.

"You better just be careful that we aren't seen because her car is here" Zexion looked around nervously.

This was going to be tricky.

**Author Note:  
OHMYGOD WHO KNEW HAS OVER 100 REVIEWS O_O **

**100 is such a sexy number ;) Almost as sexy as 13 and 8 (Kay, I'll shut up now cos I'll just ramble on about how I love KH characters XD )**

**THANKYOU FOR REVIEW AND READING PEOPLE :D I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! KEEP IT UP!**

**Oh and sorrrryyyy x10000000000 this is so late and short D; I'll try my best to get the next chapter up fast, but I'm pretty busy lately D;**

-**Claudii**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ven's POV**

Red hot panic surged through my veins. I could hear my heart thumping loudly in my ears.

I held my cell phone shakily in my hands.

I don't think someone had ever been _that_ angry at me in my life.

My ears were still ringing from the now-silent insults and instructions that had been viciously hurled at me through my phone.

'…_Go to Seifer's Club house, if anyone suspicious turns up there, do anything in your power to make them stop. There will be weapons in the club room. Do NOT screw this up as the consequences will be SEVERE if you do, got it?'_

That was severe enough. It was horrible.

I just wanted to run away.

Who could I turn to?

I had _no one_.

No one could help me, and after what I'd done...

Who would _want _to help me?

**Namine's POV**

Ok, first off, I needed to reassure myself that on the off chance that anyone _might _see me, this disguise would be so awesome that they would instantly think: 'Oh wow! Look at that prostitute. Oh my god, she does NOT look like Namine!'

I was pretty lucky to even find whore-y looking clothes. I didn't have much of a wardrobe because I never had any money to buy anything really nice with, and I wasn't the type of person to buy...adventurous (?) looking clothes.

But here I was, drenched in thick makeup with a messy high ponytail spazzing out on top of my head.

If Roxas saw me like this, he would _laugh._

My eyes momentarily started to water but I was determined not to cry, as tears would probably carve rivers and valleys into the thick layer of mom's dark foundation I had caked on and make me look like a drowned corpse.

I was going to help Roxas, and I was _not_ going to cry, because crying wouldn't help him.

But dressing up as a whore would.

This outfit was so uncomfortable, and I was freezing cold too. The grotesque lime green tank top I wore seemed to glow with an eerie energy as I glanced down at it. I managed to find a pair of mini shorts that I must have had in seventh grade or something, and I somehow squeezed into those, trying not to suffocate or break any bones. They were _so_ short, and I was actually kind of worried if my underpants were longer than them...I couldn't be bothered to change out of them now though.

I dug around in one of my draws (the one that I just throw all my junk in) and fished out some cheap looking brightly coloured bracelets. I decided not to wear high heels, because I'd probably either kill me or someone else in doing so, and I felt awkward enough in what I was wearing already.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at my door (which was locked, thank god).

"NAMINE!" My heart skipped a beat. Mom was behind that door. And she was _mad_. (No suprises there)

I panicked. SHE WASN'T MEANT TO BE HOME YET. What if she knew about what I was doing? How do I reply...?

"...Mmmphh?"

I decided to go for the 'I am just sleeping randomly in the afternoon with my door locked' excuse (if there ever was one).

"Open the door" she demanded icily.

"I can't get out of bed...I have the worst..." Leprosy? Rabies? "I have the worst...cramps...and I can't stand up now cos I'm lying down and I feel like I'm going to..." Kill someone or explode "throw up...can I please go back to sleep?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster up despite my nerves.

"Don't you dare leave your room under any circumstances. Believe me, I'll know if you leave the house, and if you do, you really well live to regret that stupid decision Namine Akata"

"Yes...mom"  
No mom, actually. I'm just going down to meet the friendly neighborhood gang, full of rapists and abusers, to see if my kidnapped best friend/boyfriend (understatement) is being held hostage by them. Also I'm getting a lift there with a rival gang, with my phys ed teacher who used to freak kids out because his possibly insane girlfriend paid him to, a guy with a mental age of about ten, a girl with blonde hair and antennae who has a set of knives, a short emo looking guy with blue hair, and Riku, who is a bit of an emotional wreck at the moment. Oh, and we're all dressing up as either prostitutes or gang members.

Not that you'd care.

_Crappp. _I inwardly groaned. How was I going to get out of here without being seen?

I poked my head out of my window and noticed that a few meters away from my house, Axel's van was parked.

I hoped with all my heart that he wouldn't just randomly knock on my door and blow our cover.

So, before the unthinkable could happen, I grabbed my phone and sent an urgent text message to him to wait in the car.

He replied back in a few minutes:

**To: Namine**

**From: Axel**

**I have a better plan. Commit that to memory ;)**

**-Axel**

My heart caught in my throat.

Was he going to get the army in to block my mom off so I could just run out the front door?

If only.

Just what the hell was he going to do?

**Axel's POV**

**Slightly Before...**

My phone vibrated in my pocket while we were still all debating whether Namine's mom was home or not.

I took it out and read the message from Namine:

**To: Axel**

**From: Namine**

**SHE'S HERE! DON'T COME IN OR SHE' MIGHT FIGURE IT OUT!**

Lucky thing I instantly came up with a_ brilliant _plan.

I think that Namine was forgetting that we were disguised too, but then again I guess we were in the wrong disguises if I was meant to get past her mother...

Not for long.

"Demyx, you know when you went to see that band a few weeks ago and you wore that blazer thing?" I started.

"Yeah?" He replied, still moody from me denying his right to scoff chocolate.

"That is in the back of the van right?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah! It is too. I forgot about that, I thought I lost it. Can I-"

"Awesome"

I jumped out of the drivers seat and walked around to the back of the van. It was full of all random weapons and stuff (but mainly takeaway boxes that people never threw out) we used for breaking in to places (we would be needing those tonight) and also, Demyx's blazer was sitting in a crumpled heap, gathering dust.

I lifted it out and shook it, because I didn't want some massive-ass spider to rape my face when I put it on.

I walked back around to the side of the van and opened up the door.

"Zexion, give me your reading glasses" I demanded, quickly pulling each arm through the blazer.

"Try not to break them Axel, this is a really dumb idea" Zexion sighed and reluctantly handed me his glasses. I slid them on and everything went slightly blurry.

Larxene snickered. "You-you look ridiculous!" she laughed "You look like a-"  
"A teacher?" I asked hopefully. That was what I was aiming for.

"Well I was going to say more of some sort of porn star, with a teacher theme, but...I guess you do" she cackled.

Satisfied with her answer, I grinned and marched right up to Namine's door, and knocked twice.

I wanted to sound respectable. Usually I knock about three thousand times just to piss people off or do some sort of musical African drumming thing on their door but-  
"What?"

Oh _man _this woman was a cow.

"Huillo" I answered nervously. My head felt weird from Zexion's glasses.

I seemed to have put on some weird accent.

It wasn't really French...it wasn't German...

It was just some sort of weird voice I had conjured up out of nerves.

But now that I had started speaking this way, I couldn't stop, or I'd look suspicious.

Namine's mom (if only anyone knew her name, I'd ask Namine later) raised a caterpillar-like eyebrow at me and I continued.

"It suims...th-that, Naminee has bin out of schoul latelli" I improvised, whishing that I planned this out better. "Anddd...ah I aum here to collict heurr as she has a large...assignment that I need to dizcuss wif her"

Smooth.

"NAMINE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, I DON'T CARE HOW SICK YOU SAY YOU ARE. HURRY UP"

Oh shit it actually worked.

I jumped at her sudden screaming, and tried to wipe my smug smile off my face.

I heard thumping and eventually Namine emerged from the stairs.

She did a double take when she saw me, and I coughed into my hand so she wouldn't give me away.

"Ah Sir!" she pretended to be astonished.

"How dare you dress in such inappropriate clothing. You disgusting child! Go and get changed" her mother barked at her.

"No nooo" I wracked my brains for a solution as Namine looked like she was about to pass out. "Ai...I'm her...dramva teachieur, she is rehersingg a play. Zat is her costume" I gestured towards her.

"Namine doesn't do drama" her mother scowled.

"Yes I do!" Namine piped up.

"You're too shy to do something like that" her mother protested.

Crap.

"I only started recently...I wanted to build my confidence and...and in this play I'm a...groupie...it's a play about a band..." Namine explained shakily.

I repressed the urge to laugh out loud.

"That is absolutely disgraceful. A sixteen year old girl portraying some sort of slut. But I suppose if it is for school work, then it must be done. Get out of my sight. _Now. _Do not go anywhere else on the way home. Especially those revolting boys houses"  
I raised an eyebrow.

"She slept with two twin boys while I was away" her mother stated matter-of-factly to me.

Charming.

"No I didn't!" Namine squealed and shook her head angrily "Come on Sir...I need to rehearse!" she pushed past me and grabbed my sleeve dragging me away. I heard the front door slam.

We succeeded.

We succeeded with our hopelessly awful disguises and terrible dialogue.

"Holy crap Namine, you slept with-"  
"NO I didn't. She just think I did - you know, that isn't even important. It was just mom being a bitch...Wow...I can't believe she fell for that" Namine mused as we walked over to the van.

I opened up the sliding door for her and she jumped in and sat down next to Demyx. I shrugged off Demyx's blazer and threw it at his face, then carefully handed Zexion's glasses back to him because I knew he'd shoot me if anything happened to them.

"So how'd it go Axel? Did she tell you to go back to whatever strip club you came from or-"  
"I'll tell you later Larxene. We need to get out of here _now_"

I slammed my foot down on the accelerator and sped off to go pick up Riku.

I hoped everything would go well tonight...and that Riku's disguise was good.

**Roxas' POV**

"...Yeah...so anyway Roxas, Rai should be done with Namine in about...aw I dunno. Give him a few more minutes" Seifer smirked and inspected his nails.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING TO HER?" I yelled and frantically tried to get off this stupid chair.

"Oh well...I'd say but...shit, you're only what? Thirteen? Nah. I think I'll save your innocent mind the worry and leave it up to your imagination" he laughed, pleased that he had angered me even more.

I honestly think I would have killed him on the spot if only I could get out of these damn chains. I have never felt so angry, so upset so...powerless in my life.

Namine.  
I loved her with all my heart even if she never wanted to see me again.

Now she was being...I didn't even want to think about what Rai was doing to her right now.

"LET ME GO SEIFER" I screamed again, my voice turning hoarse from being so loud.

"Woah, you think I'm just going to randomly say 'Sure Roxas. I'll let you go, even though we're holding you hostage right now and want to keep you here for as long as possible' yeah buddy, not going to happen" he grinned again and reminded me of a wolf about to tear a rabbit apart.

I hung my head.

"Please..." I whispered in defeat. "Please...I don't know what you want with me, do _anything_ to me, I don't even care. Just please, _please _let Namine go..." a tear fell out of me eye. I didn't even care that I was crying. I didn't care about anything in the world any more. Except for Namine.

"Awww you're crying! How cute" he grinned cruelly and bent down over me. I didn't look up.

His cell phone interrupted his reign of fake power over me.

"What?" he barked into the phone "What do you-fuck. Ven you idiot what the fuck is wrong with you-whatever. I'm sick of you and your pussy nature. Go back to that hole you crawled out of and get lost" he angrily ended the call.

Wait, he was talking to someone called _Ven?_

If I remember correctly, that was the name of my dead brother...and Ven wasn't really a popular name...

What the hell?

**Author Note:  
Not really much to say…but thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Please keep it up, and let me know if I made any typos or anything, I'd really appreciate it :) Oh and also seeing I enjoy procrastination of homework so much, I'm doing some rough sketches of what I imagined Axel and everyone to look like when they dressed up, and so far I've done Demyx, so when I do some more I'll add them on my deviantART later on. **

**There should be a link on my profile when that happens cos they're still works in progress atm and I'm not colouring them in cos I just can't be bothered as of now :P So I'll probably post a notice in the next couple of chapters when I upload them!**

**-Claudii**


	20. Chapter 20

**Axel's POV**

"Can someone _please _shut him up?" I winced with annoyance and tried to concentrate on driving.

Demyx was singing.

Again.

And completely freaking the shit out of everyone because he was _really _getting into it.

Especially Namine, because she wasn't used to Demyx and his level of retardedness.

Yet.

And Demyx didn't sound like he was going to give up any time soon, as he launched into yet another earsplitting chorus.

"Zexion?" I growled, starting to get really irritated.

"He doesn't even listen to me any more, and I'm so used to him singing because I have to share a flat with him, that I don't even-"  
"Save that shit for later emo" Larxene interrupted taking sudden action. She tore off her seatbelt, jumped back a few seats, ripped Demyx's iPod out of his ears and shoved it down her top.

And that was the end of that.

Before Demyx could complain, scream, sulk, or even cry, I pulled up out the front of Riku's house.

Riku was waiting by his mailbox and got straight into the van, not even looking twice at anyone.

Only, the thing was, Xion was with him, and that gained questionable looks from everyone (except for Demyx who was having some sort of post traumatic bitch-fit in his own little world). Luckily they were both dressed 'appropriately'. Xion wore similar nasty looking clothes to Larxene and Namine, and Riku wore some black blindfold thing round his forehead, a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

Only I don't think that they were as tight as mine, because he could actually walk normally.

Wow. I just completely creeped myself out then. Why was I analyzing the pants that everyone was wearing?

I answered my own question.

Because I'm jealous that they can all breathe normally and sit down without breaking their spine, that's why.

Anyway, Xion and Riku got in the van, managing to squeeze into the already-full seats, and I continued driving down the road.

No one spoke, and it was getting kind of freaky.

Demyx didn't even whistle like he usually did, or make some dumb remark that either made everybody laugh or Larxene beat him up. I hoped that he wouldn't pull a bratty-7-year-old on us and refuse to get out of the car. Because if he did-

"Oh, if you're all wondering why I came, it's because I know my way around this place quite well, and I also saved a key from when I used to be...involved with them" Xion spoke up suddenly. "I don't really know what the key opens or if it is any use to us at all, but it might come in handy if we need it or anything"

"Thanks for coming Xion" Namine smiled "The more people who can help get...him back, the better" her positive voice wavered slightly but she managed to hold it together. This whole mission was so confusing. I still couldn't completely wrap my mind around the fact that there was some sort of clone of Roxas.

Or an identical twin.

Ooh. New theory.

"It will be dangerous Xion, you should have stayed at home" Riku murmured quietly.

"No, Riku. I have to do what I can to help Namine" she replied with absolute certainty.

"Well, please don't do anything rash, and don't leave my side, ok?"

I heard Namine shift around uncomfortably in the back, and I expected Larxene to make some snide remark, but she didn't.

She was listening to Demyx's iPod, which was still down the front of her top.

Total silence commenced.

I was tempted to turn the radio on, but I guess that going to rescue someone being held hostage isn't really an appropriate time for car music.

"Axel?" Namine asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Is this...are you sure we'll even get in? And what if we can't find Roxas?"  
"We'll find him Namine, no sweat" I replied as we pulled up a few streets away from the club house.

"Ok, shut the hell up for a minute people" Larxene demanded suddenly and achieved instant silence in under three seconds.

Because if people were smart (likes these guys were, apparently), they knew that she would verbally maim them if they didn't shut their mouths when ordered to.

"Right. So, Axel" she turned towards me and handed me a small bottle of something that looked like water.

Aww.

She cared about me.

Or she lost her mind.

That gesture was very out of character for Larxene.

"Well, thanks for caring, but I don't really think I'll get that thirsty-"  
"It's petrol dumbass" she rolled her eyes. You know, for exploding stuff and setting things on fire? You're pretty good at that" I saw Namine pale slightly in the rear view mirror.

She _obviously_ didn't know how good I was at controlling and starting fires, if you don't count the Vexen incident(s).

Well, at least I knew Larxene was still sane.

"Ok, so, who wants a crowbar?" Larxene inspected her nails, like asking who wanted to use a crowbar as a weapon was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh! _Me_!" Demyx waved his hand frantically around in the air like a kid in elementary school.

At least he decided to talk again.

"Anyone _besides _Demyx? I'm actually pretty happy with how my face looks, you know, without that freak accidently wiping it ou-"  
"Just give him the crowbar" Zexion glared at her, because he knew that he would be hearing about it for months after if Demyx didn't get his beloved crowbar tonight.

Larxene scowled at me, and I nodded.

She scowled some more.

"We might need to open something or hit someone" I pointed out.

Demyx, when provoked, could actually do some pretty decent damage to people.

He wasn't a completely useless wimp.

"Ugh. Fine, ok, well the rest of you can all just grab whatever you want out of the back of the van, and just do what we tell you to do, unless you're intent on being bashed or raped" Larxene sighed and undid her seatbelt.

We all got out of the van and crowded around the back of it.

Namine and looked even more pale when she saw all the stuff we had in the back.

"Why don't you take some bolt cutters? Those might come in handy" Xion pointed out.

Wow.

She really knew her stuff.

"Won't they notice if we all just go walking in with different tools and stuff though?" Namine frowned.

"Nah" I shook my head "That place is full of tools. They won't notice seven more"

Larxene laughed at my lame and out of place joke, Demyx just didn't get it (as usual) and everyone else rolled their eyes. "But seriously, they always carry weapons and stuff. No one would look twice at us" I concluded.

By now Namine was completely white.

And here I was, trying to be reassuring.

Oh well.

"Oh hey, we have cuffs!" Demyx held a pair of handcuffs up.

"Aw shit...I forgot to take those out after I came back from the - never mind" I joked.

Larxene snorted laughter again and everyone else did the sensible thing and looked away from me.

Now was not the time to make sex jokes, not matter how good they were.

"I'll take those then" Zexion grabbed the cuffs off Demyx.

"You want anything Riku?" I offered.

"No"

Ok then.

"Lets goo!" Demyx jumped up and down on the spot.

Everyone looked at me and I gave an approving nod.

And so, the kind of break in commenced.

**Ven's POV**

I was hiding around the back of Seifer's club house.

I was too scared to go in, and was too scared not to come at all. So here I was, waiting outside some creepy building looking like a hooker.

Oh yeah, not that I didn't remember what I had been ordered to do:

Be some sort of weird bouncer and look out for 'suspicious people'.

How the hell was I meant to do that here when EVERYONE looked like some sort of shady pervert or slut?

That was why I was hiding here, praying to god that no one would see me, especially Namine's mom, because she was going to be here soon.

My stomach twisted in pain at the very thought of seeing that horrible woman again.

I wanted to shut myself off from the world.

I was completely numb.

Too much had happened for me to feel anything now.

So I just closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep on the cold concrete.

**Namine's POV**

"You look like you've seen a ghost, are you ok?" Demyx poked my cheek, still with that dazed grin that stretched broadly across his face.

No actually, I'm not ok.

I'm completely freaked out, and I'm holding a pair of bolt cutters that feel like they weigh more than the average monster truck.

"She probably just looked at Axel's pants and got scarred for life" Larxene remarked with a smirk, but suddenly turned bitter "But seriously, look there again and I'll stab you"

What the fuck.

Why would I even want to-

You know, that isn't even important now.

Roxas is.

I was going to think of his name now, no matter how much it hurt me.

In a way, it was almost a good sort of hurting. It made me even angrier about what had happened and all the more determined to find him.

And make him mine again.

And apologize for being so...horrible.

And do a million other things that I should have already done while I was too busy not even thinking about how confused and betrayed he felt.

But the harsh reality of where I was tore me away from my determined thoughts.

I couldn't have been more out of place in my life. I was in horrible clothes, about to enter a horrible place with a group of people that I mostly didn't even know at all.

But I was getting Roxas back, and I would do _everything _humanly possible to do so.

The old and decrepit house that was quaintly referred to as 'the club house' (Yeah right. More like 'rape shack') looked like it was going to fall down and murder everybody inside it was so rickety and old.

The dim light bulb that attracted many moths lit up the dusty looking cobwebs on the windows and highlighted the horrible crumbly brickwork that made up the outside of the house.

The building loomed over everyone and it seemed to emit some sort of creepy aura that made me want to run away from it as fast as I possibly could.

"Well, here we are" Axel stated quietly as we let ourselves in through the front door. My heart clenched in my chest and I felt Xion stiffen next to me as we entered.

Riku held her hand.

I took a deep breath and looked away, but decided that looking at Riku and Xion holding hands was probably the safest thing to focus my eyes on right now.

Or my shoes.

I think I'll just look at my shoes.

But suddenly, the cold claws of reality gripped my shoulders.

No wait. It was just Larxene.

"Stop looking down there! You're meant to look like you're up for it, idiot" She rolled her makeup-drenched eyes at me and patted me on the shoulder twice.

I inwardly shuddered and reluctantly lifted my head up, wishing that I hadn't. I mustn't have realized that we were actually making our way through the packed in building, with Xion and Riku leading, because the next thing I knew was that we were standing in a large room with no windows. There was a large wooden table in the middle and people absolutely everywhere. I couldn't believe how many people were here, but even more frighteningly, involved in this gang.

The air stunk of stale alcohol and cigarette smoke, so I decided only to breathe when completely necessary.

But the smell of other drugs hung nastily in the air too, and my hand flew to my mouth. I didn't want to inhale all these toxic fumes.

This time, Axel bent down and addressed me.

"Come on Namine, you're meant to look like your sole mission in life is to tonight get laid by over three gang members! Have some fun!" he teased, but then smirked kindly "Come on, it'll be ok. We just have to hang round here for an eensy bit longer before we can find your guy. It'll be a cinch"

I tried to smile, but Axel's cocky tone didn't reassure me like I think he hoped it would.

In fact, I was growing more and more nervous by the minute.

Especially when some random guy grabbed my arm and tried to pull my top down.

I was too shocked to react.

But thankfully Demyx, who as of right now was right now my number one favourite person in this group, yanked me away and slung his arm possessively around my shoulders.

"Fuck off fag, this one's mine" Demyx growled and eyeballed the other guy who slunk away angrily when he noticed that Demyx was holding a crowbar.

I didn't even know that Demyx was capable of such a...there was no way to describe the tone that came out of his mouth right then.

Our whole group, who had been too preoccupied before to notice that I almost got raped on the spot, just gaped at Demyx and his pretend gangster persona.

"Dem...I'm impressed" Larxene exclaimed and widened her eyes at Demyx who blushed.

"Really?" he asked, suddenly returning to his usual ten year old like self.

"Maybe. But seriously, that was good. Now shut up and don't annoy me before I decide to dislike you again" she replied dryly and turned away.

"Sorry that had to happen..." Demyx took his arm away from me and adjusted his beanie "These people are awful".

"No, it's ok Demyx. Thanks for saving me, I really appreciate it" I smiled.

"Wow. Demyx actually thinking about someone other than himself. I wish I had that on tape.." Axel smirked and shook his head.

The mentioning of 'tape' reminded me painfully of Roxas and his beloved video camera which he loved chasing and harassing me with so much...

I pushed that thought out of my mind pretty quickly though, because that was when Seifer jumped up on the table and declared something that made me want to tear his face off.

**Author Note:**

**Yep, but you're gonna find out what Seifer is saying in the next chapter ;D**

**I'm so mean, I know.**

**Also, I just have to share my excitement with all of you: I recently got a Roxas plushie! He is so cute :) I have wanted one for the longest time, I can't believe that I finally have one :D**

**And thank you for all of the reviews, I love getting them so much! Keep it up everyone!**

**I'll try my best to get the next chapter up faster, I know I've been late T_T Sorryyy D:**

**~Claudii**


	21. Chapter 21

**Namine's POV**

"...So seriously, whoever the fuck it was that forgot to pay for their weed if going to fucking get it..."

Some people were just _so_ good at making speeches.

Seifer wasn't one of them.

Especially in this semi-drunken state.

Actually, I don't think it was humanly possible for him to even string a sentence together without hurling a dictionary full of swear words into it.

"Oh yeah...so...WHAT THE FUCK PAINE? STOP FUCKING LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT YOU WHORE. HAHA YOU'RE GOING TO GET _REALLY_ FAT FROM THAT BABY, SUCKED IN...Yeah, as I was saying, I locked to door to where Blondie is. If anyone goes near him they'll fucking deal with Rai afterwards" he rocked back and fourth on his heels and smirked evilly.

_Roxas-_

"Oh and we have a special guest here too" Sudden character change much? Must have been all the drugs in his system... "Marianne Akata"

What the-

That was.

My.

_MOM._

WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING HERE? HOW WAS SHE EVEN INVOLVED IN THIS GANG?

"Don't faint now" Zexion murmured in my ear. "You need to listen. Keep you're head down so she doesn't see you"

I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Silence"

She spoke only once. She didn't need to repeat herself.

No one dared to talk.

Her shark-like eyes combed over the hordes of people several times before she chose to speak.

She cleared her throat "As you all may or may not know, we are holding a hostage here at the moment" she purred, as though we were in some sort of fancy tea-house discussing polo cross and expensive types of cake, instead of some rapist tumble-down old house that was full of criminals and prostitutes. "As Seifer said, refrain from going anywhere near _him_. Why we are holding him hostage is because he is a disgusting cretin who manipulated my daughter into unwanted sexual activity-"

Ok.

First of all, you're a completely insane bitch.

Second of all, Roxas didn't actually DO anything.

And third of all, it _wasn't_ unwanted.

I couldn't take any more of this insane woman and I didn't want to stick around for this horrible speech.

I had to get out of there as fast as I could before I got some sort of weird energy burst and jumped up onto the table she was standing on and stabbed her eyes out.

I just needed to clear my head before the hysteria set in. This sudden shock was just destroying every fragment of courage that I had so far conjured up, and I _had_ to get out of here.

So, making as little impact as possible, I inched ever-so-carefully away from my group.

I pushed through the crowd, trying not to cause any disturbance or draw any attention to myself.

Eventually I made it to the front door.

_And_ I only got semi-groped.

New record.

The weather had gone from that generic temperature that is neither really warm nor cold, to absolutely freezing.

The disturbing memory of running away from Roxas and Sora's party re-appeared in my mind, but I shoved it away.

I scurried idly around the corner of the building, trying to find a safe spot to sit and plan out what I was going to do next, even though I had absolutely no idea what to do.

I didn't even think that Axel and everyone even noticed that I had gone. They were so engrossed in what mom was lecturing everyone about that they didn't even really notice that I had slipped away. I wasn't angry at them or anything. In fact, I felt horrible because I knew that they would all freak out as soon as they noticed that I was no longer with them.

My stomach felt like someone had filled it up with acid, and my heart beat at an alarmingly fast rate. It felt almost like it was out of rhythm, but then again, I felt like my whole life was pretty out of rhythm at the moment.

Strangely, I didn't feel betrayed or hurt at all really, by my mother. It wasn't like she was ever nice to me, or interested in my life or interests or anything to begin with.

She was just a horrible big barrier who made me feel awful about myself for no reason, and who actually wanted to completely ruin my life for no good reason at all.

In fact, now that I thought about it, I wasn't even suprised that she would plan something as evil as what she was doing to Roxas...

I shivered and sat down next to what I thought was just a pile of old clothes, which probably discarded from some sort of date-rape or something.

Until they _moved_.

I repressed a blood curdling scream and sprang away from the mystery pile, my heart practically humming it was beating so fast.

If ever I thought I was going to have a heart attack, it was going to be now.

Wait.

_Clothes don't move by themselves_.

Thanks for that reality check there, brain.

Either that or I've inhaled too many bad fumes from being inside that awful building too long…

Swallowing my nerve shattering fear and hysteria, I took a step closer to the mystery blob.

It was a person.

Who was looking up at me like a lost and frightened puppy.

It was-

"Nami...Namine?"

That boy.

That boy who wasn't Roxas.

DIE.

He held his hands up in a defensive manner before he spoke to me.

"Listen. I know you want to kill me but please, just-"

I kicked him as hard as I possible could in the shin.

"Want to _kill you?" _I hissed, barely realising the tears that had started to escape my eyes "I want to _murder _you!"  
"They're-they're the same thing..." he pointed out quietly.

Good point.

"But please...I...listen. I think I can help you find Roxas...if you will just..."  
"Not kill you?" I suggested bitterly.

"I-I think that would help" he stuttered, and shrugged meekly.

I debated the situation in my head.

Hmm.

No dice.

"_Wait_. I'm not trusting you. Look at what you've done" I growled "You honestly expect me to put my trust in you, of all people? Wow. You must be _really_ screwed up in the head" I laughed humorlessly and put my hands on my hips. "This is just getting way too weird for me. Nothing even feels real any more. I mean, I can't even feel my arms. What's your name?"

I was taken aback by how insane I just sounded, but then again-

Who actually cared about what this weirdo thought of me?

"I'm Roxas' brother, Ventus" clone-boy ignored my ramblings.

Oh this was just _dandy_ now.

I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt to introduce himself "Roxas doesn't _have _another brother. He has a twin brother called Sora and that's it" I scowled "You must be some sort of weird doppelganger or something. I'm leaving" I turned away but 'Ventus' put his hand on my shoulder.

I yelped in suprise and nearly jumped twenty feet in the air.

"Don't touch me" I snapped, spinning round to give him a death stare. He hesitantly removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Sorry..." he mumbled "But please, can you just...can you please listen to me for _just_ a second? I know how much you hate me but...please?" his voice cracked and he looked at me with such sad eyes that it made me want to kill him ever so slightly less.

"Fine" I pouted, not happy that I had given in.

"Wait...you want my jacket? It's pretty cold..." he offered.

"No" I replied bluntly, ignoring his unwanted chivalry.

"Ok..." he swallowed awkwardly and gestured for me to sit down next to him. I reluctantly took my place and curled into a ball. It was absolutely freezing now, but there was no way on earth that I was taking this guy's jacket.

Ventus coughed and looked at the ground glumly "Well...uh…here is what has happened..."

**Axel's POV**

"Hey Axel?"

Go away Demyx.

Why did all of our conversations have to start with Demyx asking me something?

"What?" I whispered back to Demyx sharply.

"Namine's been gone a while. You think she's ok?"

I spun around like I had been tasered and bent down to look Demyx in the eye.

"_What?" _I whispered furiously. "What do you mean by she is 'gone'?" I queried warily.

"I mean she is gone as in 'she is no longer present'. Haha Axel, you're _really_ dumb. I can't believe that you didn't know what gone me-"

"Did you see her go?" I growled.

"Yeah" he answered simply, like I was the biggest idiot on earth.

_"Then why didn't you stop her?"_  
"I thought she might have needed to pee" Demyx replied in a '_well duh' _tone.

I stood back up and groaned in frustration.

Never work with children or the (possibly) mentally challenged.

Or better yet just don't work with complete dip-shits.

That category applies to Demyx pretty well.

"...I will now pass this over to Fuu, who will discuss..." _Marrianne _(about time we learn bitch number one's actual name)_, _stepped down from the table and some scrawny looking girl who was apparently called Fuu, stood up and didn't say much.

"Ok-Larxene" I nudged her.

"Hmm?"  
"Namine's gone"

Larxene swore slightly too loudly, catching the attention of Riku.  
"Namine is w_hat?" _Riku snapped his gaze away from the table and looked at us in absolute horror. Xion practically turned translucent white.

"Ok. Everyone, we need to get outside _now_...without being noticed..." I bit my lip "This is gonna be kinda hard..."  
"Or not" Larxene rolled her eyes and sighed haughtily. "Just shut your mouths, follow my lead, and no one will give two shits about us leaving"

Oh Larxene, how I love you and your savage bluntness-

WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PUTTING MY ARM DOWN YOUR TOP-

"Riku, pick Xion up in some sort of suggestive manner" Larxene turned around to face Demyx and Zexion before they could protest. Not that there was any point in actually going against her.

Unless you wanted a life enemy.

"And you two, just act like gang-rapists or something. I dunno" She bored her bright teal eyes into Demyx and Zexion, who quickly adjusted the way that they were standing into a more gorilla-like pose.

"Let's go then" I sighed.

**Namine's POV**

"So wait..." I shook my head, trying to wrap my mind around the whole situation. "She got y_ou _to pretend to be Roxas, do all this horrible stuff so that he would break up with me? And you _did it?" _I asked Ventus in exasperation, ticking all the horrible events off on my fingers.

"Dad and I are really poor...his job is so hard" Ven explained "And your mom promised that she'd give me money if I did what she said...I just didn't know that it was going to be this...bad?" the last sentence came out like a question.

If I wasn't so furious I might just shed a tear.

Apparently, from what Ven had just told me, Roxas and Sora actually had _another _brother (Ven).

So they were_ triplets_.

Except when Ven was born, he wasn't breathing, and Ven's father (who Roxas and Sora haven't ever actually met) grabbed him and just...ran away with him. Then cut off all contact with Sora and Roxas' mother and kind of went into hiding.

Ven didn't know why.

But did Roxas and Sora even know that they _had_ another brother? Did Aerith know that she had another son who was actually alive?

And how exactly did my mom even know about Ven?

All these questions swirled around in my mind and I started to feel a headache coming on.

"Ok Ven just - just how can we get Roxas back?" I asked, wincing.

"It'll be tricky, but I think that we can do it Namine" he replied in a grave tone "Follow me".

**Author Note:**

**IMPORTANT: I'm going on a short holiday soon (just a few days) so that means that I will be unable to write for a couple of days, and that the next chapter may be posted later! So so so sorry!**

**If I screwed anything up/forgot something/made a mistake with this chapter, PLEASE tell me so I can change it! It was quite hard to remember absolutely everything D:  
I'm going to explain things more in the next chapter, I just wanted to get this one posted as soon as I could, so if it all seems like a blur, hopefully the next chapter will clear things up :)**

**Please review!**

**~Claudii**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Note: OH MY GOD I'M SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO GET POSTED UP. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! (And if you know what song Demyx is singing, then you are a cool person :3 It is one of my favourite songs too :3)**

**Axel's POV**

"...You can hate me, after you pay me..."

How Demyx could possibly sing at a time like this was still beyond me.

In fact, he was treating this whole ordeal more like a freaking _musical _than a mission.

He was getting on my nerves _so_ much right now, that I was just about to turn around and-

"Ow!" I heard Demyx squeal as he bumped into my back, courtesy of Larxene inflicting some sort of pain on him.

"Shut up from now on, got it memorized Dem?" I asked gritting my teeth and spun around to glare at him before he could start again.

He mumbled something sadly and kept his mouth shut.

For the time being.

"You can sing later" I heard Zexion quietly reassure him, because he was the one that would have to deal with Demyx sulking when we got home later, and sulking Demyx was almost as annoying, if not _worse_, than singing Demyx.

"Really?" I heard Demyx ask hopefully.

"No" Larxene cut in primly, and laughed at what must have been Demyx's horrified face.

Well at least she was slightly distracted right now, so I could get my hand out from under her top.

Almost-

Shit.

Attempt to not look like a complete manwhore:

Failed.

"Don't try and act all high and mighty Axel. You are _so_ loving it" I heard her smirk from behind me and yank my hand back.

"Is it _really_ that necessary, that I, err, have to...do this?" I complained, lost for words.

"I think we both know the answer to that one, Axel" she purred.

Well yeah, we probably _did_ both know the answer, but the answers would have been different.

It was so embarrassing, even if we were technically surrounded by people who wouldn't look twice at _it._

And just why did Riku and Xion get off so damn easily?

We pushed awkwardly through the hordes of people that were crammed inside the tiny room and were almost and the door. No one really noticed us moving away because although new people kept getting up to speak (more like yell pointless crap at everyone and introduce new whores), nobody was really paying that much attention to what was going on, and the gang members were more focused on either feeling up random girls or doing other disturbing things.

I had to elbow some drunk guy out of my way, but he was so wasted that he barely noticed, and Larxene yanked Demyx by the ear away from a group of girls that he was staring at for too long.

Everything was going just fine.

Well, as fine as things could go, really.

Because come to think of it, we actually were pretty screwed with Namine running away from us.

And I still looked like some sort of deranged pervert.

If anyone got any sort of photo or anything of Larxene and I, I'd either have to kill them, go into hiding or get some sort of extreme physical makeover, and maybe even learn a new language so that-

Suddenly disaster struck, and abruptly cut me off from worrying about going into hiding and looking like a creep.

First off, I'll just explain how we were arranged. We were in some sort of rough line, with me at the front, followed by Demyx and Larxene (My arm was actually starting to hurt because it had been bent backwards for the longest time), with Zexion behind them, who was followed by Riku and with Xion right at the back. We were forced to be like this because there was literally no room to rearrange ourselves.

Anyway, before any of us knew how to react at all, I heard a yell and spun around to find Riku punching someone square in the face.

"I s_aid _not to touch her" Riku growled menacingly, towering over the guy who was now sprawled on the floor with blood pouring out of his nose. Riku looked like he was ready to kill him if he dared to reply or stand up again.

The whole room had fallen deathly silent and all eyes were on either Riku, Xion, the guy on the floor, or me, because I stuck out the most being so damn tall.

And that was _especially_ awkward for me, because I still had my hand down Larxene's top and I felt like I could have turned to ash on the spot out of embarrassment.

"I need a cigarette" Demyx yawned suddenly, as though nothing had happened, rocking back and fourth on the balls of his feet agitatedly.

"But you don't-" I started but stopped when he gave me an _'Axel are you honestly that thick" _glare.

Even though it was Demyx's fault for letting Namine sneak off for god-knows-what reason, at least he was remembering to stay in character, and _maybe_ that would get us out of here.

The whole room was still silent for what could have been seconds, hours or years, and everyone pretty much ignored Demyx and his faux smoke break.

It was almost as if time had stopped-

But then someone punched Riku.

Riku punched him back, only harder.

Then more people started punching Riku.

_Shit._

"Riku!" Xion screamed and attempted to pull some drunk guy off the top of him, but Demyx pushed her back and tore the guy off of Riku himself.

And hit him over the head with his crowbar.

Not hard enough to kill him or anything, but he was out cold.

In all honesty, I think that Demyx got the bigger shock than the guy who just got hit in the head with a garden tool out of the blue, because Demyx looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

But unfortunately we couldn't marvel over Demyx and the ugly guy who looked half dead on the floor right now, we had to move.

Fast.

"We need to get out of here _now!" _I yelled over everyone, watching in horror as more and more people started yelling angrily and pushing their way towards us.

"I have Riku guys! Demyx, get Xion" I heard Zexion call out over the noise.

It annoyed me so much that I could hardly even turn around to look at everyone else, but right now, the only thing on my mind was getting to that door.

I was so, so close to it. In fact, I pretty much had my hand outstretched towards the handle, before Demyx appeared right before me with his crowbar in one hand, and the other around Xion's shoulders.

As soon as I turned around, I saw more people knocked out on the floor, or writhing in pain behind Demyx, who was pretty much a lethal weapon at the moment.

I was so grateful for this, that I momentarily considered giving him back the chocolate bar I confiscated off of him earlier on. But then I decided that gratitude would have to wait, because there were probably people in this room that wanted to kill all of us right now.

"After you" Demyx sang and gently pushed Xion out the door, but she seemed pretty reluctant to move from her spot.

"But Riku!-"

"He's fine" Larxene barked back at her.

"Go around the corner, _run_!" Xion whispered quickly to me before bolting outside.

I followed her quickly with Larxene, Zexion and Riku stumbling out behind me.

We ran around to the back of the house, and all hid silently in a matter of seconds.

Well Demyx kind of dived into a bush and swore pretty loudly when he discovered that bushes have branches, which are _sharp. _But I guess that the kid has to learn life skills sooner or later, even if he was technically an adult.

That was creepy.

In fact speaking of 'creepy', I only realised that I was no longer...'attached' to Larxene when I saw her about 3 meters above my head, hiding in a tree.

How the hell she got up there so fast, and without me noticing, I don't know, and I wasn't going to find out any time soon. She glared down at me, probably for taking the easiest hiding spot, which was some gigantic spazzed-out looking bush, if you'd even call it that. It looked more like a giant sea urchin.

I resisted the urge to piss Larxene off by waving at her.

If I did she'd probably blow our cover by screaming out profanities, jump on me like some sort of rabid possum and tear my hair out.

And that would be bad.

In the next few seconds, a few gang members ran out and started searching around for us, and I held my breath.

No point really, they were either blind drunk, high, or a seriously screwed up combination of the two.

"Look harder you fuckwits!" a hoarse and angry voice boomed out from the doorway.

Seifer.

"Hurry up!" a familiar slutty voice called out after.

That voice struck a chord with me.

I knew that girl.

It was that girl who wore the disturbing bikini's in swim class.

_Selphie._

**Namine's POV**

I followed after Ven, who eagerly led me around the dimly lit outside the massive building for what seemed like ages. I stared wondering if we were just going around in circles after a while, until we stopped at a trapdoor which was chained shut. It must have led to a basement.

Or one would hope so.

I stared at it like it was some sort of outer space life form.

Roxas was down _there?_

I shivered, but not from the cold this time.

This was like going into the bowels of hell.

"Would you like me to open it...?" Ven asked shyly.

No, actually I wouldn't, because I came all this way just to gape at a chained up trapdoor.

I mentally rolled my eyes at his stupid question and nodded. No matter how polite or helpful he was, this was his fault (well actually it was my mom's fault, but Ven was the one who actually agreed to do all the horrible things, so that made him almost as bad no matter when he said to me)

"I need those bolt cutters Namine"  
Oh.

Haha.

I forgot about those.

I robotically handed the bolt cutters to him and watched as he broke the chain with ease, and opened up the trapdoor.

It groaned loudly as he opened it, and I jumped from the noise, hoping that no one else had heard us.

"Just follow me down here, Namine" Ven instructed calmly and started climbing down the ladder super carefully.

I peeked down, which was a really bad idea.

I couldn't even see the bottom. It was all just completely black inside.

What if it was an endless pit or something.

Hmm-

But as soon as I realised that I felt like the only person on earth at the moment, and that I could no longer feel my toes because it was so cold, I decided to take the risk and follow after Ven, half climbing-falling down the ladder, internally groaning with embarrassment as I landed in a spastic heap on Ven's feet.

Ok, so I wasn't exactly Bond girl material, but I'd just have to try my best.

Scraping up what was left of my dignity, I picked myself up and looked around the room we were in.

Not that there was any point really.

The whole room was pitch black and there were no lights on.

OhmygodI'mgoingtogetrapedbyaghostand-

"Namine, hold onto my arm. I'll lead the way" Ven instructed in a friendly tone, sounding more like some sort of high school prom escort rather than my kind-of arch nemesis.

I moodily grabbed his arm out of fear, not liking the whole situation any more than before, while he slowly took a few steps in front of us.

I _really_ didn't want to fall on my face in the dark in front of someone I hardly knew and hated.

Ven seemed to know pretty well where we were headed, so I just numbly dangled off his arm, feeling like some sort of cheap bracelet with the way that I was dressed and everything.

"Ok Namine" Ven whispered suddenly in a barely audible tone and stopped walking, which frightened me.

It was at times like these where absolute silence was necessary that I would trip over a bucket, bang into a wall that just suddenly appeared, or just randomly fall over my own feet and scream like I was being axe murdered or something.

"Yeah?" I answered back softly, still clinging to his arm for dear life and despising every second of it.

"Ok, through here is...where some of the girls that are...affiliated with the gang...hang out?" The way he said it made it sound like a question.

"Ohh you mean the whores?" I cut in.

"Um...I guess so"

Super.

Glad we got that cleared up.

"And I, ah...well basically I don't want to get raped by hoards of girls, not that I think that they'd um...like me that way..." he trailed off awkwardly.

I came to the conclusion that Ven really lacked self confidence, or just confidence of any sort really, whereas in this situation, Roxas probably would have just made some cocky remark about being completely irresistible, and ran through there shirtless, just to cause trouble and annoy people.

I was going to see him soon. I missed him so, so much. I could feel my throat tighten with pain, just by thinking of him.

"Namine?"

Crap.

Zoned out again.

I sighed, and slowly nodded, and went to open the door.

"Wait!" Ven hissed. "As soon as you go in there, you need to blend in, or else they'll notice that you're an outsider. Just walk straight though, try to look...casual and don't make eye contact with anybody. It is only a small room so you should be fine" I nodded "After you get through there, you'll come to a corridor. Take the second door on the left and Roxas should be in that room"

Ok, corridor, second door on the left.

I repeated that over and over in my mind so I wouldn't forget.

"I'd come wth you, but too many people know my face around here and...I could get into even more trouble. Meet me outside when you have Roxas, ok? I'm sorry I can't help you more, but me coming with you now would only make things harder.

And with that, I slowly started to open the door, praying that I'd see Roxas soon.

**Author Note:**

**Sorry again for the super late update D:**

**And for the cliff hanger.**

**Please review!**

**~Claudii**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Note:**

**Filler-ish chapter sorry :/ But I hope you all still enjoy it, and exciting stuff shall happen nice and soon :3**

**Namine's POV**

_"Oh my go-"_

I stopped myself from "Oh my god-ing" out loud, which was quite an achievement, given the current scene that was before me.

There were girls.

Ok, no.

The term 'girls' just makes you think of, well, girls. Nice, normal girls who have friends and go shopping and talk on the phone to their boyfriends and say things like "NO YOU HANG UP FIRST" for the next five hours, and all the usual stuff like that.

Let me start again.

These _females _were sluts.

Like, the _sluts _of sluts, if that makes any sense what-so-ever.

They were so slutty, that it made my horrible outfit look like some sort of badly planned dress-up.

Which it kind of was.

Oh well.

Anyway, before I could stand and gape at the horrid beings before me, Ven gave me an 'encouragement nudge', and I stumble-fell into the room, before I heard the door shut behind me.

Bitch.

I tried to collect myself and make my way through the room to the door on the other side, keeping my head down and walking quickly ahead. A lot of the girls inside were huddled in groups, chatting animatedly about something which was probably unimportant and creepy. I managed to eavesdrop on a couple of conversations, but I didn't speak fluent whore so some words completely escaped me.

_"...About the intruders? Holy fuck, that is so weird..."_

_"...Trying to find them. Holy fuck I hope she doesn't come down here, that would be fucking scary..."_

_"...Seriously, I don't even care who comes here, as long as I get paid heaps..."_

_"...Said one of them had a crowbar, and apparently they were all pretty hot..."_

I had no idea what they were going on about and I decided that continuing to listen in wasn't worth the time and effort, so I just kept making my way innocently across the room, trying not to draw attention to myself.

I was actually going pretty well at being semi-unnoticed. I mean, I got a few sideways glances and everything, but no one actually bothered to talk to me or beat me up, so I guess that was a good thi-

"Who are_ you_?"

My heart stuttered frantically as my head snapped up at the eerily familiar voice, and I was face to face with one of the sluts.

Well, one of the slut's chests to be precise, seeing that she was about ten feet taller than me thanks to the ankle-breaking stiletto heels that she was wearing.

But this slut was one I knew only too well.

It was Selphie.

The Queen BitchBot.

The one who tricked me and destroyed what meant most to me in a horrible, disturbing way.

The one who I wanted to chase down the street with a chainsaw.

I almost fell over backwards out of shock and anger, before I assessed the current situation in a very basic manner:

Scary evil whore standing before me in a room full of sluts, who would obviously back her up if I gathered up enough courage to punch her and run for the door. (Sounds great, but not going to happen).

Door on the other side of the room.

Roxas is behind the door, in the second room on the left.

Evade slut and get to Roxas.

Party like its '99.

Ok, maybe scratch the last one.

"Excuse me, I'm_ talking _to you" Selphie snapped nastily at me.

Congratulations.

I'm suprised that you can actually see me over that stuffed bra of yours.

_"Whatthefuck?" _she growled angrily at me, before her makeup drenched eyes narrowed suddenly in suspicion. "Wait. Do I know you from some place?"

My heart skipped a beat, then sped up so fast that I could barely string reply together.

"Oh...oh...me, I'm...new here?" I replied pathetically, my heart hammering against my ribcage like a wild animal. I was so, so scared. If she noticed who I was, we were all done for, and it would be all my fault.

"Hm. Whatever. I swear I know your voice from _somewhere _though...dunno" she sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, there's probably tones of guys waiting, and you look like shit" -I resisted the urge to burst out laughing before what she just said completely sunk in- "So go...I dunno. Stuff your bra or something and change out of those retarded clothes. Why the fuck would you even buy ones like _that_? Ohmigod I'd _really_ hate to be you. No offence hun"  
None taken.

Seriously.

She looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Move it- wait. Name?" she pouted, placing a hand on her hip.  
Oh shit.

What was my name?

"Umm..."

Pause.

_Pause._

More pausing.  
"Omigod are you honestly that retarded?" she yapped.

Apparently I was.

"_Taaa_-mmy. Tammy" I replied lamely, sounding like I was a five year old child testing out a new word. Selphie frowned and raised an eyebrow. She unfortunately looked unconvinced.

I silently wished that I could have came up with a more convincing alias, but it was too late to be wishing for things now.

Selphie frowned again "Ok then _'Tammy'_, wait here. I wouldn't even bother changing now. Too many people waiting. Just fucking get out of the way while I bring some guys in, and why are you holding bolt cutters?" she pushed past me viciously and rushed out of the door I just came through, before I got to make up another crappy excuse.

Hang on a second.

_Guys waiting? _

Oh my god.

She didn't mean-

My entire body froze as I realised what was possibly about to happen.

**Axel's POV**

"Axel!"

_Who the-_

Xion must have just magically appeared next to me or something, because I certainly didn't notice her down there before.

Guess I was just too wrapped up in my own thoughts of annoying Larxene to notice anyone else, even if they were right next to me.

"Hey there" I whispered back sarcastically under my breath.

"Listen" Xion started, her eyes flickering out of the corner of her eye to see if we were being watched "I know we can't really talk here because we might get caught, but...I know how we can get back inside the main building...well under it, kind of. It might help us find Namine and Roxas" she shrugged.

Now there's an idea.

But there was a pretty high risk factor involved...

I sighed. "That's good thinking Xion, but...I think we'd get caught" I scratched my eyebrow and debated over the situation in my head. We_ really _needed to search around the house some more, just to see if Roxas and maybe even Namine were inside, but there were people looking for us right now-

Oh well.

Screw them and my reasonable side.

"Alright" I nodded with sudden enthusiasm. "How d'we get in?"

"It should be pretty easy, actually-" Xion smiled then quickly discontinued her sentence as we heard someone run past our bush. She spoke again as soon as we could no longer hear any footsteps "-But I think that you should go in by yourself, because if too many of us go, they'll notice that something is up because they already know that there are intruders...plus, the rest of us could look around here more for Namine. And I don't want Riku getting hurt any more...and I'd just hold you all up if I went inside" she added quietly in a regretful tone "But are you in?"

My usual overconfident persona jumped up and agreed, so Xion gave me some directions, the key which she had told me about earlier incase I came across any locked doors which it might possibly unlock, her new mobile phone number, wished me good luck, and before Larxene knew why the hell I was crawling away from behind the safety of the sea anemone-like bush, I was already halfway around the building, blending in with the shadows as much as I could.

Which wasn't that much at all really.

My hair practically glowed in the dark because it was so bright, and because I was so damn tall and skinny, I probably looked like I was doing a bad imitation of an overgrown stick insect or something.

But back to the plan:

According to Xion's instructions, the only safe entrance option I had was a trapdoor on the outside of the building. I had to go inside, look around for Namine and Roxas, find Namine and Roxas, and not get caught. And if anyone asked me why I was there or who I was, I just had to act completely wasted.

_Piece of cake._

No, not really.

Well acting drunk would be pretty easy, but crawling around in the dead of night in skin tight jeans that want to snap your spine in half was not easy.

At all.

But making the best of a bad situation, I thought about how great it would be to change out of them as soon as I got home, and wipe the stupid consealer off my face that covered up my tattoos.

That would be just-

"_Ow_" I grunted as I managed to find the built up base of what must have been the trapdoor with my forehead.

Thank god that no one was there to see that act of genius.

I swore out loud from the sharp stab of sudden pain it caused, then picked myself up off the ground and inspected the entrance. There was a chain and lock drooping around one of the handles, but it looked like it had been broken.

Score.

So, jumping in, completely ignoring the ladder which was placed up against the inside of the entrance, I suddenly realised that the room I was in was pitch black.

I decided to make use of my superior 21st century knowledge and look for a light switch, and eventually I found one and flicked it on.

I regretted that decision instantly.

"Ergh!" I recoiled in disgust, almost turning the light off again as I saw Selphie sitting in her gross outfit on the small dirty couch that was placed up against one of the walls in a pose that will disturb me until the day I die.

Shit. Stay in character.

"I mean...hii-" I started again.

"Ooh aren't you lucky! _First one here_" she purred, thankfully cutting me off before my bad acting skills gave me away.

Hang on a second.

Why was I necessarily 'lucky'?

_Fuck._

The sudden realization of why I was...'lucky' made my stomach feel like someone filled it up with acidic ice and jumped on it. Not to be too graphic or anything.

But I had to stay in character, no matter what. Or else we'd get caught, and would fail, and everything would get screwed up and we'd all die horribly.

Maybe.

Nah.

But still.

"Um...yeah" I replied, slurring my speech and bending over slightly so I looked like I might have been under the influence of some sort of alcohol. A fake smirk covered my nerves.

"Come with me then sweetie- ooh we have a newbie who you might like too" she grinned in that horrible sugary fake way that sluts like her do.

"Wait, what-" she grabbed my arm and dragged me towards a door, flung it open while I half died at the sight inside.

It was full of whores, all squashed up next to each other on seats scattered around the room, or laying on the ground.

Even though I suspected a scene like this, I still got really creeped out.

Luckily Demyx wasn't here right now so we didn't have to explain to him why he wasn't allowed to talk to any of them.

"TAMMY!" Selphie snapped in a horrible squeaky voice, reminding me of one of those evil pocket sized dogs that bit anything and everything.

"Err..." A frightened looking blonde girl made her way towards us-

Oh hey I found Namine.

WHY WAS SHE IN HERE?

"This is _Tammy_, she's new here or something, that is why her clothes are so retarded"- I resisted the urge to snort - "You guys can have whatever room is open" and with that, she unlocked a door on the other side of the room and pushed us through.

There were a few seconds of stunned silence before Namine started to choke up with hysteria.

"Oh my god, Axel, I am _so _glad to see you here. I-I didn't know what was going to happen to me..." Namine spluttered in a hushed whisper, almost on the verge of tears.

"God, what just happened?" I pulled a face, confused, before I remembered why exactly I was here "Why did you run away?" I frowned.

"I...I-I don't..." she choked "I couldn't bare seeing my mom telling everyone about h-her plan thing...and...and how..._Roxas_..."

Crap now I made her cry.

Way to go Axel.

"Come on Namine, I know it's a lot to take in, but we'll find Roxas soon" -I hope- "Then this whole thing will be over" - Maybe -

She nodded stiffly while we walked quietly through the hallway.

I didn't even know where we were going, but I thought if I at least pretended to, Namine would cheer up a bit.

**Author Note:  
SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AGAIN D: I just have a lot going on at the moment, so it makes it hard to find time to write _  
Please review!**

**~Claudii**


	24. Chapter 24

**Namine's POV**

_Second door on the left._

I had branded that sentence into my mind as soon as Ven told me, because Roxas was going to be behind that door.

I wasn't even going to let myself think for a _second _that he might not be there, or I knew I'd just...loose it. For good. And that wasn't going to help him.

I was so numb; so frightened and traumatized about what had just happened with Selphie and that awful room that the only way I could prevent myself from not breaking down into a pathetic sobbing mess was to repeat those instructions over and over in my head, like some sort of haunting spell.

Another thing that continued to worry me was actually _getting out _of here, but I decided that I wasn't going to worry (more like freak) about that until I had to. Hopefully Axel had some sort of mastermind plan on how we would go about it. He seemed to know what he was doing - most of the time anyway.

The corridor was longer than expected, and we'd only passed one actual door. The rest of the walls were lined with broom closets, or storage lockers, which I found really bizarre.

In a way, it almost could have looked like some sort of creepy deserted gym.

"Hey, N-" My mental babbling was cut off as I spun around to find Axel, white faced, with his back pressed against a door, which he slammed so loudly that it sounded like a gun shot.

And being as cool as I was, I ducked, thinking that a gun actually _had_ been fired.

So we both looked equally stupid.

"What?" I mouthed back to him, my heart hammering. Why was he going around opening random doors anyway?  
"W- Never mind" he shook his fiery head and returned stiffly to my side. I frowned.

"No, tell me" I persisted, starting to get irritated. I was freezing cold, starving, tired, scared and uncomfortable, and I could feel a massive bitch-fit mood brewing inside of me.

Axel's eyes widened again in horror "You want to keep your mental virg..._oh god I don't know_" he pulled a face.

"What _was_ it?" I grumbled again.

Maybe he discovered Willy Wonka's chocolate factory and didn't want to tell me.

He wants to keep all the chocolate to himself.

The selfish bitch.

I bit my lip and frowned so hard to keep myself from screaming out random insults, that I felt as though the frown lines would stay permanently etched into my face.

Axel must have noticed my stormy expression and sighed.

"Girl and guy. Creepy, creepy stuff" he stated curtly with a 'well what did you expect' expression. "If I were you, I'd _un_memorize that"

"Oh" So there was no chocolate factory.

_Do not give into insanity next time Namine, because the real world will only disappoint you._

"Yeah"

Hm.

That sucks.

An awkward silence followed as we continued walking quietly down the moldy narrow hallways under the house. It was hard to believe that the area down here was so vast, but I supposed that when the gang somehow got possession of the house, that they just renovated it or something.

"Ooh lookie here" Axel mumbled, peering into a glass panel in one of the thin looking doors. "Money trees"

I frowned and walked over to him, wondering what he meant about 'money trees', I looked through the door.

The room was full of drugs that were being hydroponically grown.

My eyes widened in fear as I stumbled away. Axel, however, took his phone out and snapped a few pictures.

"For your scrapbook?" I asked blandly, trying to cover my fear.

"Nope" he smirked "For my boss. He'll be interested to know how these idiots manage to keep making money - hey isn't that the door that we're meant to go through up there?"

Oh my god.

It was the second door.

On the left.

Like Ven said.

I nodded vigorously, my eyes saucers. I half-fell the three steps away that the door was, and frantically grabbed onto the handle, just about tearing it off the door.

It was locked.

I swore loudly and pulled my leg back to start kicking the door down, but I stopped as Axel put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me gently aside.

"You want Roxas to think he's being forced to join an army or something? Here, gimme those bolt cutters and I'll get us in. Just _cool it Namine_, oh - and stand back"

I handed him the tool, expecting that he'd perform some sort of magic-spy-like maneuver and get us in, but instead he just smashed the glass panel on the door, stuck his hand through and tried to open it from the other side.

But it still didn't open.

"Hmmm..." Axel mused, his eyebrows creeping together.

"HMMM?"  
"Hmmm"

I wasn't in the mood for a 'hmmm' conversation with Axel, and I think that he knew if he didn't get that door open soon that I was going to pretty much rip the hinges off it and destroy everything in my path just to get to Roxas.

But just as I thought I was about to morph into the Incredible Hulk out of sheer anger and frustration, Axel's eyes suddenly brightened and his head snapped up.

"Bingo!" He smirked and shoved his hand inside the narrow pocket on his jeans and pulled out a key.

"Now Namine" he started slowly, as if he was the father of a small child who was begging for a pet, explaining how much attention and time puppies need and why they couldn't have one.

YESWHATJUSTSPITITOUT.

"Yes" I replied back deadly, almost on the verge of tears.

"Xion gave me this key. She doesn't know what it opens and neither do I. But I'm going to try it in this door, and I just want you to promise me that if it doesn't work, you're _not _going to freak on me and do something that'll get us caught. Got it memorized?"

I nodded. Axel was right. I really did need to calm down.

He inserted the key into the lock and turned it slowly, and I heard the door click.

The key unlocked the door.

I burst into the room, without a second thought, not even seeing the glass shards that shone dangerously on the floor.

And there, in the centre of the room, tied to a chair, was a boy.

_Roxas._

His shoulders were so slumped that his spiky head was nearly in his lap, and his legs were sprawled outwards with his knees touching each other at irregular angles.

He looked like a limp and lifeless doll.

I didn't cry. And I wasn't going to cry. All of my emotions felt cut off, like someone had just freeze-dried them all out.

My throat felt like it was cemented at the sides, and I swallowed thickly, as I made my way over to him.

I felt inhuman. I didn't even realise that I was walking until I found myself standing right next to Roxas.

"Roxas?" I whispered almost silently, my voice cracking as I leant down next to him.

He didn't move.

"Roxas?" I asked again, trying desperately to make my voice louder, but it only cracked. His head moved slightly and our eyes met gently. The expression his eyes held was indescribable. It was a mixture of so many different emotions, yet at the same time they all looked dead.

His face was an unhealthy pale looking colour and was covered in dried blood. I noticed that under his eyes that there was an angry purple tinge to his skin, and that it was swollen.

I gingerly outstretched my hand and stroked his hair. It felt soft, but not in a nice way. It felt as lifeless as he looked.

"...Namin...Namine..." Roxas mumbled eventually. My heart stuttered at the sound of him saying my name.

"Yeah" I replied back, not even noticing the tears that trailed silently down my cheeks.

Roxas winced and made a face. He looked like he was trying to piece together some sort of mental puzzle. "...But..." he started, and looked uncomfortable "...But Seifer...he...are...you...o-kay?..." he breathed, starting to sound troubled.

"I'm fine" I assured him gently.

"But...but didn't Rai...-"

"What?" I asked.

Roxas screwed his face up for a second, then relaxed again."...That's good...he didn't hurt you..." he closed his eyes "That's..."

"Um, as much as I hate to interrupt this heartbreakingly beautiful lovers-reunite thing, we kind of need to get out of here likeeee, right now" Axel's know-it-all voice shook me back into reality. He was right. We_ really _had to get out of here.

"Come on Roxas" I whispered and put my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Can't" he mumbled and looked at me like a traumatized puppy. My heart twisted as I noticed why.

"He's chained to the chair Axel!" I exclaimed in sudden horror. I expected some sort of smart remark in return, but instead Axel made his way over to us and clipped the chains that were tightly bound around Roxas' wrists, freeing his hands. Roxas didn't move.

Axel sighed. "Y'know, it'll make things reeeeeally awkward if I have to carry you" he frowned and scratched his eyebrow.

Roxas pulled another face, obviously not liking the idea of being carried by someone who he didn't even like to start with, and slowly stood up, reminding me of an old arthritic dog. My stomach clenched in knots as he wavered slightly, but he managed to keep upright.

"You gonna be okay buddy?" Axel asked him sounding uncertain.

Roxas nodded once.

"Good work" I hugged him gently, as though he would shatter into a million pieces if I wasn't careful.

"But I didn't do anythingggg..." he replied deadly.

Axel's eyebrows crept together. "Is he drunk or something?"

My insides clenched and my heart started hammering against my rib cage in a violent fury. What if Seifer or someone had injected him with something? What if they forced him to drink a toxic amount of alcohol and it was slowly poison-

"...I'm _hungry_..." Roxas whined pathetically and sounded almost like he was on the verge of tears.

Oh.

That explains why he is acting so inhumanly.

That and the fact he was really beat up.

Roxas always acted like he was almost dead when he was hungry, even though was actually hurt in this case.

Axel smirked and shook his fiery head. "Come on, we'll go now. Just lemme check the corridor- _shittt_" he hissed and waved his arm furiously at us to hide. I heard some female voices and footsteps.

My heart felt like it stopped yet again as I dropped to the ground, accidently dragging Roxas down with me.

He landed on top of me in what Kairi would have called 'a very suggestive position'. I blushed madly, but Roxas was so out of it that I don't think he even realized what was going on.

And that freaked me out because Roxas was the type of person that jumped at whatever chance he had to make some sort of crude joke or remark, and here he was, not saying a word.

"Hey guys, it's saf- _freaking hell not here_" Axel's emerald green eyes met my pale blue ones and we had some sort of weird stare-off for the next ten seconds before I was able to piece together what just happened.

I turned purple out of intense embarrassment and spluttered out some insanely long and incredibly detailed explanation of why we were on the floor and in that position, whilst managing to push Roxas off me and scrape back whatever tatters of dignity that I had left.

Axel remained unconvinced.

"Sure thing Namine, whatever you say" he grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But I'm not some sort of deranged pervert, it just happened!" I protested.

Axel snickered. "Ah, the 'I accidently fell on you naked' excuse" he teased, obviously enjoying watching me freak out "Larxene loves that one" he muttered.

"I'M WEARING CLOTHES" I pointed out rather loudly.

"Congratulations" Roxas mumbled.

Ugh.

"Hallelujah. He speaks" I grumbled, coming to the conclusion that no matter what the situation, Roxas would always have a smart mouth.

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying this awkward moment we're all sharing so warmly, we need to leave. Come _on_ guys" Axel started towards the door.

"Theresss a window…" Roxas coughed. Axel stopped.

"Where?" he asked.

"There" Roxas replied, although he didn't actually point anywhere let alone make any attempt to show Axel where the window was.

"Helpful isn't he?" Axel remarked sarcastically.

I squinted in the darkness, trying to make out any possible windows.

Just a dark blur.

Stupid eyesight.

"Oh wait. _Now_ I see it" Axel exclaimed and walked over to the wall which was right in front of me. I soon heard the sound of a window being forced open.

This was it.

This was our chance to escape.

**Author Note: Anddd I'll just be annoying and leave that there ;) **

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a month. Things kind of fell apart for me (I won't go into detail but I was kind of depressed and crap :/) and I found it hard to write. I think I'm better now though :) **

**Also, schools a bitch. **

**Review!**

**~Claudii**


	25. Chapter 25

**Namine's POV**

The continuous staccato of Axel's foot tapping impatiently against the concrete ground wasn't helping my nerves.

"Come _on_ Roxas, you have to at _least_ make an effort!" I pleaded, starting to feel desperate. Roxas just stared at me with lifeless eyes before shutting them again.

The window was open now, and it was our only option of escape, because every so often someone would walk down the hall.

Our current problem was that Roxas had pretty much just shut down. He stopped talking, his breathing sounded even more ragged than it had before and his stomach was making really freaky noises.

"Please can you just try?" I asked him quietly.

Roxas didn't move an inch.

"What am I going to _do_ Axel?" I shriek-whispered, clawing my fingers though my hair in hysteria.

"Phone a friend?"

Stare.

_Stare._

**MOTHER OF ALL DEATH STARES.**

Axel crossed his arms in thought, then suddenly slid his hand into the pocket of his jeans and smirked.

"Hey Roxas?" He asked slyly.

Roxas sniffed in recognition but didn't make any eye contact.

"You don't like chocolate, do you?"

No.

He doesn't like it.

He loves it so damn much that he'd probably consider jumping in front of a train to get it.

"What?" Roxas mumbled and looked up.

"I have some of a candy bar here, and I'll give it to you, IF, you climb out of the window and keep quiet"

"I wanna see" Roxas frowned.

"See what?" I asked.

"The candy bar"

For the love of god.

How Roxas managed to function in normal society with his four-year-old mind still managed to amaze me to no end.

"Ta-daa" Axel sang, holding it up.

It was what was left of the one that he confiscated from Demyx in the van a few hours ago.

"Those are goodddd" Roxas slurred.

Personally, I couldn't think of anything less appetizing than a half-eaten chocolate bar, but that was just me.

"Sure they are" Axel replied matter-of-factly._ "Now move_"

Roxas stood up, wavered slightly, then climbed out of the open window like some sort of human monkey.

"Jeez. He never did anything that impressive in gym class" Axel stated thoughtfully. "But then again, it's Larxene's fault that he thinks I'm a creep"

I could help but feel slightly annoyed that Roxas was capable of doing something like this all along, but then again-

My train of thought was interrupted by a loud thump from outside the window.

"Roxas!" I squealed and climbed out after him, almost landing on my head as my foot got kind of stuck.

I found him lying sprawled on the ground.

Uh-oh.

"Roxas?" I kneeled down next to him.

He blinked.

Ok, he was still alive.

"Ow!" I shrieked, as something hard hit the back of my head.

"Sorry!" I heard Axel snicker from inside. His smart-alecky personality was starting to get on my nerves.

It was the only the candy bar that had hit me.

I bit my lip so that I didn't swear at the tall pyromaniac inside and unwrapped the chocolate, shoving it into Roxas' mouth.

Roxas practically inhaled it. Sora would have been impressed.

Suddenly, as though I'd given him some sort of miracle vitamin instead of food with a questionable hygiene factor, colour sprang back into Roxas' face.

"Yummmmm that was _so goo_ - _**Namine**_!" Roxas, out of nowhere, tackle-hugged me to the ground, sending my poor heart into another fit, only this time it wasn't from fright.

"Namine" he whispered, stroking my messy hair. "Namine..."

I blinked back tears and hugged him back. It felt like centuries ago that we'd touched each other like this.

I felt like I was about to go into shock from his sudden embrace. It just felt so perfect.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry...Roxas..." my voice wavered so much that I didn't even know if my words were intelligible or not "Roxas, I'm so, so sorry for what I said to you...it's-"

Suddenly, Ven appeared right in front of me, with an expression on his face that made my stomach drop. _"She's coming!" _He whispered frantically, before running off again.

I knew who he meant, and it wasn't good.

Roxas must have heard him too, because he turned around and asked who I was talking to.

"Never mind, we just need to get out of here" I replied quickly. We didn't have time for Ven and him to have some sort of brotherly reunion or whatever.

Roxas helped me up off the ground.

"Uh, why are we here?" he asked innocently, running his hand through his hair.

"I'll tell you later" I hissed back, looking frantically for somewhere to hide before my mother could make her unwanted debut.

I could hardly see anything because it was so dark. All of the bushes looked like potential hideouts for Death Element members, so I didn't know where a safe place to hide for the time being would be.

"Can't you tell me now? And whyare you dressed like _that_? Was I just talking to Axel? W-"

"Roxas" I started in a slightly irritated tone, starting to feel my brain throb. "I'll tell you later, okay? This isn't the time"

"Fine" he replied curtly.

I felt like the biggest bitch in the universe.

"Listen...I-"

_"Namineeee!" _I heard Demyx's ever-cheerful-sing-song voice call out my name.

I looked around frantically for him.

"Up hereeee!" he called in the same melodic tone. I looked up and saw him hanging upside down by his legs off one of the branches of a nearby tree, holding onto his beloved crowbar.

"Oooh and you have, um-" he snapped his fingers "That…guy you were talking about!" he grinned and pointed his crowbar at Roxas.

"Who is _he?" _Roxas whispered to me, eyeing Demyx as though he had grown a second head.

"He's-"

"Wheee - _crap!_" Demyx cut me off. "Namine can you get my beanie? It fell off cos I started swinging"

"His name is Demyx" I whispered back to Roxas "He's a really nice guy, but he's kind of..."

There was no word I could think of.

"Bubbly?" Roxas suggested in a monotone.

"I guess you could say that" I replied.

I led Roxas over to the tree that Demyx was hanging from and handed him his beanie.

"Where Zexion and the others?" I asked my upside-down friend.

"Hmmmm..." Demyx frowned. "I _think_ Larxene went to go find Axel, which was good cos she kept yelling at me" he scratched his head, reminding me of a monkey. "And Zexy and Riku and Xi-"

"Riku and Xion are here?" Roxas asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep" Demyx answered, popping the 'p'. "I think they went with Larxene too so that she didn't kill anyone, cos she gets _really _mad sometimes and-"

Roxas closed his eyes and groaned. "Can you guys _please_, just explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Sure!" Demyx sang before I got a chance. "Well, Namine told Axel that this guy who looked almost exactly the same you was pretending to _be _you, and then-"

"_What?" _Roxas shook his head.

"How about _I_ tell him instead, Demyx?" I volunteered, before Demyx forgot what he was talking about and ended up telling us some sort of fairy tail instead.

"But I like telling stories!"

I ignored him.

"Demyx, well just be over here. Keep yourself hidden" I took Roxas' hand and led him to what seemed to be a safe bush, while Demyx was left saying something possums. (I don't know).

We sat down facing each other silently.

"Roxas" I took a deep breath "I'll tell you about what has happened. I'll tell you from the very beginning, but you have to promise that you won't say anything until I'm finished, okay?" I asked.

"Okay" he replied seriously.

And so I started. I told him about Selphie and the party, his eyes growing wide and his mouth twisting with anger as I told him what Selphie and Ven did. He went to say something, but I stopped him. "You promised that you'd let me explain everything" I reminded him. I kept going, telling him about how after that I ran away and how Xion and I got attacked by Seifer's gang, and then how Axel and his friends saved us, and how Xion and I had to sleep at his house (Roxas looked like he could have puked when I told him that, but I remembered to add that Axel wasn't actually a creep, and that he had an insane girlfriend who got a cheap laugh out of him freaking people out, and if it wasn't for Axel, then he'd would still probably be trapped here), and finally I told him about how Ven told me that he was Roxas' brother and that my mom was the most evil bitch in the world and paid Ven to do what he had done.

Roxas was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke. It certainly was a lot for one person to take in. I had enough trouble recounting it myself.

"That explains everything" Roxas mumbled numbly, staring at the ground. _"Everything_" he repeated.

"Huh?" I asked. What exactly did he mean by that?  
"The guy running past me when I woke up in the forest...was...Ven…" Roxas seemed like he was talking to himself rather than to me. "But I thought that he was dead..."

Dead?

"He's here right now, Roxas. He's hiding from my mom, like we are right now" I told him gently, putting my hand on his arm.

Roxas finally made eye contact with me. "The reason I was being such a zombie before my birthday was because mom told Sora and I that we had another brother, Ven, and that died when he was born"

_Oh._

"Why didn't you tell me?" I cried. "I was so worried about you! You shouldn't just bottle up your emotions like that, Roxas!"  
"I don't know why I didn't tell you" he replied sadly. "I guess I just didn't want to talk about it. I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot"

"But-" I stopped myself before I said something stupid. I realised that I wasn't being fair. I knew that Roxas trusted me, there was no issue of trust between us, but I realised that _I'd_ treated Roxas badly. I'd made things ten times worse for him when he was already going through a rough time (which was the understatement of the century).

"When you came into my room and-" I choked up at the horrible memory of me telling Roxas that I didn't want to see him any more. I ignored the flood of tears that just started to pour down my cheeks. I had to get it out.

"When you came into my room, and I said that I didn't want to see you any more-" we both flinched as I said that but I kept going. "I wasn't being fair. I didn't look at the situation in detail. _I'm the idiot Roxas! _Not you!"

Neither of us said anything for a few seconds.

"How about we're both idiots" Roxas smiled sadly and pulled my into a gentle hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and cried all over his shirt while he stroked my back. I noticed that a small tear had tumbled from his eye and was rolling slowly down his cheek.

After what could have been either minutes or hours, we finally pulled ourselves together and decided that we needed to get out of here.

"Come, I'll go find Demyx and we'll tell him that we're going" I said, holding Roxas' hand.

"Where _are _we going anyway?" Roxas asked.

"Good question"

We both spun around, to see Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Riku and Xion. They were all panting as though they'd been deprived from water for ten years.

"We got fucking spotted" Larxene growled. She looked so furious that I could have sworn I saw an electric spark appear in her eyes. "They know who we are and fucking _everything!"_

"How?" I shrieked. This was a disaster.

"Because our tall, smartass fried here, _Axel-" _Larxene turned towards him and gave him a glare that could have pinned him to the ground "Gave us away!"  
"I didn't mean to!" Axel cut in. "I can't help saying 'Got it memorized?' its habit, you know?"

"Selphie heard him say it, then she spazzed out and started screaming out that we were here. Now they're coming after us" Riku added, while Larxene just seethed with anger.

"You guys can all run fast, right?" Axel looked nervously around at everyone. "I mean, I _am _a pretty awesome PE teacher, if I do say so myself"

"Not the time Axel" Zexion hissed.

_**"THERE THEY ARE!" **_Seifer's voice suddenly cut the freezing air.

We were caught.

**Author Note:**

**FIRSTLY: Thank you so much to everyone that wished me well last time I posted a chapter, it was so kind of you guys ;w; and thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all. **

**FINALLY I've finished school for the year, so no more exams and other pointless crap to distract me from finishing this story :D /determined  
Sorry for not updating in like…wow…forever? You can be mad, cos I know I would be lol.**

**Expect Axel's POV in the next chapter, and some stuff to actually happen, cos I kinda need to make them escape from this place already hurhur. Ohya and sorry that this chapter wasn't really that funny. It's kinda too intense atm, but it'll get more humorous soon ;)**

**Please review! It'll help the next chapter come along faster ;)**

**-Claudii**


End file.
